After D-100
by Gygit9303
Summary: Aku mencintai lelaki itu dan menikahinya. Akan tetapi, setelah hari itu, aku memutuskan untuk bercerai dengannya—Kim Jae Joong/ Sampai sebelum hari itu, aku tidak mencintai istriku. Akan tetapi, setelah hari itu, aku mulai mencintai istriku—Jung Yunho/YUNJAE/GENDERSWITCH/NO LIKE DON'T READ
1. Chapter 1

**Title : After D-100**

**Pairing : Yunjae**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rate : M**

**Disclaimer : Remake dari karya **_**Park Mi Youn**_** dengan judul yang sama dan jalan cerita yang sama, namun akan ada beberapa bagian yang akan saya ubah sesuai kebutuhan cerita. Jadi, cerita dan tokoh-tokoh yang digunakan bukanlah milikku, tapi aku berharap Jaejoong jadi milikku, keke.**

**Warning : GS , OOC, Mature, TYPO EVERYWHERE, GAK JELAS, MEMBOSANKAN, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO**** LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aku mencintai lelaki itu dan menikahinya. Akan tetapi, setelah hari itu, aku memutuskan untuk bercerai dengannya—Kim Jae Joong**

**Sampai sebelum hari itu, aku tidak mencintai istriku. Akan tetapi, setelah hari itu, aku mulai mencintai istriku—Jung Yunho**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Part 1-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku Kim Jae Joong, sudah menjalani kehidupan sebagai ibu ramah tangga selama dua tahun. Terkadang rasanya ingin aku melepaskan dan mengabaikan segala hal dalam kehidupanku, dan hari ini aku benar-benar ingin melakukan hal itu.

Suamiku pergi ke kantor lebih awal, seharusnya aku membereskan rumah yang berantakan serta cucian piring yang menumpuk. Namun, entah mengapa, hari ini aku benar-benar tidak ingin berbuat apa-apa. Padahal, biasanya pekerjaan itu bisa diselesaikan dalam sekejap saja. Namun, entah mengapa, aku benar-benar tidak ingin melakukannya hari ini. Aku hanya berbaring santai di sofa, seolah lupa akan segala tugas yang menumpuk itu. Sambil bermalas-malasan, imajinasiku melayang memikirkan hal-hal yang aneh dan liar. Hampir semuanya adalah imajinasi tentang suamiku, rasanya puas sekali membayangkan bisa memperlakukannya semauku. Ini sebagai bentuk ekspresiku atas segala keluhan dan ketidakpuasanku selama ini! Biar tahu rasa dia!

Membayangkan suamiku yang selalu rapi itu terkejut melihat rumah yang berantakan seperti kapal pecah ini, aku tertawa terbahak-bahak. Namun, pada akhirnya aku bangun juga untuk membersihkan rumah. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa aku membayangkan hal-hal yang tidak mungkin berani kulakukan. Entah mengapa aku merasa takut. _Aigo_, dasar penakut!

Sebenarnya, tadi pagi—saat mengantar suamiku berangkat ke kantor kemudian kembali masuk ke rumah—aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Kehidupan pernikahanku yang aman dengan suami tercinta. Rasanya seperti masakan yang lezat, namun sedikit kurang garam. Meskipun aku berusaha sekuat tenaga mengabaikan rasa "kurang garam" itu, kini rasa itu makin lama semakin terasa jelas.

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

Setelah mau-tidak-mau membersihkan rumah, aku beristirahat dan berbaring santai di lantai yang dingin ketika terdengar suara ketukan di pintu depan.

"Halo, ada orang di rumah?"

Rupanya _Halmeoni_ baik hati ada di depan rumah. _Halmeoni_ itu selalu mengetuk pintu saat berkunjung ke rumah, padahal ia bisa saja menekan bel dan cukup berbicara melalui interkom. Awalnya aku terkejut mendengar suara ketukan kasarnya di pintu besi, namun kini aku sudah terbiasa menghadapi _Halmeoni_ yang tetap selalu mengetuk pintu rumah ini. Toh, aku juga akan terus hidup berdampingan dengan _Halmeoni_ itu, jadi sepertinya lebih nyaman dan tidak ada salahnya jika aku yang menyesuaikan diri dengannya.

"_Halmeoni_, silakan masuk."

"Tolong jaga cucuku ini, _ne_. Aku harus mengurus sesuatu di bank depan sana. Paling lambat hari ini, tapi sepertinya aku kewalahan jika harus mengajak anak ini ke sana."

Anak berusia dua tahun di pelukan _Halmeoni_ itu langsung tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya begitu bertatapan denganku. Sepertinya ia sudah familier dengan wajahku yang juga tinggal di daerah ini. Aku gemas ingin menggigit tangan anak kecil yang putih dan gemuk yang bergerak-gerak dengan tidak sabar itu. Anak-anak memang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan, rasanya tidak tega untuk menolak mereka. Benar-benar penggoda para ibu rupanya!

"Tentu saja, aku senang sekali bersama Taemin. Taeminie, kau mau kan main di sini bersama _Imo_ cantik?"

Begitu Taemin pindah dari pelukan _Halmeoni-_nya dan duduk di pelukanku, anak itu langsung tertawa senang. Suasana hatiku langsung membaik ketika mendengar tawa Taemin. Hm, wangi anak kecil yang lembut dan segar ini memang benar-benar membuatku tenang.

"Terima kasih banyak."

"Tidak apa-apa. _Halmeoni_ tidak usah khawatir."

Biasanya setiap keluar rumah, _Halmeoni_ akan kembali kira-kira enam jam kemudian. Jadi, hari ini aku bisa puas bermain dengan Taemin.

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

Memeluk Taemin yang belum bisa berjalan dan hanya bisa merangkak itu membuat hatiku terasa hangat. Taemin menyentuh pipiku dengan tangan kecil yang dipenuhi air liurnya. Anak itu meronta-ronta ingin berdiri sendiri. Begitu kuturunkan ke lantai, ia berdiri dengan terhuyung-huyung sambil memegang tanganku. Sementara aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan melihat tingkahnya yang seperti itu.

"Taemin cantik, kau pakai baju yang _Imo_ belikan, _ne_."

Baju terusan putih bermotif bunga ungu, baju yang kubeli karena menarik perhatianku saat berkunjung ke _mall_ beberapa waktu lalu itu sangat cocok dengan Taemin. Seolah mengerti perkataanku, Taemin memainkan ujung bajunya. Gemas karena ingin mengigitnya, segera kupeluk dan kugendong Taemin sambil melompat-lompat pelan di dalam rumah.

"_Umma_ Taemin beruntung sekali _ne_, bisa punya anak cantik sepertimu. Taemin senang tidak, main sama _Imo_?"

Taemin menggeliat dan melepaskan diri dari pelukanku seolah tidak peduli, kemudian merangkak pelan ke arah ruang tamu. Begitu Taemin terlepas dari pelukanku, rasanya salah satu sudut hatiku kosong dan dingin seketika. Aku juga ingin sekali memiliki anak perempuan cantik yang mirip dengan suamiku. Dengan begitu, mungkin suamiku juga akan lebih memerhatikanku dan aku tidak lagi iri dengan wanita lain yang mempunyai anak. Tidak, sebenarnya aku yang lebih membutuhkan perhatian suamiku di saat harus rela mengikhlaskan anak yang tidak kunjung datang. Padahal, suamiku juga akan lebih memerhatikan rumah tangganya jika kami mempunyai anak. Setali tiga uang. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas.

Meskipun aku tahu ini adalah salah satu rasa tamakku, namun belakangan ini pikiran itu terus memenuhi kepalaku dan rasanya kini bukan hanya keinginan semata lagi. Aku juga ingin merasa dicintai. Aku ingin suami yang benar-benar memerhatikanku, bukan hanya suami yang berdiri di sampingku. Apa aku terlalu tamak?

"Taemin, tidak boleh ke sana, _ne_."

Seolah mengerti ucapanku, Taemin yang duduk di depan pintu ruang baca suamiku itu mulai menangis. Suara tangisan anak sekecil itu ternyata benar-benar nyaring sampai hampir membuat gendang telingaku pecah. Mengapa anak ini tertarik sekali dengan ruang baca pribadi suamiku? Gawat. Aku segera menggendong Taemin yang masih meronta-ronta dan berusaha membuatnya diam sambil berjalan-jalan di dalam rumah. Namun, sepertinya percuma saja. Anak perempuan ini keras kepala juga.

"Taemin, kalau kau masuk ke sana, nanti _Samchon_ marah. Maafkan _Imo_, _ne_. _Nde_?"

Akan tetapi, Taemin sama sekali tidak menggubris perkataanku dan tetap menunjuk ke arah pintu ruang baca dengan air mata berlinang-linang. Apa boleh buat. Meskipun tempat itu adalah ruangan pribadi suamiku, aku juga tidak tega membiarkan anak kecil ini menangis terus-menerus. _Aku ini kan seorang Imo yang baik hati!_

"Baiklah, Taemin, kalau begitu kita masuk sebentar lalu segera keluar lagi, _ne_. Lalu, kau tidak boleh menyentuh apa-apa. Karena kalau ketahuan _Samchon_, nanti dia marah."

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

Entah apakah anak ini mengerti perkataanku. Begitu masuk ruang baca, ia langsung merangkak dengan lincah. Aku sendiri merasa asing dengan tempat ini karena hanya sesekali masuk untuk bersih-bersih. Namun, kali ini aku bertekad untuk mengamati tempat ini. Toh, biasanya aku tidak pernah melanggar jika suamiku melarangku untuk masuk ke tempat ini. Besok-besok pun aku tidak akan masuk diam-diam lagi seperti ini. Baiklah, tidak apa-apa asal tidak ketahuan. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakuti.

"Taemin, sebentar, ya. Kau main sendiri dulu di sini, ya."

Rasa penasaranku timbul saat melihat laci yang terkunci di meja besar suamiku. Aku melepaskan jepit rambut tipis dari rambutku, memasukkannya ke lubang kunci dan sibuk melancarkan salah satu keahlianku dulu. Keahlianku ini pernah menjadi sumber penghasilan tambahanku, dengan cara membongkar laci kakak-kakak lelakiku di rumah dan melaporkan ke ibu kalau ada benda-benda yang aneh. Setelah sekian lama tidak melakukannya, aku membutuhkan cukup banyak waktu untuk menggerak-gerakkan jepit rambut ini. Akhirnya, terdengar suara kunci terbuka ketika jepit rambut kugerakkan ke atas. Oho, ternyata kemampuanku masih belum hilang.

Aku membuka laci, kemudian mengeluarkan isinya dengan hati-hati dan kuletakkan satu per satu di atas meja. Penuh dengan buku catatan dan dokumen-dokumen, juga ada sebuah album foto. Padahal, tidak ada sesuatu yang spesial, mengapa harus dikunci? Membuat orang jadi penasaran dengan sosok suamiku sebelum bertemu denganku, perlahan aku memerhatikan beberapa helai kertas saat akan memasukkannya kembali dengan hati-hati. Kemudian, kertas-kertas itu mulai mengejutkanku. _Tidak, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka akan menemukan hal seperti ini!_

Tanganku bergetar, tidak percaya bahwa foto-foto dan dokumen di tanganku ini adalah milik suamiku. Aku membuka mata lebar-lebar dan membaca satu per satu huruf yang tertera di dokumen itu dengan teliti, lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto dengan hati-hati agar tidak terlipat. Namun, aku tidak berani melihat semua foto itu. Aku terlalu takut dan rasanya tidak ingin memercayainya, sehingga aku segera mengalihkan pandangan dari benda-benda itu. Pikiranku kosong dan rasanya kepalaku hampir pecah. Aku berusaha mengambil napas panjang sambil memejamkan mata untuk menenangkan diriku sendiri, namun rupanya hal itu tidak mudah.

Sambil menenangkan hati, aku terhuyung mengayunkan tangan menutup laci meja.

"Taemin, _Imo_ tidak suka berada di kamar ini. Ayo, kita keluar."

Aku memeluk Taemin yang meronta karena tidak ingin keluar dari kamar itu, dan menutup pintu kamar dengan keras. Pipi lembut anak itu menempel di wajahku. Air mataku yang menetes begitu saja membasahi pipi lembutnya. Taemin menatapku heran, namun aku sama sekali tidak punya tenaga untuk menghapus dan menyembunyikan air mata ini. Entah mengapa aku merasa nasibku menyedihkan. Berbeda dengan apa yang kuketahui sampai saat ini, ternyata selama ini aku tidak mengenal suamiku sendiri. Aneh dan janggal. Mulai saat ini, suamiku adalah sebuah misteri bagiku.

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

**~Day's-100~**

_Benar-benar memuakkan!_ Rasanya aku ingin berteriak sekuat tenaga memintanya mengembalikan kehidupan pernikahanku dan memukulnya habis-habisan. Namun, aku, Kim Jae Joong, akan tetap bersabar layaknya wanita elegan selama 100 hari lagi. Setelah itu, aku akan menikamnya dari belakang dengan mengajukan gugatan cerai.

Aku sudah cukup sabar melayaninya dan menjadi istri yang selalu mendukungnya selama dua tahun ini. _Dasar orang kasar!_ Jung Yunho, kau akan menyesal telah berbuat seperti ini padaku! Tidak ada yang mengerti betapa marah dan kesalnya hatiku ini.

Apa alasanku ingin bercerai? Hm, namja kurang ajar yang sekarang menjadi suamiku itu, jangankan mencintaiku, menyukaiku saja tidak!

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

Karena penemuan yang mengejutkan beberapa waktu lalu, aku semakin tidak suka melayani suamiku. Namun, aku tetap bersabar dan mengabaikan hal itu karena tidak ingin kehilangan suamiku. Maka dari itu, seolah tidak ada kejadian apa-apa, pagi ini aku membuatkannya sup rumput laut untuk mengingatkannya akan ulang tahun ke-2 pernikahan kami. Tetapi, suamiku malah menatapku dengan heran. _Cih_, kalau memang lupa, setidaknya makan saja sup itu dengan tenang. Mengapa harus sampai menggerutu dan berkata, 'Tumben masak sup ini?' membuat suasana hatiku semakin buruk saja.

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

Lalu, aku mengunjungi kantor suamiku setelah pulang kerja, ingin mengajaknya untuk—paling tidak—makan malam bersama di luar. Tetapi, ternyata sekretaris cantiknya yang biasanya ada di kantor itu tidak terlihat batang hidungnya. Kebetulan sekali, jadi aku tidak perlu bertemu sekretaris yang kadang membuatku cemburu itu. Aku melirik sekilas ke arah meja sekretaris itu dan membuka pintu ruang direktur perlahan, ternyata suamiku ada di dalam. Tidak terlihat rangkaian bunga atau hadiah, yang ada hanyalah minuman alkohol di atas meja. Suamiku malah sedang minum bersama kakak kandungku yang sekaligus temannya. Fiuh, malang sekali nasibku.

Rasanya aku ingin mendorong dan membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan keras, sambil berteriak, 'Apa-apaan kalian di hari ulang tahun pernikahanku!', namun pembicaraan kedua orang itu terlihat sangat serius. Meskipun suamiku biasanya memang selalu terlihat serius, saat ini rasanya keterlaluan jika aku mengganggu mereka. Karena itu, aku hanya mengamati mereka dari pintu dengan tenang, atau bisa dikatakan 'menguping'.

"Bagaimana kabar Joongie?"

Bahkan kakak kandungku sendiri sudah melupakan pernikahanku yang mewah dua tahun lalu dan sekarang malah mengobrol santai dengan suamiku. Asal kau tahu, kabarku buruk sekali saat ini!

"Ya, baik-baik saja sepertinya."

Ckck, bisa-bisanya ia berbicara seperti itu. Kalau sampai kakakku tahu betapa menderitanya aku semenjak menjadi istri lelaki itu, aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana botol minuman itu akan melayang ke kepala suamiku. Awalnya kupikir kedua orang itu hanya membicarakan masalah bisnis yang tidak kumengerti, namun perlahan mereka mulai mengganti topik obrolan.

"Sebenarnya, kenapa kau menikahinya? Menikahi anak yang masih ingusan seperti itu. Sampai sekarang pun aku masih tidak mengerti apa tujuanmu sebenarnya."

Hah! Benarkah ucapan itu keluar dari mulut kakak kandungku sendiri? Sosok _Oppa_ yang di bayangkanku selalu melindungiku sepenuh hati itu telah hilang. Yang ada hanyalah sosok seorang kakak bermulut tajam.

Yunnie, cepat katakan. Katakan kalau kau mencintaiku! Meskipun dia itu kakak kandungku, aku akan sangat bahagia kalau kau melawan ucapannya itu. Cepat!

"Itu, hanya karena saat itu aku perlu untuk menikah saja. Kau kan tahu situasiku saat itu."

_Astaga! Omong kosong macam apa ini? _Sesaat aku sempat meragukan telingaku sendiri. Perlu untuk menikah? Jadi, bukan karena ia memerlukanku? Tidak mungkin.

"Oh, iya ya? Lalu, bagaimana setelah menikahinya?"

"Menyebalkan."

Oh, begitu rupanya. Tanganku yang tadinya memegang pegangan pintu kuat-kuat, kini mulai lemas. Selama ini, bagiku, kehidupan pernikahan ini terasa menyenangkan dan membahagiakan. Ternyata suamiku tidak merasa seperti itu. Sisa tenaga dalam tubuhku seolah perlahan luruh dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dan menghilang begitu saja.

"Yah, biarpun begitu, dia itu adikku! Menyebalkan bagaimana maksudmu? Selama tinggal bersamanya, nanti juga kau akan mulai mencintainya, kan? Kenapa nada bicaramu sedih begitu?"

Nah, bagus! Kakakku memang paling hebat. Meski begitu, aku tetap merasa sakit hati. Dari sela-sela pintu, yang terlihat hanyalah wajah kakakku yang memerah dan punggung suamiku. Sementara aku duduk berlutut seperti orang bodoh sambil mengamati mereka.

"Mencintainya?... setelah menikahinya, satu-satunya yang membaik hanyalah kondisi perusahaan ini. Berkat Joongie, mertuaku bersedia melakukan investasi di perusahaan ini dan kalau dipikir-pikir, tentu saja aku yang merasa berterima kasih."

Aku tidak bisa mendengar ucapannya secara penuh karena suamiku memelankan suaranya. Aku berdiri perlahan sambil menutup pintu dengan hati-hati agar tidak ketahuan. Baiklah, jadi begitu rupanya. Ternyata selama ini hanya aku yang tidak mengetahui hal ini. Bagaikan seorang putri yang tinggal di dalam kastil, yang selama ini mengira dunia ini sepenuhnya indah dan penuh kebahagiaan, lalu terkejut melihat banyak rakyat miskin yang sakit dan hidup menderita di luar kastil. Tiba-tiba aku menyesal karena berniat untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun pernikahan kami. Percuma saja sepertinya.

"Untung saja Joongie tidak mengetahui hal ini. Toh, tidak ada salahnya kan kalau aku tinggal bersamanya dan dia bahagia."

Suara suamiku yang sempat terdengar saat aku menutup pintu itu semakin menusuk hatiku. _Dasar suami kurang ajar!_ Kini aku tahu semuanya. Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku juga tidak menguping pembicaraan mereka. Jung Yunho, jelas ia akan berbuat seperti itu.

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

Begitu keluar dari kantor itu dan menyetop taksi, rasa menyesal semakin merasuki diriku. Seandainya dulu aku belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh, mungkin aku tidak akan diperlakukan seperti ini. Entah selama ini mereka makan apa, namun keempat kakak lelakiku kini memiliki karier yang luar biasa. Mereka telah menjadi profesor, dokter, pengacara, dan ahli finansial. Sementara aku, anak perempuan bungsu yang dinanti-nantikan oleh kedua orang tuaku ini malah tidak tertarik untuk belajar. Aku tidak suka memikirkan hal-hal yang membuatku sakit kepala dan lebih memilih untuk hidup santai dan nyaman. Karena itu, aku tidak pernah berusaha sungguh-sungguh dan baru saat inilah aku menyesalinya. Konyol juga aku ini.

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

Orang tuaku dulu memaksaku les privat supaya tidak kalah dengan kakak-kakakku. Lalu, kakak-kakakku selalu sibuk mencariku jika aku tidak berani pulang selama dua hari setelah pembagian rapor di sekolah. Aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakan ingin berbisnis saja, namun kedua orang tuaku tetap bersikeras menyuruhku masuk universitas. Karena itu, begitu lulus dari universitas, aku langsung menikah.

Sejujurnya, aku tidak ingin terlihat putus asa di depan teman-temanku karena tidak memiliki pekerjaan. Sebenarnya, aku yang tidak pernah bekerja susah payah ini rasanya ingin sedikit pamer karena mendapat "tangkapan bagus". Itu sebabnya aku cepat-cepat menikah. Saat itu pun aku menyukai Yunnie _Oppa_. Tidak, dulu aku ingin memilikinya.

Dulu, setiap melihat _Oppa_ yang tampan, selalu tersenyum kecil, dan memiliki gaya berpakaian yang bagus itu, rasanya aku ingin membungkusnya dan membawanya pulang. Rasanya tidak bosan-bosan memandanginya. Lagi pula, dulu ia seolah memiliki pesona khusus yang membuat hati wanita bergetar. Wah, rupanya aku tetap bisa memuji suamiku seperti ini.

Suami yang selama dua tahun ini selalu acuh tak acuh setiap kali aku menyambutnya dengan gembira saat ia baru pulang dari lembur dan tugas dinas. Suami yang tidak mendengarkanku ketika kuajak mengobrol dan hanya sibuk membaca buku. Suami yang bahkan tidak ingat hari ulang tahun pernikahan kami dan malah minum sambil menggerutu seperti itu!

Pernikahan. Menikah hanya karena perlu untuk menikah. Lalu, apa aku ini ibarat barang bonus? _Haish!_

Ini benar-benar suatu penghinaan dalam hidupku. Lihat saja nanti. Mata dibalas dengan mata. Aku akan membuat Jung Yunho merasakan penghinaan dalam hidupnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kabuuuuur sebelum dikeroyok masa! Sebelumnya maafkan! Maafkan! Iya git salah sangat salah karena ditengah hutang FF yang segunung malah buat FF baru lagi. Bukan maksud menelantarkan FF yang lain, tapi sekarang git lagi kena WB akut gegara hiatus kelamaan :'( . Jadi FF ini hanya pancingan saja agar otak git kembali normal (?) dan bisa berimajinasi kembali untuk meneruskan FF yang yang masih continue. ****Tenang saja FF ini tidak akan terlantar seperti FF git yang lain karena tinggal ketik saja. Tapi, jika yang respon FF ini sedikit terpaksa akan git hapus aja. Untuk itu mohon dukungannya!**

_**Bandung, 24 Oktober 2014**_

_**07:45 AM**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sebelumnya maafkan git udah menimbulkan kesalahpahaman karena banyak yang mengira FF ini gak akan dilanjut. Bukan, maksud git bukan gak akan dilanjut tapi hanya ditunda untuk sementara karena setelah melihat jumlah review yang sedikit git jadi gak semangat nulis. Maafkan git yang egois ini ne. Git bener-bener minta maaf karena tidak memikirkan chingu-chingu yang udah review. **

**Okeh, deh mulai sekarang git gak akan mengukur seberapa banyak yang review. Semangat gak semangat git akan tetep nulis buat chingu-chingu yang udah nunggu :D **

**Notice : Part ini sangat panjang dan disarankan untuk menyiapkan cemilan dan minumannya biar ada yang nemenin, muehehe...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Part 1 :**

_Suami yang selama dua tahun ini selalu acuh tak acuh setiap kali aku menyambutnya dengan gembira saat ia baru pulang dari lembur dan tugas dinas. Suami yang tidak mendengarkanku ketika kuajak mengobrol dan hanya sibuk membaca buku. Suami yang bahkan tidak ingat hari ulang tahun pernikahan kami dan malah minum sambil menggerutu seperti itu!_

_Pernikahan. Menikah hanya karena perlu untuk menikah. Lalu, apa aku ini ibarat barang bonus? Haish!_

_Ini benar-benar suatu penghinaan dalam hidupku. Lihat saja nanti. Mata dibalas dengan mata. Aku akan membuat Jung Yunho merasakan penghinaan dalam hidupnya._

.

.

.

**-**** Part 2****-**

.

.

.

**~Day's-90~**

Sepertinya Yunnie tidak menyadari ada perubahan pada diriku. Ia tetap tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa. Awalnya aku sempat khawatir kalau ia tahu aku datang ke kantornya kemarin. Tetapi, karena aku tahu pasti bahwa ia bukan orang yang memerhatikan hal-hal sepele seperti itu, kekhawatiranku seolah tidak terbukti. Meskipun aku tidak suka menyetujuinya, tetapi Yunnie masih belum mengetahui hal ini.

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

Setelah berhari-hari sengaja merengek untuk ditemani berbelanja di supermarket, sepertinya Yunnie tidak tahan dan akhirnya pergi menemaniku ke supermarket. Ini baru pertama kalinya sejak kami menikah. Hehe, ternyata menyenangkan juga pergi berbelanja bersama seperti ini. Entah mengapa, setiap bersama Yunnie, aku langsung berubah lembut seperti agar-agar. Sampai aku curiga, jangan-jangan tanpa kusadari ia telah memberiku obat rahasia.

"Yunnie, jangan lupa ambil troli belanja."

Aku menahan Yunnie yang langsung masuk begitu saja ke dalam supermarket dan menyuruhnya mengambil troli belanja. Selama ini aku selalu menghormati dan memperlakukannya seperti raja, bahkan sekali pun ia tidak pernah mengambilkan minuman untukku. _Cih_, mulai sekarang aku juga akan bersikap lebih berani kepadanya.

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

Suasana supermarket di akhir pekan cukup ramai, sehingga beberapa kali aku tersenggol oleh orang lain ketika berdiri menunggu Yunnie di pintu masuk supermarket. Tidak sabar menunggu Yunnie yang tidak kunjung datang, akhirnya aku menghampirinya ke tempat pengambilan troli.

Lelaki itu ternyata hanya terdiam sambil menatap barisan troli belanja. Orang ini, sepertinya ia memang tidak bisa melakukan hal lain selain pekerjaan kantornya. Akhirnya aku juga yang harus turun tangan.

"Yunnie, masukkan dulu koin ke troli ini, baru bisa ditarik dan dipakai."

Aku segera meletakkan koin seratus won ke sebuah tempat berbentuk lingkaran dan mendorongnya masuk ke dalam troli. Terdengar bunyi _'klik'_ dan rantai yang menghubungkan troli belanja itu dengan troli lainnya pun terlepas. Ternyata ada juga yang bisa kulakukan lebih baik daripada orang ini. Wah, senang rasanya. Lihat, kan? Aku ini juga wanita yang cukup mampu.

"Begitu rupanya. Tapi, kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Entahlah, tanya saja pemilik supermarket ini."

Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku penasaran juga. Toh, kalau ada orang yang mau mencuri troli, ia juga tidak akan mengurungkan niatnya hanya karena uang seratus won. Gara-gara pertanyaannya itu, aku jadi penasaran juga. Yah, seandainya saja aku tahu tentang semua hal di dunia ini, pasti aku juga tahu isi hati orang ini.

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

Yunnie mengambil alih troli yang hendak kudorong dan berjalan di sebelahku sambil mendorong troli. Sepertinya ia menyadari kalau biasanya para suami lain di supermarket yang mendorong troli belanja, sehingga aku bisa berjalan ke sana kemari sesuka hatiku mengambil barang belanjaan.

"Yunnie, katanya ini produk Swiss."

Aku menunjuk sebuah kotak sereal sambil tersenyum pelan, sementara Yunnie hanya menggelengkan kepala. Yunnie sama sekali tidak mau makan makanan lain selain makanan Korea, termasuk ham. Aku sebenarnya sangat menyukai sereal, namun selama ini aku selalu menahan diri. Mulai sekarang, aku akan makan apa saja yang kusuka.

"Kalau makan sereal buatan Swiss ini, pasti nanti rasanya seolah berada di dekat Pegunungan Alpen. Aku beli ini, _nde_. _Nde_?"

Senang sekali rasanya melihat wajah Yunnie yang terkejut karena gaya bicaraku yang manja dan berlebihan. Begitu aku berjinjit untuk mengambil kotak sereal yang terletak di rak paling tinggi dan tidak terjangkau oleh tanganku itu, Yunnie lalu mengambilkan satu kotak dan meletakkannya ke dalam troli. Tinggi Yunnie 184 cm, sementara aku hanya 155 cm. Aku menikah dengannya dengan risiko mengalami sakit leher karena harus mendongak untuk menatap wajahnya. Tetapi, mengapa semuanya jadi seperti ini? Sial, kenapa aku teringat kejadian waktu itu lagi. Sekarang yang penting adalah berbelanja keperluan rumah dan menyiapkan makan malam hari ini. Aku menggelengkan kepala dengan keras, berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran itu dari benakku, ketika tangan Yunnie yang besar memegang kepalaku.

"Kenapa kau menggeleng-gelengkan kepalamu begitu? Kebiasaan yang tidak bagus. Jangan lakukan lagi."

Hm? Yunnie sedang memerhatikanku rupanya. Tetapi, tetap saja, aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi, masa dia memegang kepalaku seenaknya seperti itu!

"Oh ya? _Geurae_. Yunnie, kau mau makan apa malam ini? Karena kau telah mengantarku berbelanja hari ini, aku akan memasakkan apa saja untukmu."

"Dengan kemampuan masakmu yang seperti itu? Sudahlah, hangatkan saja masakan ikan makerel yang diberikan oleh ibumu dan beli keperluan rumah saja di sini."

Lagi-lagi ia menghina kemampuan masakku. Keterlaluan! Aku ini perempuan yang langsung menikah begitu lulus dari universitas, jadi bisa memasak nasi saja sudah untung. Zaman sekarang, orang tua juga tidak mengajarkan anak perempuannya memasak. Lagi pula anggota keluarga di rumah juga tidak banyak sampai aku harus ikut membantu di dapur. Setidaknya, aku yang selama ini hidup bagaikan tuan putri di rumah, tidak membiarkanmu kelaparan dan selalu menyiapkan makanan tiga kali sehari. Seharusnya ia berterima kasih padaku, bukannya malah menggerutu seperti itu. Orang ini memang pantas diberi pelajaran oleh para ibu rumah tangga. Fiuh, aku juga harus bersabar. Pada saat-saat seperti ini, mempunyai sifat yang baik itu rasanya begaikan dosa. Benar-benar!

"Kalau begitu, ayo, ke sana. Tempat keperluan rumah di sebelah sana."

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

Rak yang menyediakan barang keperluan rumah tangga dapat dijumpai setelah melewati bagian makanan. Aku yang sudah hafal dengan supermarket ini lalu menunjukkan kepada Yunnie arah tempat itu. Aku tahu kalau orang tinggi memang mempunyai kaki yang panjang. Itu sebabnya, aku harus berjalan tiga langkah supaya bisa menyamai satu langkah panjang suamiku. Berjalan dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak perhatian ini memang sama saja dengan berolahraga dan berdiet.

"Dua cumi-cumi, hanya 1.000 won. Diskon spesial akhir pekan. Ayo, silakan beli. Cumi-cumi murah meriah dan segar..."

_Cumi-cumi!_ Menu makan malam hari ini adalah cumi goreng. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, aku segera berlari menuju tempat cumi-cumi itu dijual. Aku berusaha menerobos orang-orang yang ramai berkumpul di sana dan mengulurkan tanganku. Namun, tanganku yang pendek tidak bisa menjangkau bungkusan cumi-cumi itu. Menyebalkan. Mana badanku pendek, kenapa sih orang-orang sampai berkerumun berlapis-lapis seperti ini?

Tampak di depanku seorang wanita yang terlihat sebaya denganku. Wanita itu berpegangan tangan dengan kekasihnya yang sepertinya juga sebaya. Sesaat timbul rasa cemburu dalam diriku. Aku tidak pernah berpegangan tangan dengan suamiku untuk membeli barang yang sedang diskon di supermarket. Aku tahu tindakanku selanjutnya memang konyol dan keterlaluan, namun aku sengaja menerobos ke depan melalui sela-sela kedua orang yang sedang berpegangan tangan itu, kemudian segera mengambil dua bungkus cumi-cumi murah meriah. Berhasil, namun aku jadi merasa bersalah. Padahal, pemandangan tadi bisa banyak dijumpai di mana saja. Entah mengapa, tidak biasanya aku merasa iri seperti tadi.

Setelah mengambil dua bungkus cumi-cumi, dengan susah payah aku kembali berusaha keluar dari kerumunan itu. Akan tetapi, suamiku tidak terlihat lagi. _Jung Yunho, pergi ke mana kau?_

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

Biasanya Yunnie mudah ditemukan di antara kerumunan orang karena badannya tinggi. Namun, setelah berputar-putar di bagian keperluan rumah tangga, aku tetap tidak bisa menemukan suamiku. Rasanya semua orang di supermarket mendadak bertambah tinggi. Sehingga Yunnie tidak terlihat di antara mereka. Aku merogoh kantong celana _training_-ku hendak mengambil telepon genggam, namun tidak ada apa-apa di dalam kantongku. Dompet pun tidak ada. Kantong celanaku benar-benar kosong molompong. Barulah aku ingat kalau tadi aku meletakkan tas berisi dompet dan telepon genggam di dalam troli belanja. _Astaga, bagaimana aku bisa menemukan Yunnie di supermarket seluas ini?_ Aku pun berkeliling tanpa tujuan di dalam supermarket. Setelah berkeliling mencarinya dari lantai satu sampai lantai tiga, kakiku kini terasa sakit. Bahkan aku juga tidak punya ongkos untuk pulang. Timbul rasa menyesal karena telah datang ke supermarket sejauh ini.

– _Perhatian, dari tempat laporan anak hilang di sebelah Mc Donald. Kang Woo Mi, seorang anak dengan atasan biru dan celana pendek hitam sedang mencari ayahnya yang bernama Kang Si Wan. Kang Si Wan-ssi, harap datang menjemput Kang Woo Mi di tempat laporan anak hilang._

Oh iya! Benar juga. Lebih baik aku melapor agar diumumkan seperti itu. Ternyata Tuhan masih menolongku. Aku segera berjalan tertatih-tatih dengan kakiku yang sakit sambil menenteng dua bungkus cumi-cumi ke tempat laporan anak hilang. Melihatku yang tampak menyedihkan, seorang petugas dan anak kecil di tempat itu memandangku dengan heran.

"Anda ingin mencari anak Anda?"

Hm, bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya, ya? Seketika itu juga berbagai pikiran bermunculan di kepalaku.

"Aku ingin mencari suamiku, bisa tolong diumumkan dari sini, kan?"

Petugas lelaki itu memiringkan kepala dan menatapku dengan heran, seolah tidak mengerti maksud ucapanku. Rasanya aku perlu membuktikan kalau aku ini sebenarnya adalah wanita waras.

"Tas yang berisi telepon genggam dan dompetku ada di troli belanja yang dibawa oleh suamiku. Tadi kami sempat berpisah sebentar dan aku tidak bisa menemukannya. Bisa tolong diumumkan, kan?"

Dengan memanfaatkan senjata wajahku yang awet muda, aku memohon dengan nada putus asa sambil memasang ekspresi sedih. Petugas lelaki itu akhirnya memberikan kursi anak-anak dan menyuruhku duduk. Lelaki tampan ini sopan sekali ternyata. Seandainya aku belum menikah... Nah, pikiranku kembali melayang pada hal yang aneh-aneh.

"Siapa nama suami Anda?"

"Hm, boleh tidak diumumkan seperti ini?"

Aku mengambil memo dan pulpen yang dipegang oleh petugas lelaki itu dan menuliskan kalimat yang sudah kupikirkan sejak aku berkeliling mencari Yunnie tadi. Jung Yunho, kalau kau memang membuangku, ini balasanku untukmu.

– _Perhatian, dari tempat laporan anak hilang di sebelah Mc Donald lantai satu. Perhatian kepada Direktur Industri IT BigEast Tech bernama Jung Yunho, istri Anda yang cantik dan masih muda ini sedang menunggu Anda di tempat laporan anak hilang. Kami harap Direktur Jung Yunho segera datang menjemput istrinya, Kim Jae Joong, yang sudah menunggu di sini dengan tidak sabar. Sekali lagi kami beritahukan kepada Direktur Jung Yunho, harap segera datang ke tempat laporan anak hilang untuk menjemput Kim Jae Joong._

Petugas lelaki itu mengumumkan persis dengan apa yang kutulis di memo. Sikap petugas tampan dan baik hati itu membuatku senang. Penurut, tampan, dan perhatian. Wanita yang nanti menjadi pendampingnya pasti beruntung sekali. Kalau dipikir-pikir, teman-temanku juga kadang berkata demikian kepadaku. Yah, meskipun tidak beruntung, ternyata aku juga bisa mendapat lelaki seperti Yunnie.

"_Gomabseumnida_. Oh ya, es krim yang dimakan anak itu... itu dia beli sendiri, _nde_?"

Aku sejak tadi terus memerhatikan es krim yang dipegang oleh seorang anak yang duduk seorang diri di tempat itu. Setelah tadi sibuk berkeliling selama beberapa saat, kini aku sedikit pusing. Apalagi selama beberapa hari ini aku tidak bisa tidur dan makan dengan teratur. Sepertinya aku butuh sesuatu yang manis-manis.

"_Anio_. Itu gratis, mau saya ambilkan?"

"_Gomabseumnida_. Kalau masih lajang memang sigap sekali, ya."

Ups, tanpa sadar aku menyebutnya lajang. Entahlah, namun kelihatannya ia sebaya denganku.

"Nyonya juga kelihatannya masih muda. Tapi tidak sopan kan, kalau saya menanyakan umur Anda?"

Meski tidak seperti saat aku melihat senyuman Yunnie dulu, senyuman petugas tampan ini cukup membuatku berdebar-debar dengan lesung pipinya itu. Dulu Yunnie juga sering tersenyum seperti itu kepadaku. Apakah lelaki ini juga akan berubah jika menikah nanti?

"Umurku dua puluh lima tahun."

"Tapi Anda sudah menikah? Saya pikir Anda awet muda. Dan, ternyata memang masih muda rupanya."

"_Nde_. Tadinya kupikir umur kita sama, tapi sepertinya kau yang awet muda, _nde_."

"Saya? Saya 33 tahun, dan iya, memang awet muda."

"Berarti sebaya dengan suamiku. Tapi kau benar-benar awet muda."

"_Nde_, memang sudah dari lahir seperti ini."

Sepertinya, para lelaki tampan, termasuk suamiku, memang punya rasa percaya diri yang berlebihan. Aku yang sudah berpengalaman menghadapi lelaki seperti itu bisa mengerti tingkah petugas tampan itu. Petugas itu mengedikkan bahunya dengan wajah puas kemudian mengulurkan es krim yang segera kuterima dengan senyum lebar. Tidak kusangka, kini aku punya pengalaman datang ke tempat laporan anak hilang dan mendapat es krim gratis. Kalau nanti ada acara televisi tentang "titik balik kehidupan", jangan-jangan kisahku ini bisa menjadi tontonan menarik dan mendapat rating lebih dari 50%.

Aku memandang anak kecil di tempat itu dengan ramah dan berusaha mendekatinya, namun ia malah tidak mengacuhkanku dengan dingin. Karena malu, akhirnya aku malah mengambil satu es krim lagi. Sementara petugas lelaki itu malah menertawakanku diam-diam. Pasti ia kasihan melihat wanita seumuranku sedang bertingkah seperti ini. _Dasar Jung Yunho!_ Orang itu telah membuat istrinya yang baik-baik saja ini terlihat seperti orang aneh. Awas saja kalau ia datang nanti!

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

"Suami Anda belum datang juga."

Sementara membayangkan skenario hidupku seorang diri, akhirnya aku sadar bahwa Yunnie masih belum datang dan aku sudah menghabiskan tiga batang es krim. Entah apa ia langsung pulang karena malas mencariku yang tiba-tiba hilang, atau ia tidak mendengar pengumuman tadi karena terlalu sibuk berkeliling mencariku. Wah, sekarang aku benar-benar malu berada di tempat ini.

"Bisa tolong umumkan sekali lagi, tidak?"

Aku kembali menulis isi pengumuman di kertas memo petugas itu. Huh, entah mengapa suamiku itu sama sekali tidak peduli kepadaku.

– _Kami mohon maaf kepada pengunjung sekalian. Kim Jae Joong, istri dari Direktur Jung Yunho yang 20 menit lalu kami umumkan, masih menunggu di tempat laporan anak hilang. Direktur Jung Yunho tidak sengaja membuang dan membiarkan istrinya yang masih muda ini, kan? Saat ini wanita ini bahkan sudah menghabiskan tiga batang es krim. Kim Jae Joong saat ini masih aman berada di tempat laporan anak hilang ini. Diharapkan yang bersangkutan datang secepatnya begitu mendengar pengumuman ini._

"Memangnya tidak apa-apa jika diumumkan seperti itu?"

"_Gwenchana_. Toh, aku hanya sebagai pengganti di pekerjaan sampingan adikku ini. Hari ini kekasih adikku akan pergi belajar bahasa asing ke luar negeri dan katanya dia harus mengantar ke bandara, makanya dia memintaku menggantikannya. Aku juga tidak peduli kalau nanti dia dipecat. Lagipula, menarik juga pekerjaan seperti ini."

"Memangnya adikmu tidak marah nanti?"

"Pasti dia sudah tahu apa risikonya menitipkan pekerjaan ini di tanganku."

Petugas itu kembali tersenyum lebar. Orang ini ternyata ramah sekali, tersenyum terus sejak tadi. Sementara anak kecil di sampingku duduk sambil terkantuk-kantuk dan es krim yang ia pegang jatuh ke lututnya. Anak kecil yang terkejut karena lututnya terkena es krim yang lengket dan dingin itu mulai menangis.

"Bagaimana ini? Anak Manis, jangan menangis, _nde_."

Sang petugas berjongkok di depan anak kecil itu dengan panik dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sebagai seorang ibu rumah tangga sekaligus bibi yang cantik, rasanya aku perlu turun tangan.

"Anak Manis, biar Bibi Cantik bersihkan, _nde_. Lalu, nanti kita ambil es krim yang baru lagi. Sst, sekarang jangan menangis lagi, _nde_."

Namun entah mengapa. Anak kecil itu malah makin keras menangis ketika aku mendekatinya. Padahal, biasanya bujukan ini manjur untuk Taemin. Penampilanku juga tidak menyeramkan. Apa ia tidak suka mendengar kata 'Bibi Cantik?' padahal, aku hanya ingin menghiburnya. Dasar anak ini, huh!

"Bisa tolong ambilkan tisu?"

Aku menyeka es krim yang meleleh di lutut anak itu dengan tisu dan menggendongnya. Anak berumur tiga tahun itu tidak berat dan pipinya benar-benar terasa halus. Meskipun sudah berkali-kali aku merasakan hal ini, sepertinya memang ada wangi khusus yang timbul dari badan bayi dan anak kecil.

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

Anak kecil yang digendong oleh orang asing yang bukan ibunya itu menangis semakin keras sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Anak ini sudah menunggu di sini lebih dulu daripada aku, jangan-jangan ia juga dibuang oleh keluarganya. Pikiranku kembali melayang jauh dan aku segera menepuk-nepuk punggung anak itu. Aku menggendongnya sambil berjalan berkeliling tempat itu dan suara tangisannya perlahan mulai reda. Fiuh, syukurlah.

"Kim Jae Joong, turunkan anak itu."

Ah, suara Yunnie. Yunnie yang memang tidak suka dengan anak kecil, bahkan tidak suka melihatku berada dekat-dekat dengan anak kecil. Yunnie datang membawa dua kantong plastik belanja penuh dan berdiri dengan wajah tenang. Sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda ia kewalahan mencariku.

Meski begitu, ternyata ia tidak meninggalkanku sendirian di sini. Kalau ia meninggalkanku begitu saja, tentu bukan suami namanya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kadang kelihatannya Yunnie sedang berusaha untuk mempertahankan rumah tangga ini.

"Diumumkan satu kali saja sudah cukup, kan? Kenapa harus diumumkan berkali-kali?"

Yunnie tiba-tiba langsung marah kepada petugas lelaki itu. Wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi dan suaranya yang dingin benar-benar menyeramkan. Pada dasarnya, ia memang lelaki seperti itu. Namun, rasanya asing melihat sosoknya yang seperti ini, sosok yang selama ini tidak kuketahui.

"_Joesonghamnida_."

"Ayo, pulang."

"_Nde_? Oh, _nde_. _Gomabseumnida_, sudah diumumkan."

Aku mengucapkan terima kasih sambil tersenyum ramah kepada petugas itu dan berjalan menyusul suamiku. Biasanya aku harus berjalan lebih cepat jika ingin mengejar langkah kaki Yunnie, namun kali ini aku merasa langkahnya sedikit melambat. Suamiku sepertinya tidak ingin kehilangan diriku untuk kedua kalinya.

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

"Kenapa baru datang sekarang?"

"Karena membayar di kasir dulu."

"_Mwo_? Jadi, kau membayar semuanya dulu baru menjemputku? Kau tidak tahu kalau aku benar-benar menunggumu dengan cemas?"

"Toh, kau juga aman berada di tempat itu. Sebenarnya aku tadi tidak tahu harus kuapakan satu troli penuh itu. Tapi, karena kau juga tidak bisa pulang karena tidak membawa uang, jadi kupikir kau pasti akan menungguku."

"Aku tidak akan menunggumu terus-terusan seperti tadi. Tadi bisa saja aku pulang duluan."

"Kalau begitu, lain kali kau pulang saja duluan. Oh ya, dan tidak usah pakai pengumuman seperti tadi."

"Oke."

Begitu rupanya. Harusnya aku pulang saja tadi. Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca. Aku benar-benar merasa diremehkan dan tidak dihargai.

"Yunnie, aku ingin buat toko."

Yunnie sama sekali tidak bereaksi mendengar ucapanku yang bernada tegas itu. Benar-benar, apa yang harus kulakukan pada orang ini?

"Toko apa?"

"Changmin pernah bilang dia ingin membuka toko cabang."

"Meski teman sekalipun, tidak baik jika dijadikan rekan bisnis. Lalu, bukankah katanya dia ingin membuka toko cabang untuk barang-barang impor bermerek?"

Cih, memangnya orang ini tahu apa tentang temanku? Kau ini tidak bisa seenaknya menilai persahabatan kami.

"_Nde_. Khususnya tas impor bermerek. Lalu, kita bukan menjadi rekan bisnis. Aku yang mengeluarkan modal dan menjalankannya. Changmin hanya sebagai penyedia barang. Bukan rekan bisnis, karena semuanya aku yang mengelola."

"Menjual tas?"

"_Nde_. Yunnie tahu tidak, penjualan di toko Changmin itu tinggi sekali. Karena aku tinggal di Budang, jadi aku ingin membuat toko seperti itu di daerah ini."

"Tidak boleh."

"_Wae_? Tidak ada uang?"

"Orang tuamu tidak akan mengizinkannya."

"Kalau _Appa_, dia memang selalu seperti itu. Entah kenapa dia tidak pernah mengizinkanku berbisnis."

"Namanya juga keluarga. Segala sesuatunya dianggap spesial dan dipikirkan matang-matang. Kalau sudah dapat izin dari orang tuamu, baru kusiapkan."

"Memangnya bagimu aku ini bukan keluargamu? Yunnie tidak peduli jika aku berbisnis?"

"Kau lakukan saja apa yang kau mau. Jangan menghabiskan uang saja dan membuatku terlilit utang. Aku paling tidak suka hal-hal yang membuatku sakit kepala."

"_Geurae_."

Suasana hatiku seketika memburuk mendengar jawaban suamiku yang dingin. Kupikir ia akan melarang jika aku ingin membuka toko. Tadinya aku pikir ia akan menyuruhku mencari pekerjaan yang lebih elegan, tetapi ternyata ia benar-benar tidak peduli denganku. Katanya ia menganggap keluarga itu spesial, tetapi sepertinya aku bukan anggota keluarga yang istimewa bagi suamiku. Kalau begitu, kali ini setidaknya aku harus mendapat kompensasi yang setimpal. Aku akan membuat toko yang besar, mengeruk uangnya habis-habisan, kemudian membuangnya. Huh! Biar tahu rasa konglomerat itu.

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

Aku berjalan mengikuti suamiku sambil tertunduk, saat tiba-tiba Yunnie menghentikan langkahnya dan berhenti di depanku. Ketika aku mengangkat kepala, ternyata ada seorang wanita berdiri di hadapan kami.

"Wah, tidak kusangka kita bertemu di sini."

Wanita itu tersenyum kaku sambil menyapa Yunnie. Mereka berdua berpandangan selama beberapa saat—seolah tidak menyadari keberadaanku, di sebelah suamiku, yang mendongak menatap mereka. Ekspresi mereka tampak seperti pasangan yang saling mencintai dan kebetulan bertemu kembali di suatu tempat.

"Sekolahmu di luar negeri sudah selesai?"

"_Nde_. Kudengar _chagi_ sudah menikah? Tadi aku sempat ragu saat mendengar pengumuman di supermarket ini. ternyata benar-benar kau, _Nde_."

_Chagi_ katanya? Benar-benar, wanita ini. berani-beraninya ia memanggil suami orang dengan kata _'Chagi'_. Tetapi, omong-omong, apa ia tidak melihatku di sini?

"_Nde_, sudah cukup lama. Kau bagaimana?"

"Belum. Tidak kusangka kau sudah menikah."

Tidak kusangka? Memangnya ada apa kalau suamiku menikah? Konyol sekali wanita ini. Nah, sekarang pun ia masih tidak memerhatikanku?

"Wanita ini jelas bukan adikmu, berarti dia istrimu?"

Sepertinya wanita ini baru menyadari keberadaanku sekarang. Wanita bertubuh cukup tinggi itu menundukkan kepalanya menatapku. Aku benar-benar tidak suka perasaan seperti ini. Orang-orang yang seolah menatapku rendah hanya karena tubuhku kecil. Kalau tahu seperti ini, harusnya dulu aku rajin minum susu. Akibat pilih-pilih makanan, sekarang aku jadi menyesal.

"_Annyong haseyo?"_

Untung saja aku punya bakat untuk menjadi seorang selebriti. Aku menyapanya dengan senyum ramah dan bersikap seelegan mungkin—sambil menganggukkan kepala sedikit, layaknya nyonya-nyonya besar—meskipun percikan api seolah menyala di mataku.

"Ini istriku. Kau masih sendiri saja?"

"Istrimu kecil mungil, _nde_. Kau bukannya dulu tidak suka wanita yang badannya pendek, ya?"

Wanita ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Bukannya tubuhku yang pendek, tetapi tubuhmu yang terlalu tinggi besar! Awas saja, kalau aku lepaskan "topeng" nyonya ini dan bertindak semauku, mati kau!

"Oh? Memang, ya?"

Memang, ya? Suami macam apa orang ini? Situasi macam apa ini? Benar-benar! Aku tidak habis pikir.

"_Nde_. Dulu kan kau bilang tinggi badanku ini yang paling pas untukmu."

Dulu... Astaga, benar-benar dua orang ini!

"Yunnie, apa benar begitu?"

"Sepertinya."

Sepertinya? Dasar lelaki brengsek! Bisa-bisanya ia mempermalukan istrinya di hadapan orang lain. Awas saja nanti di rumah!

"_Omo_, kau memanggilnya 'Yunnie'?"

Wanita ini memang wanita yang sangat aneh. Aku istrinya, terserah aku mau memanggil suamiku dengan sebuatan apa. Rasanya aku ingin mencekiknya sekarang.

"Joongie memang suka agak dibuat-buat."

_Dibuat-bu..._ Fiuh. Entah bagaimana aku bisa bersabar sampai saat ini. _Appa_, _Umma_, mengapa anak kalian terlalu baik hati seperti ini?

"Sepertinya begitu. Padahal, dulu kau paling tidak suka dipanggil 'Yunnie'. Oh iya aku baru saja pindah ke dekat sini. Aku tinggal sendirian. Kalau ada waktu, nanti kita bisa sering-sering bertemu, _nde_. _Annyong_."

Wanita itu meliriku sekilas sebelum meninggalkan kami, sementara Yunnie hanya menatap wanita itu dengan bingung. Aku pun hanya menatap suamiku yang seperti itu dengan tidak kalah herannya. Sial, drama macam apa ini!

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

"Yunnie."

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu. panggil saja aku _'Oppa'_, seperti dulu."

Mengapa tiba-tiba orang ini mengatakan sesuatu yang sebelumnya tidak pernah diungkitnya? Dirumah, aku sudah memiliki beberapa orang _Oppa_, mengapa sekarang aku harus memanggil suamiku sendiri dengan sebutan _'Oppa'_ juga?! Selama ini aku selalu bersabar demi menjaga rumah tangga, tetapi sekarang aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi.

"Aku tahu siapa wanita itu."

Aku memasang wajah kesal, tetapi Yunnie hanya berjalan tanpa memandang ke arahku. Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir mengapa aku harus mendapat perlakuan seperti ini selama dua tahun. Keterlaluan!

"Tahu dari mana?"

Suara Yunnie terdengar lemas dan aku menyahut dengan jawaban yang pasti akan menimbulkan pertengkaran di antara kami.

"Dari album foto di laci mejamu."

"_Mwo?"_

Barulah Yunnie menatapku. Tatapan penuh amarah. Meski aku sudah menduga bahwa ia akan marah, namun tatapan mata musangnya seolah mengeluarkan sinar laser yang menusukku tajam. Meskipun itu ruang baca pribadinya, ruangan khusus untuknya, tetap saja ruangan itu bagian dari rumah kami. Tentu saja aku sebagai istrinya terkadang bisa memasuki tempat itu dan sekarang ia seolah hendak membunuhku.

Oke, ruangan pribadi itu memang berisi rahasia-rahasia. Album foto, buku harian, dokumen-dokumen... pantas saja kau melarangku masuk ke tempat itu.

"Album foto di ruang bacamu."

Yunnie langsung membalikkan badan dan berjalan menjauhiku. Meskipun ia tahu kalau aku tidak berjalan mengikutinya, ia tetap tidak berhenti ataupun memelankan langkahnya. Terserahlah, pergi saja sana. Toh, sekarang tasku sudah ada di tanganku lagi. Aku hanya berdiri dan terdiam, sementara Yunnie benar-benar telah pergi meninggalkanku. Kurang ajar, keterlaluan sekali orang itu!

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

Aku sibuk memutar otak selama menunggu taksi di halte. Rasanya gengsi jika pulang ke rumah, tetapi aku juga tidak punya tempat tujuan lain. Perutku lapar dan di dompetku ternyata hanya ada uang 10.000 won. Sial. Dulu aku menikah karena tidak suka menjadi pengangguran, tetapi sampai sekarang pun aku tidak pernah menghambur-hamburkan uang tunai dalam jumlah banyak. Rasanya kini aku sudah menjadi _Ajumma_.

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

Aku turun dari taksi di depan pintu pagar rumah, namun rasanya takut untuk masuk. Jantungku berdebar-debar kencang dan perutku mual. Toh, kita juga akan bercerai. Lihat saja nanti!

"Keluar!"

Begitu aku membuka pintu dan masuk ke rumah, Yunnie berdiri di depan pintu ruang bacanya yang terbuka lebar serta berkata dengan suara berat. Namun, aku masih tidak percaya kalau saat ini ia sedang mengusirku pergi dari rumah ini.

"_Mwo?"_

"Kubilang keluar."

"Yunnie."

"Aku sudah bilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu, kan?"

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak bisa memanggil suamiku sendiri seperti itu? Kau malu karena ketahuan memiliki istri di depan wanita itu?"

"Keluar."

"Rumah ini adalah rumah yang disiapkan oleh ayahku. Kau yang seharusnya keluar dari sini. Kau tidak melihat selama ini aku berusaha sabar tinggal bersamamu? Karena kau tadi bertemu wanita yang dulu kaucintai, tidak, yang sampai sekarang masih kau cintai itu, jadi sekarang tidak suka melihatku?"

Mendengar perkataan "wanita yang sampai sekarang masih kaucintai itu", wajah Yunnie tampak semakin dingin. Tidak, lebih tepatnya tampak seperti orang yang mundur perlahan dan ingin melarikan diri dari tempat itu. Aneh.

"Kau keterlaluan!"

"Aku? Lantas kenapa? Aku memang tidak elegan, badanku pendek, tidak secantik wanita tadi, badanku juga biasa saja. Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya padaku, kan? Kau meremehkanku? Kau menganggapku rendah hanya karena badanku pendek? Hatiku ini juga rendah seperti tinggi badanku. Aku juga tidak tertarik dengan lelaki yang tidak bisa melupakan cinta lamanya, atau lelaki yang merasa terbebani dan direpotkan oleh pernikahan ini. Sekarang, cepat berikan aku uang, supaya aku bisa berbisnis sendiri."

"Kau sudah selesai?"

"Belum, tapi aku berusaha sabar. Aku tidak ingin mengatakan semuanya. Aku menyesal karena berpikir kau juga bahagia bertemu dan menikah denganku. Aku merasa seperti orang gila. Makanya, sekarang jangan ganggu aku lagi. Cepat buang saja aku! Toh, aku tidak bisa jatuh lebih keras lagi, sekalian saja kau banting aku kuat-kuat!"

Aku berseru sambil menghentakkan kaki melangkah menuju dapur. Aku tahu kalau Yunnie tetap menatapku yang meninggalkannya, namun aku pura-pura tidak peduli. Aku mengeluarkan mangkuk besar, memasukkan nasi, berbagai sayuran yang dibawakan ibuku, dan _gochujang_ (saus cabe khas Korea), lalu mengaduknya sampai rata. Aku mengaduknya dengan penuh semangat sampai-sampai tanganku sakit, kemudian menyuap sesendok penuh ke dalam mulutku. Rasanya sedikit asin karena aku terlalu banyak memasukkan _Gochujang_. Tidak, mungkin rasanya asin karena terkena air mataku. Ah, entahlah. Yang jelas rasanya asin.

"Sejak kapan kau tahu tentang hal ini?"

"Kau tidak pernah dengar peribahasa'tidak ada yang berani mengganggu anjing makan'? kalau kau masih menganggapku lebih baik daripada anjing, tolong jangan ganggu aku sekarang."

Baru pertama kali aku menunjukkan betapa menyeramkannya diriku saat sedang marah di hadapan Yunnie. Biasanya aku selalu menahan diri untuk tidak marah. Karena itu, sekali marah, biasanya jadi sangat menyeramkan. Orang memang bisa lepas kendali jika batas kesabarannya sudah habis. Meski biasanya aku selalu menahan amarahku, aku bisa menjadi sangat berani jika amarahku meledak. Ini semua gara-gara suamiku yang berani macam-macam denganku.

Nasi yang kumasukkan dengan paksa itu seolah menyumbat kerongkonganku, namun aku memaksa diri untuk menelannya. Sabar. Keheningan itu senjata yang paling tepat untuk menyerang orang. Sabar. Berkali-kali aku mengucapkan kata _sabar_ di dalam hati. Dasar suami keterlaluan!

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

"Kenapa kau masuk ke ruang bacaku?"

Suamiku berkata dari balik punggungku saat aku sedang mencuci piring. Bayangan postur tubuhnya yang tinggi menutupi tempat cucian piring di hadapanku.

"Karena penasaran. Aku ingin tahu saja kenapa kau terlalu merahasiakan tempat itu."

"Lalu?"

"Aku masuk ke ruangan itu. Aku lihat laci mejamu terkunci dan aku iseng saja mencoba membukanya dengan pin rambutku. Ternyata berhasil. Aku sudah lihat semua kertas-kertas dan foto tentang masa lalumu itu."

"Kapan?"

"Sudah cukup lama."

Yunnie bertanya dengan nada menginterogasi. Benar-benar tidak tahu malu. Bisa-bisanya ia malah memarahiku yang selama ini menderita gara-gara dirinya.

"Kau sudah lihat semuanya?"

"_Nde_. Karena aku juga tidak ada kerjaan saat itu, jadi kulihat semuanya."

Aku dan suamiku terdiam. Yah, aku juga sudah lelah bertengkar dengan suamiku. Lebih baik kita sudahi saja.

"Kau akan terus menemui wanita itu?"

"_Ania_."

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya?"

"_Nde_."

"Aku menyusuri jalan di mana wanita yang kucintai telah meninggalkanku. Aku berlinang air mata, sementara kekasihku tertawa bahagia. Kami akan bertemu kembali. Dalam situasi apa pun, aku akan bersamanya jika kami bisa bertemu kembali."

Bayangan Yunnie terlihat bergetar. Pasti ia tidak menyangka kalau aku hafal dengan satu paragraf tulisannya. Sepertinya Yunnie yakin bahwa kedua orang tuanya bisa menerima wanita itu jika kami bercerai. Kelihatannya aku tahu apa makna di balik bayangannya yang bergetar itu.

"Kau kan malas berada di dekatku. Kau juga tidak mencintaiku, atau bahkan menyukaiku."

"Jangan salah paham seperti itu."

"Aku dengar langsung dengan telingaku sendiri."

"Jangan berbicara hal yang tidak masuk akal."

"Aku datang ke kantormu saat ulang tahun pernikahan kita dan aku dengar pembicaraanmu dengan kakakku! Kau pikir saat ini aku mengada-ada?"

"Itu... aku tidak sungguh-sungguh. Nanti akan kujelaskan. Sekarang anggap saja kau tidak mendengar hal itu."

"Kau tahu aku ini siapa? Aku bukan Kim Jae Joong seperti yang kau tahu. Mau tidak mau aku membuang sosok diriku yang sesungguhnya dan hidup tanpa mengeluh karena tinggal bersamamu. Bisa-bisanya kau membuatku kehilangan jati diri dan kini ternyata kau sedang menunggu wanita lain. Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak merasa sedih saat ini karena aku terlalu panik dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kau ingin mengatur hidupku sesuka hatimu? Aku akan memberitahu Ayah dan kakak-kakakku mengenai hal ini. Tidak akan kubiarkan. Tidak akan. Wanita itu sengaja pindah ke tempat ini, kan? Kau sebenarnya sudah tahu, kan?"

Akhirnya aku mengutarakan seluruh isi kepalaku. Aku benci dengan diriku sendiri yang tidak bisa menahan diri dalam situasi ini. Sesaat aku menyesal mengapa aku mengungkapkan semua isi hatiku dengan sangat jujur seperti ini.

"_Ania_, aku benar-benar baru bertemu dengannya hari ini. Lalu, aku sama sekali tidak menikahimu dengan niat seperti itu. Jangan salah paham dengan dugaan-dugaanmu itu."

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak perlu alasan darimu. Sekarang, kau akan menyiapkan aku toko atau tidak?"

Aku hanya akan mengambul keuntungan darinya. Itu saja. Setelah itu, terserah ia mau berbuat apa.

"Itu harus mendapat persetujuan orang tuamu..."

"Pokoknya kau yang atur. Terima kasih."

Huh, puas rasanya berkata seperti itu kepadanya. Ternyata aku bisa juga bertindak seperti itu. keren sekali, Kim Jae Joong! Rasanya tiba-tiba aku ingin bersorak gembira untuk diriku sendiri. Berhasil! Kim Jae Joong yang berani menghadapi orang untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan kini telah kembali.

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

"Joongie."

Aku mengibaskan tangan untuk meniriskan sisa air di tanganku dan baru saja hendak membalikkan badan ketika suamiku memelukku dari belakang. Meski sebelumnya ia pernah memelukku dari belakang saat aku sedang mencuci piring, kali ini aku sama sekali tidak merasa hangat, senang, atau bahagia.

"Katanya tadi kau menyuruhku keluar? Bukankah tadi kau marah besar padaku?"

Aku menggeliat berusaha melepaskan diri, namun Yunnie memelukku dengan kuat sehingga aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Melihatku terdiam dan berdiri seperti orang bodoh, Yunnie membalikkan tubuhku lalu menatapku.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Yunnie memandangku dengan tatapan sedih. _Pembohong_. Aku tahu kalau ia sama sekali tidak bersedih. Mengapa orang yang jelas-jelas berkata seperti itu dan bahkan telah ada bukti nyata ini malah menatapku dengan tatapan sedih?

"Kau marah, _nde_? Kau benar-benar marah, _nde_?"

"_Nde_. Aku sebelumnya sama sekali tidak pernah masuk ke ruang baca itu karena aku berusaha menepati janjiku untuk tidak masuk ke sana. Tapi, lama-lama aku jadi curiga. Aku merasa kau menyembunyikan segalanya dariku. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana kehidupan pernikahanku di mata orang lain, bukan hanya di mataku, seperti yang selama ini kuketahui. Aku tahu kau dengan jelas melarangku masuk ke sana, tapi aku merasa ada sesuatu yang salah."

Apakah Yunnie yang menatapku tajam-tajam ini bisa mengerti perasaanku? Aku mendongakkan kepala menatapnya yang memasang ekspresi yang tidak dapat dibaca. Ekspresinya memang selalu seperti itu, selama ini aku selalu menduga-duga dan pura-pura tahu. Apakah aku bisa menyatukan kembali mangkuk yang telah pecah menjadi utuh sempurna? Tidak, tentu saja tidak bisa kembali sempurna. Salah seorang ibu di apartemen ini pernah bercerita bahwa suaminya kembali lagi kepadanya setelah berselingkuh dengan wanita lain. Namun, ia berkata bahwa kehidupan pernikahannya terasa tidak sama lagi. Suaminya kini memang bersikap lebih baik, namun hati ibu itu semakin lama semakin menjauh dan ia bertahan dengan suaminya hanya karena anak-anak. Untung saja aku belum mempunyai anak, sehingga tidak usah khawatir harus terpaksa tinggal dengannya karena anak-anak.

"Bukan begitu. Sungguh. Nanti akan kujelaskan semuanya."

"Aku jadi makin curiga karena kau memintaku untuk tidak memercayai apa yang kulihat sendiri secara langsung. Ya, sudahlah."

Aku berjalan menuju kamar tidur, mengambil selimut, kemudian masuk ke kamar tamu. Meski sebelumnya aku tidak pernah tidur terpisah dengannya, kali ini aku benar-benar tidak ingin pergi dari rumah ini. selain itu, jika ia ingin membuatku berubah pikiran, pasti akan memerlukan banyak waktu dan sebaiknya ia mengurungkan niatnya itu. pokoknya aku akan menguras habis uangnya! Aku akan membuatnya menderita dan menyesal. _Fighting!_ Kim Jae Joong, semangat!

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

.

.

.

**Jika ada yang tidak di mengerti tanyakan saja, okay!**

**Fiuuuuhhh, kepanjangan kayanya nih part, sampe pundak git sakit gegara ngetik part 2 ini. Tapi, tak apalah buat chingu-chingu yang udah nunggu git seneng ko melakukannya :D**

**#Maafkan git gak keburu balas review kalian insya allah part depan git balas ne :D**

**~Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah mereview, memfollow, dan memfavoritkan FF git yang gaje ini~**

**SELAMAT BERTEMU KEMBALI DI PART SELANJUTNYA^^**

_**Gygit93, 30 **____**Oktober**____**201**__**4**_

_**08:00**__** PM**_


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING : UNTUK YANG BELUM CUKUP UMUR DIHARAPKAN UNTUK TIDAK MEMBACANYA KARENA DI CHAPTER INI BANYAK ADEGAN DEWASA.**

.

.

.

**Previous Part 2 :**

_Aku berjalan menuju kamar tidur, mengambil selimut, kemudian masuk ke kamar tamu. Meski sebelumnya aku tidak pernah tidur terpisah dengannya, kali ini aku benar-benar tidak ingin pergi dari rumah ini. selain itu, jika ia ingin membuatku berubah pikiran, pasti akan memerlukan banyak waktu dan sebaiknya ia mengurungkan niatnya itu. pokoknya aku akan menguras habis uangnya! Aku akan membuatnya menderita dan menyesal. Fighting! Kim Jae Joong, semangat!_

.

.

.

**-**** Part 3****-**

.

.

.

**~Day's-85~**

Sebenarnya aku sangat lelah karena beberapa hari ini tidak bisa tidur, namun tubuh Yunnie yang tiba-tiba menempel di punggungku membuatku terbangun. Begitu aku membuka mata, dari sela-sela tirai jendela yang tertutup terlihat pemandangan langit di waktu subuh. Setelah lima hari tidur di kamar terpisah, Yunnie datang menghampiriku lebih dulu. Untuk pertama kalinya ia datang dan bertekuk lutut kepadaku. Selama ini, kami tidak pernah tidur terpisah dan sepertinya Yunnie lebih menderita daripada aku dalam menghadapi perubahan situasi ini. atau mungkin ia hanya rindu bercinta denganku saat subuh-subuh seperti ini.

"_Wae geurae?_"

Aku yang tidak cukup sabar untuk berpura-pura tidur bertanya kepada Yunnie. Yunnie tidak menjawab dan seketika itu juga tangannya menyusup ke balik baju tidurku. Aku pun ikut memasukkan tanganku, berusaha menepis tangan Yunnie yang mulai meremas payudaraku yang tidak terbungkus pakaian dalam. Aku memegang tangan Yunnie yang dingin itu erat-erat. Tetapi, Yunnie semakin mempererat pegangannya, berusaha melawan tanganku yang hendak menepis tangannya. Payudaraku sampai terasa sakit dibuatnya.

"Ah, _appo_!"

Yunnie melonggarkan pegangannya dan menarik tangannya dari sela-sela bajuku, sementara aku semakin meringkuk dan menempel ke dinding rapat-rapat. Kini tidak ada lagi celah yang memungkinkan tangannya menyusup ke dalam bajuku lagi. Hubungan fisik memang penting dalam hubungan suami istri. Begitu pula denganku. Apabila Yunnie menyentuh atau memainkan payudaraku ataupun berbisik di telingaku ketika aku sedang bersedih, rasa sedih itu seolah hilang begitu saja. Akan tetapi, sepertinya rasa sedih itu bukan menghilang, melainkan hanya tertumpuk. Hari ini, entah mengapa, tangan Yunnie yang merangkul pinggangku terasa berat.

"Kau benar-benar mau punya toko?"

Hm, kenapa ia mengungkit hal itu lagi? Awal percakapan yang kaku setelah beberapa hari tidur pisah ranjang. Meski ia tidak meminta maaf, setidaknya aku berharap ia berkata bahwa semuanya itu bohong.

"Kau akan mengabulkan permintaanku?"

"Kalau _Appa_-mu..."

Kenapa ia menghentikan ucapannya dan malah semakin merapatkan tubuhnya padaku? Benar-benar! Mentang-mentang tidak ada celah untuknya menyusup, sekarang ia malah mendesak punggungku seperti ini? Payudaraku rasanya mau pecah karena desakan tubuh besar Yunnie. Apa-apaan ini!

"_Nae_ _Appa_, _wae_?"

Konyol sekali lelaki ini. Meski tubuhku merapat di dinding, ia tetap berusaha melepas celanaku. Ia menyusupkan tangannya ke antara bokong dan bajuku, lalu mendorong celanaku turun. Dengan sekali gerak saja, celana pendekku langsung turun sampai pergelangan kaki. Aku menggerakkan kakiku beberapa kali dan celana itu terlepas sempurna dari kakiku. Tangan Yunnie yang menyentuh kulitku terasa lembut dan tangannya yang mengelus pahaku mulai terasa hangat. Setelah selama ini tidur satu ranjang, tubuhku yang seolah sudah terbiasa dengan sentuhan tangan atau napasnya, mulai bereaksi.

"Kalau aku berbicara padanya, apa _Appa_-mu akan menolak?"

Lagi-lagi ia membicarakan hal yang sudah jelas. Padahal, _Appa_ tidak bisa menolak jika Jung Yunho yang memohon. Kau pikir aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu seperti orang bodoh? Dan omong-omong, bisa tidak sih, orang ini menyingkirkan tangannya dari sela-sela pahaku? Aku jadi ingin melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh dibuatnya. Aku ini juga punya harga diri.

"Entahlah. _Oppa_ kan menantu kesayangannya, pasti dia akan menyetujui kalau _Oppa_ yang meminta, kan?"

"Kalau begitu, oke. Mulai sekarang, cari tahu tentang toko itu. lalu, temanmu, Changmin itu, ajak dia makan bersama malam ini."

Lelaki ini, apa ia salah makan obat? Atau sekarang ia haus akan diriku karena sudah beberapa malam tidak tidur bersama? Aku jadi tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau tidak dengan situasi ini.

"_Jeongmal?_"

Aku segera membalikkan badan dan bertatapan dengan Yunnie. Tangannya yang sejak tadi berada di sela-sela pahaku, tidak juga pergi dan malah mengikuti badanku. Yang lebih penting lagi, lelaki ini akan berbicara dengan ayahku demi diriku. Tidak biasanya. Rasanya aku harus mengecek hari ini matahari terbit dari mana.

"_Wae? Wae? Wae?_"

Di mataku yang bulat ini, Yunnie tiba-tiba tampak baik hati. Ekspresi wajahnya yang sedikit tertimpa sinar cahaya kebiruan pagi itu terlihat nyaman. Aku dapat merasakan kehangatan seorang suami yang bahkan tidak menyukaiku, dari tubuhnya.

"Katanya kau mau membuka toko. Akan kusiapkan."

"Karena wanita itu?"

Kata-kata itu terucap begitu saja dari mulutku. Melihat wajah Yunnie yang mendadak serius, aku tahu kalau aku telah salah bicara. Namun, bukan berarti aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu. Aku adalah istrinya dan sebagai pasangan suami istri, aku berhak untuk curiga kepada suamiku. Kalau ada wanita lain yang menjadi sumber masalah rumah tangga kami, maka masalah wanita itu yang harus diluruskan terlebih dahulu. Aku tidak akan tinggal diam!

"_Ani_."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Karena kau ingin mempunyai toko."

"_Geojitmal_."

"Kalau tidak percaya, ya sudah."

Tangan Yunnie perlahan bergerak dari sela-sela pahaku menuju bokongku. Tangannya yang besar seolah bisa mencangkup kedua bokongku.

"Kalau begitu, siapkan aku toko."

"_Geurae_, tapi kau harus janji."

Benar juga dugaanku. Tidak mungkin orang ini menuruti permintaanku begitu saja. _Cih_, dasar pelit! Ah, kakak-kakakku. Setelah kalian bekerja dan menghasilkan banyak uang, mengapa lantas kalian berhenti memberiku uang jajan? Mentang-mentang aku sudah menikah? Adik perempuan kalian satu-satunya ini hidup menderita.

"_Mwo? Mwo?_"

Kenapa ia tertawa? Lucu melihatku memonyongkan bibir seperti ini? Yunnie mendorong bibirku dengan jari tangannya dan tersenyum. Sial, memangnya aku ini anak kecil? Baiklah, karena orang ini akan memberiku uang, aku akan bersabar.

"Untuk ke depannya, jangan ungkit-ungkit masalah ini lagi."

"Masalah apa?"

Aku ingin mendengar langsung dari Yunnie bahwa aku tidak hanya sekadar salah paham. Aku ingin mendapat kepastian dari Yunnie bahwa semua itu bukan hanya imajinasiku semata.

"Tentang Tiffany."

Deg

Hatiku mencelos. Rasanya seluruh pembuluh darah di tubuhku ini seolah digunting putus secara bersamaan.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau nama wanita itu Tiffany. Sebenarnya aku tidak membuka buku harianmu. Ketika aku melihat foto-foto itu sambil meneteskan air mata, aku mengeluarkan foto seorang wanita yang sedang tersenyum, karena penasaran. Ternyata ada sesuatu yang tertulis di balik foto itu. Sudahlah, aku tidak akan membicarakan masalah ini lagi."

Yunnie memejamkan mata musangnya perlahan. Entah apakah ia merasa tertipu atau justru merasa lega. Akan tetapi, aku jelas sudah melihatnya. Meskipun tidak semuanya, setidaknya kini aku tahu bagaimana sosok suamiku, Jung Yunho, yang sesungguhnya. Tetapi, meski harus dengan cara seperti ini, aku tetap ingin meyakinkan suamiku karena aku masih mencintainya. Baiklah, aku akan berpura-pura tidak tahu tentang masalah ini.

Entah mengapa, aku merasa tenang melihat ekspresi wajah Yunnie yang kebingungan. Samar-samar aku menyadari bahwa lelaki ini dapat merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan diriku.

Kelopak mata yang bergerak gelisah dengan matanya yang terpejam, tampak tangannya yang tidak bergerak di atas bokongku, bibir hatinya yang terkatup rapat. Apa ini isyarat yang mengatakan bahwa ia menyangkal semua ini? Yunnie, tolong jelaskan padaku dengan kata-kata.

"Pandai sekali kau berbohong. Apa karena selama ini kau bergaul dengan anak-anak? Aku tidak menyangka."

"Bukan aku yang berbohong, tapi _Oppa_ yang menyembunyikan semua ini. Kau tidak mau memberitahuku apa isinya?"

Aku memohon kepada suamiku. Memohon kepadanya untuk menjelaskan semua kesalahpahamanku. Tetapi, melihatnya yang menggelengkan kepala, sepertinya permintaanku terlalu besar.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Dia bukan wanita yang sangat membekas di hatiku seperti yang kau duga. Jadi, kau tidak usah memikirkan hal ini lagi."

Kalau bukan sangat membekas, lalu hanya 'cukup membekas?' Kalau kupertanyakan satu per satu, sepertinya hanya aku yang akan sakit hati. Aku orang yang cinta damai dan tidak suka bertengkar. Di luar sana pasti ada orang yang senang bertengkar, namun aku pasti segera menghindar jika ada pertengkaran. Meskipun masalah ini timbul karena kesalahan suamiku dan bukan kesalahanku, tetap saja pada akhirnya kami akan meninggikan suara dan saling menyakiti hati masing-masing. Karena itu, aku hanya memalingkan wajah darinya. Meski teman-temanku berkata bahwa ini semua karena hatiku yang terlalu lemah lembut, aku sebenarnya memang orang yang cinta damai. Meskipun kedengarannya sedikit aneh.

"Mengertikan? Mulai sekarang, jangan ungkit-ungkit masalah ini lagi dan jangan curiga lagi padaku."

Aku mengangguk. Benar juga, toh pada dasarnya kita memang pasangan suami istri yang seperti ini. Masa aku yang selama dua tahun ini percaya dengan ucapan Yunnie dan hidup bahagia tidak bisa menyanggupi permintaannya? _Geurae_, aku akan bersikap tenang.

Namun, aku yang memutuskan sampai kapan aku bisa bersikap seperti ini.

"Berarti kau benar-benar akan menyiapkan toko untukku, kan?"

"Memangnya butuh berapa?"

"Hari ini aku sudah janji akan melihat lokasi toko. Nanti malam kuberitahu."

"Hari ini?"

"_Nde_. Ada lokasi yang sudah diincar oleh Changmin dan aku juga tidak sengaja menemukan lokasi yang bagus di tempat lain."

"Kau sudah mulai siap-siap?"

"Aku tahu kau akan mengabulkan permintaanku. _Oppa_ kan selalu membelikanku sesuatu atau memberiku uang kalau merasa bersalah padaku."

Bibir hati Yunnie perlahan menghampiriku. Seketika itu juga, tanpa kusadari aku meluruskan tubuhku yang berbaring miring. Aku mengangkat bokongku sedikit karena khawatir tangan Yunnie sakit tertindih, namun tiba-tiba ia menarik celana dalamku turun.

"Jangan panggil aku '_Oppa_', panggil aku 'Yunnie'."

Kenapa tiba-tiba orang ini merengek begitu? Seperti anak kecil saja. Aku benar-benar heran dengan orang ini.

"_Sirheo_."

"Oh, ya?"

Ya, setidaknya kali ini aku harus melawan. Kau pikir aku mau menuruti semua perkataanmu seumur hidupku? Cih!

"Kau yakin?"

Yunnie menarik celana dalamku sampai terlepas dan bahkan menyingkirkan selimut tipis yang ada di tempat tidur. Tempat tidur ini adalah tempat tidur untuk satu orang, sempitnya bukan main. Namun, ia memaksa diri menyeruak di antara kakiku dan mengambil posisi di atas tubuhku.

"Panggil aku 'Yunnie'."

"_Anio_."

Begitu aku selesai menyahut, Yunnie melepaskan pakaian dalamnya, lalu duduk berlutut di antara kedua kakiku. Telanjang bulat. Terlihat otot-otot di tubuh Yunnie yang senang berolahraga. Wah, menakjubkan. Entah mengapa hatiku seolah bergetar setiap melihat otot-ototnya bergerak. Seolah ada sihir dari otot-ototnya.

"Kau yakin tidak mau?"

Ia pikir aku senang dengan gaya bicaranya yang seolah sedang berbicara kepada anak kecil?

Yunnie sedikit mundur dan membuka kedua kakiku, lalu memandang kewanitaanku yang kini terasa berdenyut lurus-lurus. Aku benar-benar malu dibuatnya. Mungkin ia pikir aku akan menyerah jika ia berbuat seperti ini. Namun, tidak, aku tidak akan menurut kepadanya begitu saja.

"Aku malu. Sudah, jangan lihat lagi."

Namun, Yunnie malah mengulurkan tangannya dengan santai ke daerah kewanitaanku, bagian tubuhku yang paling lemah. Setiap kali ia bermain-main dengan tangannya di kewanitaanku, aku selalu mengerang tidak berdaya. Jari tangannya yang panjang dan besar mulai bergerak cepat dan aku benar-benar tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku mengencangkan kakiku berusaha untuk bertahan. Ternyata itu malah membuat tangan Yunnie semakin terasa dan pinggangku bergeliat.

"Aku tidak tahan. _Geumanhae!_"

Kenapa suara sengauku keluar di saat-saat seperti ini? Yunnie tidak menghentikan gerakkannya. Pinggangku semakin bergerak gelisah karena jari tangan Yunnie yang panjang dan besar itu tidak masuk ke dalam dan hanya menyentuh bagian-bagian sensitifku saja. Merasa tidak bisa bertahan lagi, aku berusaha menutup kakiku yang ternyata tertahan oleh pinggang Yunnie, pinggangnya yang kokoh. Tanpa kusadari, kakiku malah memeluk erat pinggangnya itu.

"Panggil aku 'Yunnie' baru kehentikan."

Kenapa aku harus memanggilmu 'Yunnie'? Toh, aku senang diperlakukan seperti ini. Lagi, ayo teruskan saja. Tubuhku rasanya gemetar dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Rasanya tubuhku dialiri listrik sebesar 1 juta volt.

Yunnie tetap memainkan jarinya di daerah kewanitaanku tanpa memandang ke arahku, sementara aku berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan seruan senang di hadapannya. Aku mengatupkan bibirku dan mengerutkan kening seolah sedang serius bermain game, sementara tubuhku rasanya bergetar hebat. Ah, benar-benar menyenangkan.

"Kau sengaja tidak menurutiku karena merasa enak, kan?"

Huh, bagaimana ia bisa tahu? Orang ini sepertinya memang bisa membaca pikiran orang.

"_Anio_. Di supermarket kemarin, _Oppa_ kan jelas-jelas menyuruhku untuk tidak memanggil 'Yunnie' lagi."

Aku mengingatkan kembali bahwa pada awalnya dialah yang ingin dipanggil seperti itu. Yunnie menarik tangannya dari kewanitaanku. Tubuhku yang sudah semakin memanas ini rasanya tiba-tiba seperti diguyur air dingin. Suhu panas tubuhku seolah keluar dengan cepat begitu saja. Entah apakah hawa panas yang keluar dari tubuhku terlihat atau tidak. Sayang sekali.

"_Mianhae_."

Yunnie menindih tubuhku dan memelukku erat. _Maaf atas apa?_ Apa sekarang ia sadar bahwa selama ini ia telah menyakitiku? Lelaki ini benar-benar sulit dimengerti.

"Atas apa?"

"_Ani_..."

Sambil menyahut, Yunnie memasukkan kejantanan tegangnya ke dalam diriku. Kejantanan besarnya yang panjang memenuhi daerah tubuhku yang sudah basah itu sekaligus dengan mudah. Tubuhku bergetar dan sedikit rasa sakit saat menyambut kejantanannya yang tidak kecil itu. Sementara kakiku memeluknya erat seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya. Kakiku seolah mengikat pinggang Yunnie agar tidak pergi meninggalkanku. Tanpa bergerak sedikit pun, aku dapat merasakan kejantanan Yunnie semakin membesar di dalam kewanitaanku. Astaga, tubuhku terlebih kewanitaanku kini mulai terasa sakit. Kenapa miliknya besar sekali, sih? Memangnya lelaki lain juga sebesar ini, ya? Dan kakiku mulai terasa lemas karena rasa nikmat.

"Aku senang dengan sebutan 'Yunnie'."

Yunnie berbisik di telinga sensitifku dan meletakkan tangannya di kasur sebagai tumpuan. Lalu, ia mulai menggerakkan pinggangnya yang kurangkul dengan kakiku. Seluruh tubuhku ikut bergerak mengikuti gerakkannya. Ia bergerak semakin cepat, sementara aku terlihat seperti koala yang bergantung padanya. Yunnie meluruskan kaki dan mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya. Uh, kali ini rasanya cukup kuat. Setiap kepala kejantanannya mengenai g-spot di bagian terdalam kewanitaanku itu, rasa sakit bercampur nikmat seolah menjalar di seluruh tubuhku.

Perlahan aroma yang khas mulai menyelimuti kamar ini. Napas kami terasa panas dan kamar ini pun seolah dipenuhi hawa panas.

Kepalaku mulai terasa pusing, mungkin karena darahku yang mengalir begitu cepat di dalam tubuhku. Sementara senyum tipis terlihat di wajah Yunnie yang memang senang melakukannya saat-saat subuh seperti ini.

Apa ia merasa puas? Atau ia memikirkan wanita itu? Ah, bodoh sekali aku. Bisa-bisanya teringat akan wanita itu di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Yunnie."

Kata yang sejak tadi ingin didengar Yunnie terucap begitu saja dari mulutku, kemudian wajah Yunnie yang memerah mulai tersenyum.

"Coba panggil lagi."

Yunnie menghentikan gerakkannya dan menunduk menatapku. Tetesan keringatnya mengalir di garis wajahnya kemudian menetes di wajahku. Yunnie menghampiriku perlahan sambil menjulurkan lidahnya lalu menyeka keringat yang menetes di wajahku. Lidahnya menyentuh wajahku perlahan, sementara tubuhku semakin bergetar dibuatnya. Aku tidak tahu harus bebuat apa dengan napasku yang makin tersengal-sengal. _Cepat bergerak, bergeraklah sesuai hatimu. _Buat aku lupa dengan masalah itu meskipun harus dengan cara ini.

"Yunnnniehhhh...ceeepathh..."

Begitu aku menggerakkan pinggulku berlawanan arah dengan tidak sabar, Yunnie tertawa pelan dan meletakkan tangannya di atas payudaraku yang ikut bergerak naik turun seiring gerakkan pinggulnya yang cepat. Ia memainkan payudaraku dengan lembut dan gelombang orgasme kuat rasanya mulai menghampiriku. Bukan orgasme yang rendah, melainkan orgasme yang sangat besar. Terus menerus tanpa henti. Orgasme yang cepat dan juga terasa begitu panas.

"Kau ini, sebenarnya apa maumu?"

Yunnie tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakannya dan kembali memainkan payudaraku. Seluruh tubuhku rasanya bergetar hebat. Tubuhku rasanya akan meledak dan benar-benar tidak tertahankan lagi. Aku bisa melihat puncak yang sepertinya tidak bisa kutangani dengan tubuhku sendiri.

"Kita jalani hidup ini seperti biasa."

Jalani hidup seperti biasa bagaimana? Orang ini, tidak biasanya ia bersikap seperti ini. Apa ia sudah mengetahui isi hatiku? Apa ia tahu bahwa hatiku sudah mulai meninggalkannya sehingga ia berkata seperti itu kepadaku? Meski begitu, tubuhku tidak meninggalkannya.

Aku semakin merapatkan tubuhku pada Yunnie, sementara Yunnie pun kembali bergerak dan bergetar hebat. Begitu pula dengan hatiku. Satu patah kata saja yang keluar dari mulutnya benar-benar bisa membuatku luluh. Seperti itulah suamiku.

"_Sirheo_."

Aku bergeser ke samping melepaskan diri dari Yunnie. Ia mengangkat kejantanannya yang masih tegang, sementara aku memegangnya dengan satu tanganku. Sambil berusaha mengutarakan bagaimana perasaanku selama ini kepadanya, aku mulai menguatkan peganganku pada kejantanan besarnya.

"Joongie, apa-apaan kau ini?"

Aku mencengkeram erat kejantanan Yunnie itu. Begitu aku makin kuat memegangnya, Yunnie menggeliat gelisah. Melihat Yunnie yang berteriak sambil menggelengkan kepala, hatiku puas rasanya. Ternyata aku bisa juga bersikap sadis seperti ini. Huh, makanya, kenapa kau berani-beraninya menghancurkan perasaanku?

"Lepaskan aku, Joongie, cepat!"

Lepaskan? Begitu Yunnie berusaha meraih dan menepis tanganku, tanpa sadar peganganku justru semakin kuat. Sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa memotret ekspresi wajah Yunnie yang menggeliat kesakitan sampai akhirnya ia mundur dan terjungkal ke belakang. Sepertinya baru pertama kali aku melihat ekspresi wajah Yunnie yang seperti itu. Wajahnya yang lepas kendali, jauh berbeda dengan ekspresi wajahnya sehari-hari. Harusnya kucoba sejak dulu, menarik juga.

"Kim Jae Joong! Kim Jae Joong!"

Nah, kau sebut saja namaku sepuasnya. Kapan lagi aku mendengarmu memanggil namaku dengan putus asa seperti ini? Begitu aku memutar genggamanku di kejantanannya, air mata mulai menggenangi mata musang Yunnie. Apa aku sudah keterlaluan? Apa kusudahi saja?

Aku melepas peganganku perlahan. Ia benar-benar terlihat kesakitan. Begitu terbebas dari peganganku, Yunnie segera berbaring terlentang dengan napas tersengal-sengal, kemudian ia menatapku dengan tidak percaya.

"_Ya! Neo michyeoseo?_"

"_Nde_."

Yunnie menatapku lurus-lurus dengan wajah heran dan tidak percaya. Hari ini, aku akan menunjukkan diriku yang sebenarnya. Setelah selama ini aku menurut kepadanya dan membiarkannya menghancurkan hatiku.

"Kau tahu aku ini segila apa?"

Aku membuka telapak tanganku yang tadi menggenggam kejantanan Yunnie dan mulai menjilatinya perlahan di depan suamiku itu. Dulu aku pernah melihat film seperti itu. Dengan pandangan penuh menggoda, aku mulai menggerakkan lidahku perlahan. Seketika itu juga, mata musang Yunnie seolah membesar dan wajahnya yang kesakitan seakan hilang begitu saja. Cahaya terang mulai memasuki kamar dan tubuhku yang penuh keringat mulai bersinar terkena cahaya matahari.

"Joongie?"

Aku baru pertama kali melihat tatapan Yunnie yang seolah tidak berdaya dan sangat menginginkan diriku. Oho, ternyata lelaki memang sensitif dengan godaan visual rupanya. Bagus. Habis kau sekarang.

"Yunnie, kau suka padaku?"

Aku mendekatkan payudaraku pada Yunnie yang terbujur kaku menghadap langit-langit kamar. Kaki Yunnie seketika bergetar begitu payudaraku mengenai bibir hatinya. _Omo_, apa benar ia ini suamiku?

"Kau suka?"

Aku mengulangi pertanyaanku dan bukannya menyahut, Yunnie malah menggerakkan pinggangnya. Aku membenamkan wajah Yunnie, yang perlahan berusaha mencari _nipple_ merahku, di antara kedua payudaraku.

"Kau mau?"

Yunnie semakin menatapku dengan tidak percaya. Bagaimana reaksinya melihat istrinya yang biasanya pasif saat bercinta tiba-tiba berubah drastis? Tetapi, sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Sial, kini aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ah, _babo_. Tiba-tiba tangan Yunnie mengangkat kepalaku yang tertunduk.

"_Babo_, ada apa denganmu?"

Wajah Yunnie yang berhadapan denganku terlihat sedih.

"Kenapa kau berubah seperti ini?"

Aku tidak menyahut. _Karena kau tidak mencintaiku, karena kau menganggap pernikahan ini merepotkanmu, karena aku ingin tahu apa kau sudah siap meninggalkanku, karena aku sudah lelah menyembunyikan semua ini darimu._ Tetapi, semua alasan itu hanya berteriak keras di dalam kepalaku.

"Bisa tidak, kita kembali seperti dulu lagi? Katanya kau bahagia, tapi kenapa kau berubah seperti ini?"

Lelaki ini sensitif juga rupanya. Ternyata ia menyadari perubahan pada diriku. Aku membenamkan wajahku di dada bidang Yunnie, lalu menangis sekuat tenaga.

_Mianhae_, aku tidak bahagia. Tadinya aku bahagia, tetapi setelah mengetahui semua ini, aku tidak bahagia lagi. Aku ingin merasa dicintai. Aku juga ingin mempunyai anak. Tetapi, hal itu tidak memungkinkan denganmu. Itulah sebabnya aku berubah.

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

.

.

.

**Jika ada yang tidak di mengerti tanyakan saja, okay!**

**#Maafkan git gak keburu balas review kalian lagi nantilah insya allah jika waktunya banyak akan git balas :D**

**~Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah mereview, memfollow, dan memfavoritkan FF git yang gaje ini~**

**SELAMAT BERTEMU KEMBALI DI PART SELANJUTNYA^^**

_**Gygit93, 11 November**____**201**__**4**_

_**10:00 A**__**M**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Previous Part 3 :**

"_Bisa tidak, kita kembali seperti dulu lagi? Katanya kau bahagia, tapi kenapa kau berubah seperti ini?"_

_Lelaki ini sensitif juga rupanya. Ternyata ia menyadari perubahan pada diriku. Aku membenamkan wajahku di dada bidang Yunnie, lalu menangis sekuat tenaga._

_Mianhae, aku tidak bahagia. Tadinya aku bahagia, tetapi setelah mengetahui semua ini, aku tidak bahagia lagi. Aku ingin merasa dicintai. Aku juga ingin mempunyai anak. Tetapi, hal itu tidak memungkinkan denganmu. Itulah sebabnya aku berubah._

.

.

.

**-**** Part 4****-**

.

.

.

Usia pernikahanku kini telah lebih dari dua tahun. Masih teringat jelas bagaimana teman-temanku menggodaku karena mendapatkan istri yang masih sangat muda. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, kami telah menjadi pasangan suami istri yang harus selalu tidur bersama dan seakan tidak dapat dipisahkan.

Joongie yang selalu tersenyum gembira dan tampak bahagia itu sebenarnya adalah orang yang sering menangis. Sering kali ia memikirkan hal-hal sepele dengan sangat serius, namun sebaliknya, malah menganggap enteng masalah yang besar. Joongie benar-benar sosok yang ceria seperti sinar matahari hangat di awal musim panas. Namun, kini aku merasakan ada yang berbeda dengan Joongie.

Sejak hari pernikahan kami, aku merasakan ada sedikit perubahan pada Joongie.

Ia sering berada seorang diri di ruang tamu, menatap gunung yang gelap di kejauhan dan menghela napas. Ia yang selalu memerhatikan dan menurutiku, kini sering melamun seorang diri dan tidak mendengarkan ucapanku. Ada yang aneh dengan Joongie yang dulu selalu memuja-mujaku.

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa ia bersikap seperti itu. Awalnya aku tidak menganggap serius perubahannya. Aku bisa memahami kalau kadang-kadang ia merindukan dunia luar yang bebas karena telah menikah di usia yang terlalu muda. Tetapi, sepertinya sikapnya tidak sesederhana yang kupikirkan dan hal itu membuatku gelisah.

Di hari ulang tahun pernikahan kami, istriku telah mendengar semua pembicaraanku saat minum dengan Yoochun di kantor. Ia juga sudah melihat isi laci meja di ruang bacaku. Ditambah dengan kemunculan Tiffany yang membuat kesalahpahaman ini semakin bertumpuk dan aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana meluruskan hal ini.

Aku merasa bersalah karena tidak menanggapi Joongie yang selalu mengatakan _"Saranghae"_. Namun, selama ini aku selalu merasa bahwa kami adalah pasangan yang cocok. Disaat-saat sulit pun, Joongie selalu bersabar dan aku pun tidak punya alasan untuk mendorongnya menjauh. Meski begitu, walau demi istriku sekali pun, aku tetap tidak akan mendekatkan hatiku kepadanya.

Ketika saat itu Joongie tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Tiffany, semua kekhawatiranku seolah kembali muncul dan seketika itu juga membuatku panik. Aku sudah mulai melupakan masa laluku sejak bertemu dengan Joongie dan menjalani kehidupan pernikahan yang aman dengannya. Karena itu, aku sama sekali tidak merasa gembira menyambut kemunculan Tiffany yang tiba-tiba. Justru rasanya aku ingin mundur satu langkah darinya.

Seharusnya aku menjaga agar Joongie tidak bertemu dengan Tiffany dan kini aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskan tentang Tiffany.

Aku seolah berdiri di atas istana pasir yang bisa runtuh sewaktu-waktu jika ada yang mengganggu istana ini. Meski hanya diriku seorang yang mengetahui hal ini, aku tetap merasa takut. Selama ini belum pernah ada yang menyentuh atau mengganggu istana pasir ini, sampai aku salah paham karena mengira istana pasir ini sangat kokoh.

Setelah selesai jam makan siang, aku menelepon ke rumah untuk mengecek keadaan rumah dan ternyata tidak ada yang menjawab telepon. Biasanya Joongie selalu ada di rumah pada jam-jam ini, namun beberapa hari ini ia selalu keluar rumah untuk mencari lokasi toko. Awalnya kupikir Joongie hanya asal bicara saat ia mengatakan ingin mendirikan toko, namun kini aku merasa tidak tenang. Aku curiga, jangan-jangan ini sebenarnya adalah rencananya untuk melepaskan diri dariku. Padahal, aku berusaha membuatnya bahagia dengan tinggal bersamaku, entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini rasanya seolah ia ingin melepaskan diri dariku.

Aku benar-benar ingin terus hidup seperti ini. Hidup bersama Joongie yang dulu merasa bahagia dan selalu mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaiku. Aku benar-benar ingin mencari tahu apa yang membuat istriku berubah. Tetapi, meski aku tahu alasannya pun, sepertinya aku tidak punya kuasa untuk mengubah keadaan ini.

Aku menginginkan kehidupan pernikahan yang sama seperti dulu. Aku percaya itulah jalan yang dapat membuat aku dan Joongie terus menjalani hidup ini dengan tenang. Kim Jae Joong memang istriku, namun kalau ia bukan Kim Jae Joong yang menatapku seperti dulu lagi, sepertinya aku harus memikirkan kembali masalah ini.

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

**~Day's-83~**

Aku mencari lokasi toko di daerah Bundang, namun sampai saat ini belum ada hasilnya. Setelah sekian lama berkeliling dan tidak menemukan lokasi yang sesuai, akhirnya aku menemukan lokasi toko yang cukup besar di kawasan kafe Jeongja. Aku pun bertanya kepada orang-orang di sekitarnya dan kebetulan sekali tempat ini masih belum disewa. Oho, sepertinya tuhan memang mendukung rencanaku. Segala sesuatunya berjalan lancar.

"Changmin-_ah_, aku mau buat toko di tempat ini."

Changmin terlihat ragu, namun biasanya ia setuju saja jika aku menyukai sesuatu. Tempat ini termasuk tempat bisnis yang sibuk, namun tetap terkesan sunyi dan tenang.

"Harus di tempat ini?"

"Tempat ini kan tempat orang-orang kaya bersantai sambil minum kopi. Aku suka tempat ini. pokoknya aku hanya mau membuka toko di tempat ini."

Changmin sebenarnya menginginkan tempat yang lebih ramai, namun aku tetap ingin berbisnis di tempat ini. Sepertinya orang-orang yang mampu membeli tas mahal bermerek itu banyak berkumpul di tempat ini. Entah apa hanya perasaanku saja, tetapi sepertinya toko-toko di daerah ini semuanya cukup berkembang.

"Ya sudah, kalau kau memang yakin dengan tempat ini. Tapi, suamimu sudah benar-benar mengizinkan?"

"Iya, atau kau datang saja hari ini ke rumah."

"Entahlah, tapi aku agak curiga. Aku tidak percaya saja, suamimu sampai rela melanggar larangan orang tuamu dan menyiapkan toko untukmu. Aneh saja rasanya."

"Kau ini menyebalkan sekali. Pergi sana!"

Aku pun sebenarnya tidak percaya dengan sikap suamiku, tetapi aku tidak suka kalau Changmin juga ikut-ikutan bersikap seperti itu. Lalu, memangnya apa yang aneh dengan suamiku? Pintar mencari uang, tenaganya bagus, hanya sedikit menggerutu soal makanan, badannya bagus, dan wajahnya tampan. Pasti orang ini iri dengan sosok suamiku yang sangat sempurna.

"Aku heran dan tidak menyangka saja. Huh, lagi-lagi kau membelanya. Mentang-mentang suamimu sendiri. Kalau begitu, besok kita tanda tangan kontrak saja dengan pemilik tempat ini."

"Aku mau hari ini. Kalau tidak, sepertinya aku tidak bisa tidur nanti malam."

"Kau ini memang tidak sabaran, ya. Apa pun itu, selalu harus kau dapatkan sekarang juga."

_Aish_, cerewet sekali orang ini. sampai mengkritik hidupku seperti itu.

"Ayo, hari ini saja. Changmin, hari ini saja, ya."

Begitu aku merangkul satu lengan Changmin dan menggoyang-goyangkannya, ia meletakkan tangannya di kepalaku dan mengacak-acak rambutku. Dasar lelaki ini, dikiranya rambutku mainan apa?

"_Geurae_. Sekarang aku telepon dulu ke kantor properti daerah ini."

Aku duduk di depan toko sambil memerhatikan Changmin menelepon kantor properti. Changmin berbicara di telepon selama beberapa menit, lalu tersenyum puas ke arahku. Baguslah. Dasar anak ini, hubungan persahabatan kami memang benar-benar unik.

"Pemiliknya mau datang ke sini sekarang?"

"_Nde_. Katanya kebetulan pemiliknya juga tinggal di sekitar sini."

"Tuh kan, sudah kubilang aku memang beruntung. Kau siap-siap saja membawakan tas-tas yang bagus untuk toko ini."

"Entah bagaimana aku bisa memercayakan toko ini kepadamu. Benar-benar mengkhawatirkan."

"Kau bercanda, ya? Aku memang sudah ingin berbisnis sejak SMA. Kalau saja ayahku dulu tidak mengancam akan memangkas rambutku dan mengirimku ke kuil, pasti aku sudah bersikeras akan meminta dibuatkan toko seperti ini. Sayang sekali, waktu itu aku benar-benar ketakutan akan dikirim ke kuil."

"_Yak_, kuil juga biasanya hanya menerima mereka yang beragama buddha."

"Ibuku kan agamanya Buddha. Lagi pula, ayahku selalu sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya."

"Kenapa kau tidak bergantung saja pada kakak-kakakmu?"

"_Oppa_-_oppa_-ku selalu berkata kalau aku ini tuan putri, cukup diam di rumah sambil mengurus rumah."

"Tuan putri dari mana? Sepertinya anggota keluargamu perlu cek penglihatan, deh. Ah, tidak juga. Kau bisa jadi putri kerdil. Iya, kan?"

Kurang ajar lagi-lagi dia meledek badanku yang pendek. Tidak bosan-bosannya orang ini meledekku seperti itu selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun.

Aku memukul belakang kepala Changmin dengan tas tanganku karena kesal.

"_Yak_, kau kasar sekali padaku. Jangan-jangan suamimu terpaksa menyiapkan toko ini karena kau selalu kasar padanya."

"Enak saja. Aku ini wanita elegan, kau tahu, tidak?"

"Yang benar saja."

"Sekarang aku tidak mau diremehkan lagi oleh suamiku. Rasanya lebih baik aku seperti ini, pura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa."

Semangatku yang tadinya berapi-api mendadak surut begitu saja. Diriku yang jauh berbeda saat berada di hadapan Changmin dan di hadapan Yunnie. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku benci sekali dengan Yunnie sampai seperti ini.

"_Neo wae geurae_? Ada masalah belakangan ini?"

"_Anio_. Hanya saja...kau coba saja menikah. Nanti juga kau akan mengerti perasaanku."

"Karena masalah anak?"

Anak... Itu juga salah satu masalah kami. Ketika usia pernikahan kami belum sampai satu tahun, aku dan Yunnie pergi ke dokter kandungan karena orang tua kami khawatir ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Hasilnya menyatakan bahwa diriku steril (Tidak subur/mandul). Konyol sekali. Di usiaku yang ke-24 tahun, ternyata aku hanyalah seorang menantu tidak berguna yang tidak bisa mengandung. Alasannya pun tidak jelas sehingga makin membuatku gila.

Sejak saat itu, aku melakukan berbagai perawatan yang diajurkan oleh rumah sakit selama sepuluh bulan. Karena hal itu, aku harus menyesuaikan tanggal untuk berhubungan dengan Yunnie. Setelah itu, karena sama sekali tidak terjadi ovulasi, aku rela menahan sakit ketika sel telurku sengaja diambil untuk dibuahi secara eksternal demi mendapatkan anak. Kadang aku tertawa bahagia melihat Yunnie yang sampai mimisan saat berhubungan denganku setiap malam. Aku merasa bahagia karena ada Yunnie yang tetap rela memelukku meski ia tahu bahwa ini semua adalah obsesiku.

Tetapi, semua usaha itu rasanya sia-sia saja. Harapanku ternyata jauh berbeda dengan kenyataan yang menyedihkan ini. Akhirnya, atas saran Yunnie, kini aku menyerah untuk mempunyai anak. Aku berusaha tetap tegar menanggapi kritikan dari keluarga kedua orang tua kami yang menganggap kami terlalu cepat menyerah.

Setelah mengalami depresi dan akhirnya berusaha menerima apa yang tidak bisa kudapatkan, hatiku terasa lebih nyaman. Aku ingin tetap berada di sisi Yunnie. Aku merasa lebih nyaman tinggal bersama Yunnie karena tidak merasa tertekan harus memiliki anak lagi. Meski Yunnie tidak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung—sampai aku salah paham mengira Yunnie mencintaiku—namun begitulah waktu berlalu sampai saat ini.

"_Mian_, aku bertanya yang bukan-bukan."

Changmin perlahan memelukku yang mendadak murung. Teringat kembali hari-hari ketika setiap bulan aku minum bersamanya sambil mengabarkan bahwa kehamilanku gagal. Changmin selalu berada di sisiku. Namun, kini baru aku menyadari bahwa sebenarnya aku ingin mendapat penghiburan, meski dari Changmin sekalipun, karena aku tidak bisa mengharapkan penghiburan dari Yunnie. Semua itu hanya alasanku yang menimbulkan kesalahpahaman dalam diriku sendiri, sama seperti yang kulakukan terhadap Yunnie.

"Ini sebabnya aku tidak suka dengan Shim Changmin."

"Oh ya? Aku juga tidak suka denganmu."

"_Gomawo_."

Changmin, sahabat laki-lakiku yang tidak memperlakukanku seperti wanita, benar-benar teman yang sangat nyaman bagiku. Aku senang sekali dengan persahabatan ini. Benar-benar beruntung rasanya.

Sembari menunggu pemilik toko dan duduk mengobrol di depan toko, sebuah nomor telepon tidak dikenal muncul ditelepon genggam Changmin.

"Changmin, sepertinya pemilik tempat ini sifatnya mirip denganku. Tidak sabaran."

Changmin meletakkan telunjuk di bibir tipisnya, menyuruhku untuk diam, kemudian mengangkat panggilan itu. Lalu, seorang laki-laki yang sedang menelepon di depanku tiba-tiba menatapku seolah mengenali wajahku. Laki-laki itu, _dia kan petugas yang di sepermarket waktu itu!_

"_Omo_! Petugas supermarket yang waktu itu, kan?"

"Ah, Anda Nyonya yang waktu itu, ya."

Begitu aku tersenyum ramah kepada petugas supermarket waktu itu, Changmin menatapku dengan heran. Lalu, setelah aku menjelaskan kejadian yang terjadi padaku di supermarket, Changmin langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku segera menginjak kaki Changmin yang tertawa berlebihan dan memalukan sambil tersenyum kaku kepada petugas supermarket itu.

"Maafkan temanku, ya. Dia memang agak tidak sopan. Oh, ya berarti kau pemilik tempat ini, ya?"

"_Nde_, apa Nyonya yang mau menyewa tempat ini?"

"Nyonya? Ah, jangan panggil aku 'Nyonya', berlebihan rasanya."

"Saya tidak tahu harus memanggil bagaimana..."

Oh iya, benar juga. Kalau begitu apa boleh buat, aku nikmati saja mendapat panggilan "Nyonya". Toh, aku juga tidak akan sering-sering bertemu orang ini.

"Sekarang, ayo, kita masuk ke kafe terdekat dulu."

Changmin menarikku, yang masih berdiri dengan bingung ke sebuah kafe yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat itu.

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

Orang ini termasuk muda untuk menjadi pemilik sebuah bangunan. Sepertinya orang ini juga orang yang cukup mampu seperti suamiku. Tetapi, aneh sekali dunia ini, setiap orang yang kaya raya sepertinya selalu tampan.

"Toko tas bermerek, sepertinya agak tidak cocok di kawasan kafe."

Setelah kami menjelaskan rencana toko kami, lelaki pemilik bangunan itu langsung mengkritik dengan pedas, padahal biaya sewa yang akan ia terima cukup tinggi.

"Entahlah. Bukannya lebih baik jika toko itu berada di kawasan orang-orang yang memang mampu membeli tas bermerek? Jika membuat toko di tempat yang ramai, sepertinya orang-orang hanya akan memegang-megang tas itu dan malah bisa menjadi nilai minus bagi produk itu sendiri."

Kami membicarakan berbagai hal saat pertemuan itu. Hampir semuanya dijawab oleh Changmin, sementara aku yang tidak mengerti banyak, hanya duduk dan tersenyum manis di sebelahnya. Mungkin karena aku terlalu lama hanya berada di rumah, aku tidak terlalu paham mengenai isi kontrak dan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan kontrak tersebut.

Setelah menyetujuinya, pemilik bangunan itu menelepon adiknya lalu menyuruhnya membawa dokumen bangunan, surat kontrak, dan cap untuk membuat perjanjian. Jelas aku suka sifatnya yang tegas dan bertindak cepat. Orang yang bisa membuat keputusan tanpa harus berpikir terlalu lama. Jauh berbeda dengan suamiku.

"Kalau begitu, uang tanda kontraknya kuberikan sekarang dan sisanya akan kulunasi minggu ini."

Aku mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dari dalam tas tanganku. Uang yang diberikan oleh Yunnie tadi malam. Ini adalah pekerjaan pertama seumur hidupku. Namun, mengapa hatiku gelisah sekali? Apa karena ini bukan uangku sendiri? Entah mengapa aku merasa memiliki utang yang nantinya harus kubayar kepada suamiku. Perasaan tidak nyaman ini terus muncul sejak aku menerima uang dari Yunnie dan masih tetap ada hingga saat ini.

"Kalau Jae Joong-_sshi_ yang langsung menjalankan toko ini, pasti akan sukses."

Oho, lelaki ini ternyata memang pandai menilai orang. Kalau begitu, berarti aku tidak hanya memuaskan suamiku selama dua tahun ini, tetapi juga masih diakui di mata orang lain.

"Semoga saja tidak malah merugi. Aku benar-benar khawatir."

Changmin! Dasar orang ini. Bisa tidak sih, ia berhenti meragukan kemampuanku? Suamiku dan lelaki ini, mereka berdua rasanya memang tidak bisa memercayaiku.

"Jae Joong kan orangnya kuat dan ceria. Sepertinya dia bisa melakukan apa saja dengan baik."

Wah, senyumnya yang memesona itu. Senyumannya benar-benar keren. Ditambah lagi, ia percaya bahwa aku mampu menjalankan bisnis ini. Aku memang sudah kagum kepadanya sejak kejadian di supermarket hari itu. Mudah-mudahan kita bisa lebih akrab ke depannya nanti, ya.

"_Anio_. Justru aku yang merasa beruntung karena bisa bertemu pemilik tempat yang baik sekali sepertimu."

Lelaki itu masih tetap memasang senyumnya yang menawan setelah mendengar pujianku. Entah mengapa, tatapan mataku seolah tidak bisa berpaling dari lelaki itu. Sebagai seorang _ajumma_, saat ini semuanya terlihat indah di mataku.

"_Yak, neo wae geurae?"_

Changmin menyenggol lenganku dan berbisik kepadaku.

"_Mwo?"_

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum seperti itu? _Ajumma_, sadarlah, sadar!"

"Kapan aku seperti itu?"

"Itu lihat, air liurmu hampir menetes. Lelaki itu sepertinya memandangmu dengan tatapan aneh."

Mendengar kata 'air liur', tanpa sadar tanganku bergerak ke arah mulut. Memangnya _ajumma_ tidak punya perasaan. Semua orang memperlakukanku seolah seperti _ajumma_ yang tidak memiliki perasaan. Kenyataan bahwa aku harus menjadi wanita yang selalu memandang suamiku seorang itu kadang cukup membebaniku. Tidak, aku dulu percaya bahwa aku harus berbuat seperti itu. Tetapi, sekarang tidak lagi. Sekarang aku akan melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan. Toh, sekarang aku sudah berumur 25 tahun.

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

Kami kemudian mengobrol santai dan mendengarkan berbagai cerita menarik dari lelaki pemilik toko yang tampan itu. Lalu, tampak seorang wanita yang wajahnya familier berjalan mendekati meja kami. Perasaanku tidak enak.

"Lho, kau istrinya Yunho, kan?"

Rupanya wanita bernama Tiffany. Tetapi, mengapa wanita itu memegang dokomen-dokumen dan cap untuk kontrak toko? Katanya ia masih _single_, apa jangan-jangan ia istri lelaki ini?

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan kepada wanita itu, tidak terlalu ingin berbasa-basi dengannya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi. Apa kau yang akan membuka toko di tempat milik Siwon-_sshi_?"

Ah, Siwon itu nama lelaki ini, kan? Padahal, kami tadi sudah berkenalan, tetapi aku lupa karena sejak tadi sama sekali tidak perlu mengucapkan namanya. Aku tidak peduli apakah ia memang istri lelaki ini atau bukan, namun aku tidak suka melihat sikapnya yang lembut dan mencurigakan.

"Kau kenal Jae Joong?"

Mendengar pertanyaan pemilik gedung yang keheranan, Tiffany hanya mengedik seolah mengatakan "tentu saja". Menyebalkan sekali wanita itu.

"Dia istri mantan kekasihku. Rupanya namamu Jae Joong."

"Ya, namaku Kim Jae Joong. Waktu itu kita belum sempat berkenalan ya, Tiffany-_sshi_?"

Sambil menegaskan diakhir kalimat bahwa aku sudah tahu semua tentangnya, aku menatapnya sambil tersenyum manis yang dipaksakan. Menyadari tatapan dingin antara aku dan wanita itu, Changmin dan Siwon menatapku dengan heran. Meski aku tidak berniat menangkap wanita yang telah selingkuh dengan suamiku, tanpa kusadari mataku menatap wanita itu dengan garang. Sial.

"Oh iya ini dokumen-dokumennya. Adik _chagi_ minta tolong padaku untuk mengantarkan ini."

_Chagi_? Rupanya semua lelaki ia panggil dengan sebutan '_chagi'_. Wanita yang aneh.

"Memangnya dia sedang apa tadi."

"Tadi dia mendapat telepon dari pacarnya yang pergi ke Amerika waktu itu. Sepertinya mereka bertengkar, sampai menangis heboh sekali. Sekarang adikmu hanya berbaring lemas di rumah."

"Mereka benar-benar heboh, padahal baru saja berpisah selama satu bulan. Kau sudah makan?"

Changmin terus-menerus bertanya 'siapa wanita itu' kepadaku namun aku lebih tertarik dengan hubungan kedua orang itu. Bagiku yang paling penting saat ini adalah apakah mereka pasangan suami istri atau bukan.

"Belum. Aku ingin makan bersamamu. Oh ya, kau tidak apa-apa tidak pulang ke rumah? Ini kan sudah hampir waktu makan malam."

Hei, sekarang baru jam 5 sore. Yunnie sampai di rumah jam 7 malam, jadi tidak usah khawatir. Lagi pula, dia itu suamiku. Ikut campur saja.

"Jangan khawatir. Kalau sudah waktunya, aku akan kembali ke suamiku."

Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku menyahutinya dengan sinis seperti ini? Sepertinya aku benar-benar sudah menjadi _ajumma_ yang galak.

"Yunho selalu bersikap baik padamu, kan?"

"Tentu saja, sangat baik."

"Sudah kuduga, karena sifatnya memang baik hati dan hangat."

Hangat apanya? Suasana rumahku benar-benar dingin seperti padang Siberia... kecuali saat berada di ranjang mungkin.

"Entahlah. Apa suamimu juga selalu memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"

"Astaga, aku belum menikah. Sepertinya kau mengira Siwon-_sshi_ ini suamiku, ya? Kami rekan kerja di perusahaan yang sama. Kau salah paham rupanya."

Entah mengapa, aku merasa wanita ini sedang mempermainkanku. Dengan wajah memerah, aku segera memberikan uang dan membubuhkan cap di atas surat kontrak itu. Lalu, segera memberikannya kepada Changmin untuk di cek kembali karena toh aku tidak paham isi surat itu.

Aku rasanya ingin segera pergi dari hadapan wanita yang menatapku sambil tersenyum geli ini. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat menatapku seperti itu.

Apa ia menganggapku wanita yang mendapatkan lelaki bekasnya dulu? Kurang ajar sekali wanita ini. Aku benar-benar merasa menyedihkan saat memandang wanita yang masih membekas di hati suamiku. Apalagi aku tidak yakin bahwa suamiku telah melupakan wanita ini dan mencintaiku sepenuhnya.

"Yunho sempat meneleponku. Tadinya aku mengajaknya bertemu, namun sayang sekali karena katanya kau tidak akan senang jika dia menemuiku. Tapi, boleh kan kami bertemu sekali saja? Sepertinya bagus juga kalau kami bisa saling bernostalgia. Kami dulu adalah CC (_Campus Couple_) dan banyak yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya. Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Sebenarnya apa sih, maunya wanita ini? Nostalgia. Untung saja aku berhasil bersabar untuk tidak memaki-maki wanita ini.

"Hm, bagaimana ya... Sepertinya kenangan lebih baik tetap dibiarkan sebagai kenangan daripada malah mengotori kenangan-kenangan tersebut."

Changmin dan Siwon menatapku dengan wajah terkejut, sementara satu-satunya orang yang tertawa hanyalah Tiffany.

"Bukankah kadang kita ingin bernostalgia tentang cinta lama? Kau dulu tidak pernah jatuh cinta, ya?"

Berani sekali wanita ini. _Geurae_, silakan saja kau ambil dan perlakukan suamiku sesukamu. Dasar wanita jalang. Sepertinya dulu Yunnie tidak bisa menilai perempuan.

"Awalnya aku tidak memerdulikan hal ini, tapi sepertinya aku mengerti mengapa suamiku berkata seperti itu padamu. Nah, karena sekarang aku sudah mengizinkan, silakan kau temui suamiku. Sepuasmu."

Changmin segera menyenggol kakiku setelah mengecek semua dokumen. Aku segera mengambil cap milikku, memberi salam singkat kepada Siwon, dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Changmin yang menyadari situasi tidak enak saat itu langsung mengikutiku tanpa berkata apa-apa.

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

"Wanita itu gila, ya? Berani-beraninya dia berbuat seperti itu pada suami orang lain. Lalu, kenapa kau malah mengizinkannya menemui suamimu?"

Hatiku semakin lega mendengar ucapan Changmin. Aku tidak suka mengotori mulutku sendiri dengan mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut dan sebagai gantinya, ternyata sahabatkulah yang mengatakan kata-kata itu. Lagi pula, toh mereka berdua nyatanya sudah berbicara melelui telepon, lantas mengapa wanita itu bicara sengaja seperti itu kepadaku?

Sebelum Yunnie menyuruhku untuk tidak berubah, harusnya ia mengubahku untuk tidak mengubah sikapku kepadanya. Berani-beraninya ia terlebih dahulu menghubungi wanita itu, padahal istrinya sedang memelototi dan mengawasinya. Rasa kesal yang memenuhi dadaku seolah membumbung naik dan menekan kedua mataku.

Aku berusaha menahan air mataku sampai mataku hampir mau keluar rasanya.

"Jae Joong-_sshi_, kau jangan salah paham dengan Tiffany. Sifatnya memang agak kasar seperti itu, tapi dia tidak pernah bertindak di luar aturan."

Aku menoleh pada Siwon yang berjalan mengikutiku keluar dari kafe.

Semua laki-laki yang berpihak kepada wanita itu adalah lelaki yang payah. Yunnie dan Siwon, mereka semua aneh.

Aku ini istrinya dan Yunnie adalah milikku mengapa orang-orang ini ikut campur urusan keluargaku? Konyol. _Tidak bertindak di luar aturan? _Punya keinginan untuk menemui suami orang saja sudah tindakan yang di luar aturan. Omong kosong sekali ucapan mereka.

"Mudah-mudahan saja. Tapi kalau pun bertindak di luar aturan, mau bagaimana lagi. Itu kan cinta katanya."

Setelah menyahuti ucapan lelaki yang baru kutemui dua kali itu sekenanya, aku menarik tangan Changmin pergi.

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

Tidak lama kami akhirnya tiba di rumahku. Kemudian aku mendapat telepon bahwa Yunnie lembur di kantor hari itu.

Aku dan Changim menganggap bahwa kabar lembur yang disampaikan Yunnie itu sebagai alasan dan langsung meminum habis empat botol minuman alkohol mahal yang dibelikan oleh ayahku saat ia pergi ke luar negeri.

Aku menangis beberapa saat sambil berbaring di lengan Changmin. Setelah itu, Yunnie pulang dan mata doe-ku bertatapan dengan mata musang miliknya yang terdiam memandangku.

"Yunnie, bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta? Aku tidak suka. Sangat tidak suka."

Tanpa membalas ucapanku Yunnie segera membopongku ke kamar dan melepas pakaianku. Kemudian ia hanya terdiam memandangi tubuhku yang tidak berpakaian.

_Dasar pervert!_

Akhirnya aku menutup mataku, tidak kuat melawan kantuk. Samar-samar sepertinya aku melihat air mata Yunnie, entah benar atau tidak. Meski begitu, percuma saja.

Kenangan lamamu itu telah melukai hatiku.

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

.

.

.

**Preview Part 5 :**

_Ketika aku sibuk dengan lamunanku selama beberapa saat, Siwon tiba-tiba memelukku dengan kuat._

_Setelah bersusah payah melepaskan diri dari pelukan Siwon, tampak sebuah mobil perlahan mendekat ke depan pintu apartemen. Pintu mobil itu terbuka dengan kasar dan Yunnie turun dari mobil tersebut. Sesaat aku merasa takut melihat mata musang Yunnie yang tajam dengan rahang mengeras._

"_Naik." _

_Suara Yunnie terasa dingin di tengah udara musim panas ini. _

_Mengapa ia marah sekali?_

"_Kalau kau ingin berbuat sesukamu, tolong biarkan juga aku berbuat sesukaku. Coba katakan, kenapa aku tidak bisa berbuat sesukaku?"_

"_Aku tidak menemui wanita itu."_

"_Geurae."_

"_Kubilang aku tidak menemuinya!"_

"_Geurae! Kau mau aku menjawab apa?"_

"_AKU SUDAH MENYURUHMU UNTUK TIDAK MENGUNGKIT MASALAH INI LAGI, KAN!"_

"_Jangan marah! Jangan marah seperti itu padaku. Jangan marah padaku dan melindungi dirimu sendiri seolah kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa. Aku lebih tidak suka sikapmu yang seperti itu! Aku tidak suka! Sangat! Kau mengerti, tidak?"_

**Okey di atas adalah potongan-potongan untuk part depan...**

**#Maafkan git gak keburu balas review kalian lagi nantilah insya allah jika waktunya banyak akan git balas :D**

**~Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah mereview, memfollow, dan memfavoritkan FF git yang gaje ini~**

**SELAMAT BERTEMU KEMBALI DI PART SELANJUTNYA^^**

_**Gygit93, 24 November**____**201**__**4**_

_**11:30 P**__**M**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Previous Part 4 :**

"_Yunnie, bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta? Aku tidak suka. Sangat tidak suka."_

_Tanpa membalas ucapanku Yunnie segera membopongku ke kamar dan melepas pakaianku. Kemudian ia hanya terdiam memandangi tubuhku yang tidak berpakaian. _

_Dasar pervert!_

_Akhirnya aku menutup mataku, tidak kuat melawan kantuk. Samar-samar sepertinya aku melihat air mata Yunnie, entah benar atau tidak. Meski begitu, percuma saja._

_Kenangan lamamu itu telah melukai hatiku._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-**** Part 5****-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Day's-77~**

Yunnie berkata, ia membawa Changmin ke kamar tamu dan memanggil taksi untuk mengantarnya pulang keesokkan paginya.

Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, bahkan ekspresi marah, sedih, atau senang sedikit pun, Yunnie membawaku yang sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak karena masih mabuk ke kamar mandi dan memandikanku. Anehnya, tangannya sama sekali tidak terasa hangat atau lembut. Padahal, baru pertama kali ia melayaniku khusus seperti ini, namun aku sama sekali tidak merasa senang. Aku hanya merasa benci kepada diriku sendiri yang masih belum sepenuhnya sadar, juga kesal kepada Yunnie yang tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun sementara kedua tangannya sibuk membersihkan tubuhku.

Entah di dapatnya dari mana, Yunnie bahkan sampai menyiapkan bubur untukku. Namun, melihatnya pun aku tidak suka, sehingga aku pura-pura tidak bisa makan dan membuang bubur itu.

Yunnie yang memergokiku tengah membuang bubur itu menatapku dengan marah. Memangnya ia pikir gara-gara siapa aku meminum alkohol keras itu. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak mengamuk kepada Yunnie karena aku masih membutuhkan uang cukup banyak dalam waktu dekat ini. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tidak mencari masalah dengan Yunnie.

Aku rasanya seperti lahir kembali menjadi diriku yang mampu membedakan mana urusan hati dan bisnis.

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

Rasanya aku baru menyadari lagi betapa nyamannya hidup jika memiliki uang yang cukup. Dalam menjalani bisnisku, sepertinya tidak ada masalah berarti yang menghadang karena semua bisa diselesaikan dengan uang.

Belum satu minggu setelah melakukan kontrak sementara untuk membuka toko, proposal untuk interiornya sudah siap. Tetapi, kini aku juga tahu bahwa membuka satu toko itu tidak sesederhana yang kukira. Sepertinya memulai suatu pekerjaan baru di dunia ini memang tidak mudah, dan aku sedang belajar pelan-pelan mengenai hal ini.

Satu hal lagi yang baru kuketahui adalah bahwa aku juga mampu mengambil keputusan dan menjalankan toko ini dengan tegas dan penuh prinsip. Tadinya kupikir aku tidak mampu menangani pekerjaan ini. tadinya kupikir aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa jika keluar dari naungan orang tua, kakak-kakakku, dan Yunnie. Namun, sepertinya sekarang aku sudah bisa hidup mandiri.

Aku yang baru sekarang terjun langsung ke dunia bisnis ini benar-benar merasa sangat bersemangat dan bahagia. Sekarang aku benar-benar wanita yang berguna.

Selama ini rasanya sayang sekali karena tenaga yang mampu dan produktif seperti diriku malah hanya diam di rumah. Hoho, sepertinya aku benar-benar jatuh hati dengan pekerjaanku sekarang.

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

Pemilik bangunan itu tiba-tiba muncul ketika aku sedang duduk di teras kafe di sebelah tokoku. Penampilannya masih terlihat menawan seperti biasa. Ia langsung duduk di hadapanku, padahal aku tidak menyuruhnya duduk.

"Sedang apa?"

Masa ia tidak lihat? Tentu saja aku sedang minum kopi. Malas menjawab pertanyaannya, aku hanya mengangguk sekilas. Aku termasuk orang yang tidak mudah baik lagi jika sudah kesal. Siapa suruh ia memihak wanita itu dan menasehatiku macam-macam waktu itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak bicara padaku?"

Aku sempat bingung apakah aku harus meladeni lelaki ini atau tidak. Apalagi aku belum membayar semua uang kontraknya, bagaimana jika ia meminta kontrak ini dibatalkan? Kalau begitu sebaiknya kuladeni saja.

Apa boleh buat.

"Leherku sakit."

"Flu?"

"Karena terlalu banyak minum sambil mengingat-ingat kenangan masa lalu."

Siwon tertawa pelan dan memesan kopinya. Cahaya matahari yang hangat saat itu membuatnya terlihat segar dan bersinar cerah.

Sayang sekali, seandainya ia tidak berpihak kepada wanita itu, mungkin aku bisa akrab dengannya.

"Kau marah karena Tiffany, kan?"

Kenapa sih, semua orang di sekelilingku tidak bisa bertanya dengan halus dan tidak terlalu blak-blakan seperti ini?

Sepertinya mereka benar-benar ingin menusuk-nusuk hatiku.

"Tidak juga. Lagi pula dia bilang itu hanya kenangan lama."

"Sebenarnya aku tidak kenal akrab dengan Tiffany."

Orang ini bercanda, ya? Tidak kenal akrab dengan Tiffany. Dari nada bicaranya saja aku sudah tahu kalau orang ini sangat dekat dengan Tiffany. Mereka pikir aku ini bodoh.

"Oh, ya? Tapi, dia memanggilmu dengan sebutan '_Chagi'_."

"Tiffany memang memanggil semua orang dengan sebutan '_Chagi'_."

"Ah, ya anggap saja begitu."

"Aku serius."

Baiklah, aku mengerti. Tetapi, tidak perlu menggaruk-garuk kepala dan memintaku untuk percaya kepada ucapanmu seperti itu. Benar-benar! Padahal, belakangan ini aku sering kasihan kepada Yunnie, kenapa lelaki ini sampai ikut-ikutan bersikap seperti itu?

Kepalaku sampai pusing jadinya.

"_Nde_, _nde_. Karena kalian tidak akrab, jadi kau tidak tahu sebenarnya Tiffany itu siapa, kan?"

"Tidak juga. Aku tahu."

Orang ini benar-benar tidak punya selera humor, ya? Benar-benar membosankan, persis seperti Yunnie. Untung saja aku tidak terlalu akrab dengannya.

"Aku justru ingin lebih akrab dengan Jae Joong-_sshi_."

_Mwo_? Ia berani menggoda wanita yang sudah menikah sepertiku?

"_Wae_?"

"Menurutku, kau ini orang yang ceria."

Orang ini telah salah menilaiku. Kalau aku adalah orang yang ceria, aku tidak akan hidup seperti ini. Orang ini sepertinya hanya ingin mempermainkanku dan semakin menambah bebanku.

"Aku bukan orang yang ceria."

"_Gwenchana_. Itu kan hanya pendapatku. Boleh kan aku tetap mengikuti pendapatku sendiri?"

Mendengar ucapan lelaki ini, sesaat aku merasa ia dapat membaca isi hatiku. Ucapan yang persis aku ucapkan kepada diriku sendiri mengenai Yunnie selama dua tahun ini.

Tanganku yang memegang cangkir kopi sedikit bergetar.

"Adikmu masih bekerja di supermarket itu?"

"_Ani_. Dia di pecat karena pengumuman hari itu. Katanya, dia mendapat pesan untuk tidak usah masuk kerja keesokkan harinya."

"Aku jadi merasa bersalah semuanya gara-gara aku, kan?"

Harusnya aku tidak bersikap seperti itu. Aku tidak sadar bahwa hari itu aku telah memuaskan kepentinganku sendiri dan mengganggu kepentingan orang lain.

Kata orang, manusia biasanya menyesali perbuatan mereka yang telah lalu. Tetapi, sepertinya aku orang yang terlambat menyesali kesalahanku sendiri.

"_Gwenchana_. Adikku bisa bekerja di kantorku dan mendapat uang dua kali lebih banyak. Jadi, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah."

"Memangnya apa pekerjaanmu?"

"Desain."

"Oh, desainer! _Daebak_. Kau membuat desain apa?"

"Desain industri. Aku melakukan apa saja yang bisa kukerjakan."

"Berarti Tiffany juga seorang desainer?"

"_Nde_. Karena dia baru pulang dari Amerika, jadi aku merekrutnya. Padahal, kami membayarnya mahal, tapi kemampuan dan hasil kerjanya belum terlihat jelas."

Huh, berani-beraninya ia meremehkanku saat itu. Aku pada dasarnya suka memaki-maki orang yang tidak kusuka, namun hari ini aku harus bersabar. Jangan sampai aku terlihat seperti wanita aneh.

"Mungkin karena waktu berdandannya lama, maka begitulah jadinya. Kalau kuperhatikan, sepertinya tebal dandanannya hampir 10 sentimeter. Apalagi dandanan itu harus sering diperbaiki, dan wajahnya juga harus sering diberi _spray_ pelembab. Kau harus lebih berhati-hati saat memilih karyawan. Lebih baik memilih karyawan yang dandanannya tidak terlalu tebal."

Meski mungkin aku terdengar kekanak-kanakkan, aku tidak peduli karena rasanya menyenangkan bisa mengatakan semua itu.

"Oh, ya? Kau sepertinya tidak dandan, _nde_?"

"Suamiku tidak suka jika aku dandan. Karena dia suka menyentuh wajahku yang tidak menggunakan _make up_."

"Oh, begitu rupanya."

Entah apakah ini hanya perasaanku semata, tetapi aku merasa lelaki ini menyahut dengan nada sedih.

"Suamimu rasanya agak konservatif, ya?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana sikap suamiku. Karena dia suamiku, maka aku selalu memaklumi semua sikapnya karena dia adalah suamiku."

"Memaklumi sikap suamimu karena dia suamimu?"

"Maksudku, aku tidak pernah mendefinisikan bahwa suamiku adalah orang yang seperti ini atau seperti itu. Aku menerima sikapnya apa adanya. Ibaratnya seperti spons yang menyerap air, begitulah aku hidup selama ini. Menerima semuanya begitu saja."

Rasa cintaku sepertinya memang menyerap segalanya begitu saja dan membuat hatiku tidak keruan seperti ini.

"Wah, keren. Lalu, apa kau bahagia?"

Mengapa ia bertanya seperti itu? Apa aku tidak terlihat bahagia?

Aku bahagia. Dulu. Sekarang pun aku bisa merasa bahagia jika aku memantapkan hatiku untuk bahagia. Akan tetapi, sudah terlalu terlambat.

Aku hanya mengangguk kepada Siwon. Kalau aku menerima pertanyaan ini beberapa bulan yang lalu, mungkin aku bisa menjawab dengan yakin bahwa aku bahagia. Namun, kali ini mulutku tidak sanggup berkata seperti itu.

"Tapi, kelihatannya kau tidak bahagia."

"Kau tahu tidak, kalau ucapanmu barusan sangat tidak sopan?"

Tanpa sadar, aku menimpali ucapan Siwon dengan serius. Siwon yang terkejut melihat perubahan ekspresi wajahku, segera meminta maaf dengan sungguh-sungguh. Namun, hatiku sudah terlanjur kesal.

Aku memang tidak suka dengan kehidupan pernikahanku, tetapi aku tidak suka jika ada orang lain yang tidak tahu apa-apa dan sibuk mengkritik pernikahanku. Itu sebuah penghinaan bagiku.

Rasanya tidak sopan jika seseorang terlihat tidak bahagia dan mengatakan hal ini terang-terangan di depan orang tersebut. Bagaimana jika ada kebahagiaan tersembunyi yang tidak terlihat oleh orang lain dan ucapan itu membuat orang tersebut sakit hati?

Karena itu, kita tidak bisa menilai perasaan orang sembarangan. Itu sebabnya, aku yang terbiasa tidak mengatakan apa-apa sebelum aku mengetahuinya secara pasti, sangat marah dengan sikap Siwon tersebut. Tetapi, apa aku sebenarnya juga sudah tahu semuanya tentang Yunnie?

Ah, mengapa aku malah membuat kepalaku pusing sendiri.

Sepertinya aku akan mengalami hal yang tidak menyenangkan jika bertemu dengan lelaki ini. Kepalaku langsung penuh memikirkan hal-hal tersebut.

"Tapi, aku jadi merasa bersalah kalau kau langsung murung begini."

Lelaki ini juga sepertinya orang yang mudah merasa tidak enak hati. Lucu juga melihatnya menunduk sambil mengaduk-aduk kopi di cangkirnya dengan sendok kecil.

Umurnya sebaya dengan Yunnie, tetapi tingkahnya benar-benar jauh berbeda.

"_Jeongmalyo_?"

Aku menghabiskan sore itu bersama Siwon di kafe sampai tanpa sadar hari mulai gelap. Siwon benar-benar tahu banyak hal dan cara bicaranya pun lembut. Entah apa karena ia masih lajang, aku jadi ingin 'mengganggu'-nya sedikit tanpa merasa ada beban sedikit pun.

Gila. Suamiku saja tidak bisa kuurus dengan benar, berani-beraninya aku bermain-main dengan lelaki lain. Sadarlah Kim Jae Joong! Sadar!

"Rumahmu jauh dari sini?"

"_Anio_. Aku tinggal di apartemen di belakang sana. Rumahmu di mana?"

"Sepertinya rumah kita berdekatan. Mau pergi sama-sama?"

"Oh, jadi kita tetangga rupanya. Aku harus segera pergi sebelum hari semakin gelap."

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

Setelah seminggu ini hanya duduk di kafe ini sambil mengawasi tokoku yang masih kosong, kadang aku merasa bosan saat harus berjalan sendirian ke rumah. Namun, hari ini perjalanan pulangku tidak terasa membosankan karena ada Siwon yang menemani.

"Kenapa kau menikah di usia yang sangat muda?"

"Karena aku ingin menikah dengan suamiku."

"Sepertinya kau mencintai suamimu dengan sepenuh hati, _nde_. Entah mengapa, cocok dengan sifatmu."

Sepenuh hati. Iya. Hanya aku seorang yang mencintai Yunnie sepenuh hati.

Ketika aku sibuk dengan lamunanku selama beberapa saat, Siwon tiba-tiba memelukku dengan kuat.

_Lelaki ini gila, ya? _

Berani-beraninya ia memeluk istri orang lain di depan pintu apartemen seperti ini! Bisa mati aku kalau sampai ada _ajumma-ajumma_ yang mengenaliku dan melihat kejadian ini. Bagaimana aku harus menghadapi gosip yang di sebarkan para _ajumma_ itu nanti.

"Kau ini kenapa?"

Setelah bersusah payah melepaskan diri dari pelukan Siwon, tampak sebuah mobil perlahan mendekat ke depan pintu apartemen. Pintu mobil itu terbuka dengan kasar dan Yunnie turun dari mobil tersebut. Sesaat aku merasa takut melihat mata musang Yunnie yang tajam dengan rahang mengeras.

"Naik."

Suara Yunnie terasa dingin di tengah udara musim panas ini.

Mengapa ia marah sekali?

"Hah? Ah, iya. Sampai jumpa lagi. _Gamsahamnida_ ."

"_Nde, cheonmaneyo."_

Yunnie segera menutup pintu mobilnya kuat-kuat tanpa menyapa Siwon sedikit pun. Bisa hancur pintu mobil itu dibuatnya.

Aku membuat lambang tanduk dengan kedua jari tangan di kepalaku dan berkata "maaf" kepada Siwon hanya dengan gerakan bibirku, lalu segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

"_Nugu?"_

"Pemilik bangunan toko."

"Ada masalah?"

"_Anio_. Tadi aku bertemu dengannya di toko. Ternyata dia juga tinggal di apartemen ini, jadi aku pulang bersamanya. Itu saja."

Tanpa sadar aku berbicara seolah sedang beralasan kepada Yunnie. Padahal, aku benar-benar hanya berjalan pulang bersama dengannya, kenapa hatiku merasa tidak nyaman seperti ini?

"Tokonya kan belum siap, untuk apa kau pergi ke sana?"

"Aku penasaran saja, orang-orang seperti apa yang biasanya lewat di daerah itu. Jadi, aku datang untuk melihat-lihat daerah itu, khawatir kalau ternyata dugaanku salah dan toko itu bangkrut."

Setelah itu Yunnie hanya menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dan tidak menatapku sedikit pun. Tatapannya masih terlihat marah. Sementara aku hanya berani meliriknya diam-diam dengan cemas. Tadinya aku ingin bertanya, kenapa ia marah sekali padaku, padahal aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa. Tetapi, kemudian aku teringat kejadian saat Siwon memelukku sesaat tadi.

Tidak akan ada suami yang senang melihat istrinya dipeluk lelaki lain. Meski begitu, aku agak curiga dengan reaksi Yunnie yang biasanya sama sekali tidak memerhatikanku.

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

"Yunnie, kau sedang apa?"

"_Wae_?"

"Tidak tidur?"

"Kau tidur saja duluan."

"_Geurae_. Oh ya, sebentar lagi pekerjaan interior toko akan dimulai. Kalau semuanya lancar, toko itu bisa dibuka sesuai rencana."

"_Nde_."

"Nanti pasti aku sibuk, apa kita panggil _ajumma_ untuk membantu pekerjaan rumah? Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menyiapkan sarapan dan makan malam nanti."

"Bukankah ada dua karyawan di toko?"

"Tapi, bukankah untuk awalnya aku harus selalu berada di toko dan mengawasi toko? Bagaimana mungkin aku melimpahkan semuanya pada kedua karyawan itu sejak awal."

"Aku ingin kau bekerja tanpa harus mengganggu kehidupan rumah tangga kita."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Lelaki ini, setelah ia menyiapkan toko untukku, apa sekarang ia merasa tidak tenang? Aku kan harus cepat mencari uang yang banyak dan menjadi pengusaha yang kaya raya supaya tidak lagi termakan bujuk rayuannya.

"Misalnya bertemu lelaki lain atau pulang terlambat karena urusan toko. Aku tidak suka masuk ke rumah dan harus menyalakan lampu sendiri."

Bertemu lelaki lain, siapa maksudnya? Lagi pula, memangnya aku anjing penjaga rumah yang bertugas menyalakan lampu setiap hari mulai gelap dan menyambutnya pulang? Apa selama ini aku hanya penunggu rumah bagi Yunnie, bukannya seorang istri?

"Aku juga tidak suka harus marah-marah karena kau menelepon mantan kekasihmu terlebih dahulu, atau karena sering lembur dan tugas ke luar sehingga tidak ada di rumah."

"_Mwo_?"

Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Ia pikir aku senang marah-marah padanya? Lalu, apa ekspresinya itu adalah ekspresi seseorang yang merasa dikhianati karena anjing kecilnya ternyata berani menggigit tangannya?!

"Kalau kau ingin berbuat sesukamu, tolong biarkan juga aku berbuat sesukaku. Coba katakan, kenapa aku tidak bisa berbuat sesukaku?"

Yunnie tidak menyahut. Iya, tentu saja ia kehabisan kata-kata. Aku bukan _superwoman_ dan aku hanya ingin berusaha bekerja dan mencari uang untuk kehidupan yang lebih baik. Kenapa ia selalu melarangku?

Tidak sabar melihat Yunnie yang tampak sibuk berpikir aku bangun dan berjalan menuju kamar tidur.

"Kata siapa aku menelepon wanita lain terlebih dulu?"

Pintu kamar terbuka dan Yunnie berseru keras kepadaku. Dasar, ia pikir aku tidak tahu? Kini aku sudah tahu semuanya! Ini salah satu keahlianku mencari data yang setaraf CSI. Data yang kebetulan diperoleh dari lapangan itulah data yang paling hebat.

"Tiffany. Aku bertemu dengan wanita itu. Katanya dia ingin mengenang kembali kisah cintanya denganmu atau apalah itu. jadi, kupersilakan saja dia bernostalgia denganmu sepuasnya. _Wae_?"

"_Mwo_?"

Yunnie terlihat terkejut dan heran bagaimana aku mengetahui hal tersebut. Namun, aku lebih tidak suka melihat ekspresinya yang seolah menyetujui ucapanku.

Aku lebih ingin melihatnya menyangkal ucapanku dan beralasan macam-macam, sehingga setidaknya aku bisa mencoba memercayainya lagi.

"Yunnie, kau tahu kan? Sekarang aku tidak peduli jika kau akan terus menemui wanita itu atau tidak. Tapi, tolong jangan sampai terdengar di telingaku. Wanita itu bekerja di perusahaan yang sama dengan lelaki pemilik bangunan toko yang kau lihat tadi. Karena itu, berhati-hatilah kalau kau tidak ingin mati di tanganku."

Ekspresi wajah Yunnie membeku mendengar nada bicaraku yang tidak seperti biasanya. Kini bahkan aku tidak bisa marah lagi. _Geurae_, lebih baik aku menerima saja kenyataan ini. Aku juga tidak suka harus sakit hati sendiri.

"Aku tidak menemui wanita itu."

"_Geurae_."

"Kubilang aku tidak menemuinya!"

"_Geurae_! Kau mau aku menjawab apa?"

Aku segera bangun dari tempat tidur dan berteriak keras kepada Yunnie. Lalu, harus bagaimana lagi sekarang?! Cobalah masuk ke kepalaku dan menghapus ingatanku mengenai hal ini, kalau bisa! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!

"AKU SUDAH MENYURUHMU UNTUK TIDAK MENGUNGKIT MASALAH INI LAGI, KAN!"

Mendengar teriakannya yang penuh amarah itu, tanpa sadar aku meninju selimut di tempat tidur dan lepas kendali. Aku mengacak-acak rambutku sendiri dengan kesal dan menghempaskan tubuhku dengan keras di tempat tidur. Aku membiarkan diriku mengacak-acak tempat tidur dengan geram.

Aku sendiri sadar kalau aku benar-benar seperti orang gila saat ini.

"Jangan marah! Jangan marah seperti itu padaku. Jangan marah padaku dan melindungi dirimu sendiri seolah kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa. Aku lebih tidak suka sikapmu yang seperti itu! Aku tidak suka! Sangat! Kau mengerti, tidak?"

"Jangan salah paham! Sudah kubilang, hubunganku dengannya tidak seperti itu. Tolong percayalah padaku!"

Yunnie melangkah keluar sambil membanting pintu kamar dengan keras. Tampak ekspresi wajahnya yang berdecak tidak sabar, seolah menghadapi anak kecil yang sedang mengamuk.

"Lagi-lagi aku tampak seperti orang gila."

Merasa kesal dan putus asa, aku menarik selimut sampai kepalaku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu ucapan siapa yang benar dan salah. Dunia ini rasanya penuh dengan kebohongan. Apa sebenarnya kita ini sama-sama tahu apakah kebenaran itu sesungguhnya?

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

**~Day's-72~**

Karena hampir setiap hari menghabiskan sore di kafe bersama lelaki pemilik bangunan itu, aku menjadi akrab dengannya. Lalu, aku memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk melihat daftar kontak di telepon genggam Siwon dan mencari tahu nomor telepon Tiffany. Aku agak merasa bersalah karena aku memang mendekatinya untuk satu tujuan khusus ini.

Tetapi, di luar itu semua, lelaki ini memang orang yang baik hati. Wajahnya selalu terlihat tegar dan tidak pernah bersikap kasar. Orangnya polos, namun selalu membayarkan kopiku. Kadang ia juga membelikanku sepotong kue di kafe dan kadang menemaniku jalan-jalan di taman dekat situ.

Siwon benar-benar sosok yang hangat, seperti selimut dari bulu angsa. Orang yang lembut dan menyenangkan, sehingga tidak terlihat seperti orang yang akan melakukan penipuan. Karena belakangan ini aku sering memegang uang dalam jumlah besar, sebenarnya aku agak cemas dan khawatir akan ditipu oleh orang lain.

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

Tiffany lalu memasuki kafe itu dengan langkah pasti dan percaya diri. Suara sepatu _high heels_-nya terdengar menghampiriku. Memang aku yang memanggilnya hari ini, namun aku sempat khawatir jangan-jangan aku mati hari ini karena tertusuk hak sepatunya yang terlihat tajam itu.

"_Annyonghaseyo_."

Ia tersenyum manis kepadaku, yang notabene bukan seorang laki-laki. Aku tidak menyahut dan menatap wanita yang sekarang duduk di depanku ini dengan tajam.

_Aku adalah istrinya_.

Aku harus berani menghadapi wanita ini dengan tegas. Tiffany, yang sepertinya menyadari tatapan tajamku, memesan kopi dengan wajah gelisah.

_Mati kau sekarang!_

"_Eotteohke_? Kau sudah menemui suamiku?"

Aku dapat melihat ekspresi Tiffany yang agak terkejut mendengar pertanyaanku. Hari ini aku akan memberinya pelajaran karena telah berani berbohong kepadaku.

"Aku belum bertemu dengannya. Yunho tidak memberitahumu, _nde_?"

"Dia sudah memberitahuku."

Wajah Tiffany tidak berubah sedikit pun mendengar ucapanku. Hebat juga wanita ini.

"Kita sudah berjanji untuk bertemu nanti. Lagi pula, kita kan juga harus membereskan perasaan hati masing-masing. Aku tidak tahu apakah kau bisa mengerti hal ini atau tidak."

Kurang ajar sekali gaya bicara wanita ini, ditambah lagi dengan matanya yang menatapku rendah.

"_Ani_. Aku tidak bisa memahaminya. Lalu, jangan berbohong lagi padaku. Aku percaya pada Yunnie dan aku tidak peduli apakah kalian akan bertemu atau tidak. Tolong jangan berbohong dan mempermainkan orang lain, lalu berusaha mengontrol situasi ini semaumu sendiri."

Mendengar ucapanku, Tiffany meneguk segelas air dingin dan mendengus pelan. Wanita ini gila, ya? Bisa-bisanya ia tertawa dalam situasi seperti ini!

"Aku sengaja kembali ke Korea untuk memulai kembali hubunganku dengan Yunho. Dan aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk itu, meskipun aku harus berbohong atau dengan cara apa pun. Kami memang belum bertemu. Dia sengaja menghindariku. Nah, mengapa dia menghindariku? Karena dia masih punya perasaan khusus padaku dan dia takut menemuiku."

Wanita cantik kadang memang sangat tidak tahu diri! Lebih baik seperti aku, penampilan biasa saja, tetapi sifatku baik hati.

"Oh, ya? Kalau begitu, cobalah kau bersabar sedikit lagi. Karena kesempatan itu bukannya tidak ada sama sekali. Tapi, aku harap kau tidak mengganggu kami sampai kesempatan itu muncul. Begitu dia lepas dari tanganku, terserah kau mau mengambilnya kembali atau tidak. Meski aku tidak terlalu senang memperlakukan suamiku seperti barang, namun karena urusanku denganmu sudah selesai, aku pamit lebih dulu. Untuk saat ini, sebaiknya kau tidak lupa akan peringatanku untuk tidak mengganggu keluargaku."

"Boleh aku berkata satu hal lagi?"

Mendengar suara wanita yang tajam itu, aku mengurungkan niatku untuk berdiri dan duduk kembali di kursiku.

"_Mwo_?"

"Kau tahu kenapa kami berpisah?"

Wanita ini sepertinya meremehkanku. Aku harus jawab apa sekarang? Apa sebaiknya aku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak tahu, atau apakah sebaiknya aku menyuruhnya tutup mulut karena aku sudah tahu semuanya?

Belum sempat aku menjawab karena terlarut dalam pikiranku sendiri, Tiffany kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau tidak tahu, kan? Aku berpacaran dengan Yunho selama empat tahun. Sejak masuk kuliah sampai lulus, aku sama sekali tidak bisa melepaskannya. Kadang aku dapat merasakan kalau hati Yunho sebenarnya sudah mulai menjauh dariku, yaitu saat..."

"Sudahlah. Aku sudah tahu semuanya, kau tidak perlu memberitahuku lagi."

Tiffany menatapku dengan tidak percaya, namun aku mengangguk yakin.

"Seandainya kau bertemu Yunnie, tolong jangan katakan padanya jika aku mengetahui hal ini. Baginya, sebagai laki-laki, hal ini menyangkut harga dirinya yang pasti ingin dia sembunyikan."

Aku segera meninggalkan kafe itu dan Tiffany yang tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena terkejut.

Di dunia ini, rahasia memang tidak bisa selamanya menjadi rahasia. Apalagi rahasia itu hampir keluar begitu saja dengan mudahnya dari mulut mantan kekasih suamiku yang melihat langsung bagaimana penderitaan suamiku saat itu.

Kasihan sekali Yunnie Rahasia yang selama ini ia sembunyikan rapat-rapat, entah kenapa terlihat menyedihkan di mataku. Dasar Yunnie bodoh, mengapa hidupnya harus begitu menderita.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#Maafkan git gak keburu balas review kalian lagi nantilah insya allah jika waktunya banyak akan git balas :D**

**~Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah mereview, memfollow, dan memfavoritkan FF git yang gaje ini~**

**SELAMAT BERTEMU KEMBALI DI PART SELANJUTNYA^^**

_**Gygit93, 28 November**____**201**__**4**_

_**06:40 PM**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Banyak yang bingung ya di part 5 kemarin? Jujur, git juga kebingungan pas baca bagian itu tetapi karena ini FF REMAKE git hanya tulis aja apa yang ada dalam novel itu TANPA MENGUBAH JALAN CERITA, karena memang INI KARYA ORANG BUKAN KARYA GIT.**

**DAN TOLONG DI INGAT INI BUKAN FF GIT TAPI REMAKE DARI NOVEL KARYA **_**PARK MI YOUN **_**DENGAN JUDUL DAN ISI CERITA YANG SAMA! COBA BACA LAGI DISCLAIMER YANG TERTERA DI PART 1, NE.**

**JADI INI FF REMAKE BUKAN PUNYA GIT.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Part 5 :**

_Aku segera meninggalkan kafe itu dan Tiffany yang tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena terkejut._

_Di dunia ini, rahasia memang tidak bisa selamanya menjadi rahasia. Apalagi rahasia itu hampir keluar begitu saja dengan mudahnya dari mulut mantan kekasih suamiku yang melihat langsung bagaimana penderitaan suamiku saat itu. _

_Kasihan sekali Yunnie Rahasia yang selama ini ia sembunyikan rapat-rapat, entah kenapa terlihat menyedihkan di mataku. Dasar Yunnie bodoh, mengapa hidupnya harus begitu menderita._

**.**

** . **

**.**

**-**** Part 6****-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Day's-70~**

Sejak perubahan sikapku, Yunnie juga memperlakukanku dengan semakin dingin. Meskipun sejak awal kami bukan pasangan yang hangat, namun kami juga bukan pasangan yang saling bersikap dingin seperti udara di kutub selatan.

Setidaknya, bagiku demikian.

Aku dan Yunnie, yang sebelumnya hampir setiap hari bercinta, kini sudah tidak melakukan hubungan itu selama setengah bulan. Kami sengaja untuk tidak saling menyentuh dan kalaupun tidak sengaja tangannya menyentuhku, aku buru-buru menyingkirkannya sambil terkejut.

Hubungan kami belakangan ini rasanya seperti setelah sekian lama berjalan di padang pasir yang panas, tiba-tiba panik karena tiba di daerah yang dingin.

Yunnie pun tidak berusaha mengatasi perubahan ini. Apa ia memang ingin tinggal seperti ini terus?

"Sedang apa?"

Siwon, kini tidak lagi duduk di hadapanku, namun dengan santai ia duduk di sampingku. Setelah selama ini aku terus melewati hampir setengah hari dengannya, kami semakin akrab dan aku menganggap Siwon seperti kakakku sendiri.

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku bisa merasa nyaman bersama lelaki ini. Melihatnya saja sudah bisa membuatku tersenyum. Mungkin saja ini karena rasa egoisku yang ingin mendapat penghiburan setelah bertengkar dengan Yunnie. Intinya, saat ini aku tengah memandang Siwon sambil tersenyum, seolah sejak awal tidak ada yang namanya tembok penghalang di antara kami.

"Hm, enaknya apa, _nde_?"

Siwon langsung tertawa mendengar ucapan yang terdengar manja dan dibuat-buat itu.

Di tangan Siwon yang besar tampak sebuah buku. Sepertinya buku adalah ciri khas penampilan dari orang yang pintar dan ternyata Siwon juga senang membaca buku, sama seperti Yunnie yang selalu membaca buku.

"Mau pergi ke taman?"

"Aku harus mengawasi pembangunan toko hari ini."

"Pantas kau datang ke kafe hari ini."

"Tapi kopi di sini juga enak sekali."

Pembangunan tokoku dimulai hari ini. Changmin sedang pergi ke Eropa untuk membeli tas-tas itu, maka mau tidak mau aku harus mengawasi pekerjaan di sini. Meski tidak akan ada kesulitan yang berarti karena para pekerjanya adalah mereka yang dulu menangani toko-toko Changmin sejak awal, rasanya tidak enak jika aku—perempuan yang masih tidak tahu apa-apa ini—tiba-tiba datang langsung ke lokasi dan memerintah mereka untuk melakukan ini dan itu. Karena itu, aku hanya mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan sambil membawakan makanan atau minuman untuk mereka.

Seandainya Yunnie datang dan ikut membantuku di saat-saat seperti ini. Tetapi, karena aku tahu bahwa Yunnie bukan orang yang suka ikut campur dalam urusan seperti ini, aku sama sekali tidak membicarakan hal ini dengannya. Kadang aku bertanya dalam hati, apa gunanya memiliki suami kalau seperti ini jadinya?

"Berarti kau akan di sini seharian? Lalu, bagaimana dengan pekerjaan rumah?"

Lelaki ini kadang-kadang memang suka ingin tahu dan terlalu khawatir dengan urusan orang lain. Memang pria lajang yang baik hati.

Sekarang ini, rasanya aku tidak bisa bernafas jika berada di rumah. Saat aku duduk di ruang keluarga yang cukup luas, rasanya hanya di tempatku itulah yang memiliki udara.

Aku tidak suka dengan aroma tubuh Yunnie dan segala jejak keberadaannya.

Kini, rumah bukanlah tempat yang nyaman bagiku.

"Ada bibi yang membantu di rumah."

"Lalu, apa pekerjaan suamimu?"

"Dia mengembangkan alat semikonduktor, atau entah apa namanya. Kadang dia masuk majalah juga, membicarakan tentang bagaimana generasi penerus nanti. Tapi, aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti hal itu. Yang kutahu, dia memang pandai mencari uang."

"Lulusan teknik rupanya."

"Benar. Tapi, dia biasanya bekerja dengan mengenakan pakaian kerja yang rapi dan resmi. Awalnya kukira dia bekerja dengan pakaian lab dan wajah yang menghitam, ternyata dia lebih banyak bekerja dengan komputer. Makanya dia juga paham sekali soal komputer. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti alat elektronik, jadi aku selalu panik jika komputerku tiba-tiba mati. Tapi, Yunnie biasanya hanya menyentuh _keyboard_-nya sedikit dan komputer itu langsung menyala lagi. Aku jadi merasa nyaman tinggal bersamanya."

"Kau belum pernah mencoba terjun langsung ke dunia sosial, kan?"

Apa kelihatan jelas kalau aku ini tidak bisa apa-apa?

Atau ia menganggapku polos?

Sepertinya semakin lama aku semakin tidak bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri. Bagaimana aku bisa mengelola toko ini dengan baik?

"_Nde_, begitulah. Setelah lulus universitas, aku dulu merasa terbebani dan gengsi karena menyandang gelar lulusan universitas. Teman-temanku lantas bekerja di perusahaan dan mereka selalu sibuk. Setiap kami bertemu pun, yang mereka bicarakan adalah masalah pekerjaan atau perusahaan ini-itu. Aku jadi merasa enggan berkumpul dengan mereka. Setelah diam saja di rumah dan tidak melakukan apa-apa, akhirnya aku langsung menikah."

"Bagaimana akhirnya kau kenal dengan suamimu?"

"Dia teman dari kakak lelakiku yang paling muda. Dia memang tidak selalu sering datang ke rumah, tapi biasanya dia selalu datang saat hari raya. Dia teman dekat kakakku sejak SMA, tapi suatu hari dia ingin berkencan denganku. Aku pun memaksa ibuku agar diizinkan berkencan dengannya. Pasti ibuku hampir pingsan saat itu."

"Begitu rupanya."

Sesaat pikiranku kembali melayang ke saat-saat itu. Siwon mengalihkan matanya ketika ia melihat mataku yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Saat-saat di mana aku bahkan tidak berpikir dan bertindak ceroboh, dan kini bahkan aku iri dan rindu dengan saat-saat itu.

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

_**~Flashback~**_

"_Eomma, aku sudah memutuskan. Aku ingin menikah."_

"_Anak ini gila, ya! Umurmu baru juga berapa, masa kau sudah ingin menikah? Ayahmu kan sebentar lagi akan mencarikan pekerjaan untukmu. Sabarlah sebentar lagi."_

"_Ani. Pokoknya aku ingin menikah. Yunho Oppa waktu itu pernah mengajakku berkencan. Bagaimana menurut Eomma?"_

_Mendengar nama Yunho Oppa, Eomma langsung membelalakkan matanya. _

_Sudah kuduga!_

_Eomma sebenarnya diam-diam juga senang dengannya. Yunho Oppa benar-benar tidak ada kurangnya sedikit pun. Penampilannya yang sempurna untuk dijadikan menantu dan bila Eomma sudah turun tangan, rasanya tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Meskipun bermula dari rasa tamakku, bukan berarti hal ini tidak boleh dicoba, kan?_

_Berkat Eomma yang cukup terkenal di kalangan elite dan pandai bicara itu, akhirnya aku langsung sibuk diet ketat sejak saat itu. Makan hanya sekadar agar tidak mati dan olahraga sampai detik terakhir sebelum pingsan. Seandainya aku belajar sungguh-sungguh seperti itu, mungkin aku sudah diterima di Seoul National University._

_Tidak sampai seminggu tiba-tiba saja Eomma sudah menentukan hari pertemuanku dengan Yunho Oppa. Meskipun kesannya terlalu dipaksa, aku tetap merasa senang dengan pertemuan ini._

_Jung Yunho teman dekat kakakku yang selama ini sudah kudambakan. Saat itu aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur karena terlalu gembira, namun kini aku merasa diriku dulu itu sangat menyedihkan._

_Minggu sore, di sebuah kafe hotel yang terkenal sebagai tempat pertemuan awal kencan yang sukses dan menjadi favorit para pria dan wanita lajang._

_Begitu memasuki kafe itu, aku langsung mengenali sosok Yunho Oppa yang menunggu di kursi dekat jendela di seberang ruangan itu. Meskipun kudengar Yunho Oppa ini selalu datang ke rumah kami setiap hari raya, aku tidak pernah melihatnya saat itu karena selalu keluar rumah untuk menghindari tatapan dan pertanyaan saudara-saudaraku yang lain. Akan tetapi, ternyata ia benar-benar seperti yang kubayangkan. Dengan setelan jas kantor yang rapi dan wajahnya yang tampak sangat muda, ia tersenyum padaku dan aku pun hanya bisa tersenyum manis selama berada di hadapannya. Benar-benar bahagia. Bisa bertemu dengannya seperti ini saja membuatku merasa setengah sukses._

_Pokoknya mulai sekarang aku akan hidup nyaman dengan lelaki tampan seperti ini!_

"_Tadinya aku selalu menganggapmu gadis kecil, ternyata sekarang kau sudah tumbuh menjadi wanita cantik."_

_Nada bicaranya yang seperti ajussi itu sangat tidak sesuai dengan senyum manisnya. _

_Seketika itu juga ekspresiku langsung serius._

_Teman kakak-kakakku ini kenapa semuanya menganggap diri mereka tua seperti itu, sih? _

_Seharusnya aku mengingat baik-baik perkataan temanku yang mengatakan lelaki lulusan teknik itu membosankan. Aku agak kecewa. Tetapi, coba lihat wajah tampannya itu. Mulai dari wajahnya sampai bagian-bagian tubuh lainnya benar-benar tidak ada cela. Ketampanannya itu membuat Yunho Oppa seolah tampak bersinar terang. Pasti pilihanku yang agak putus asa ini tepat. Tatapan mata Yunho Oppa yang melihatku yang lagi-lagi tersenyum itu benar-benar terasa nyaman._

_Perasaanku mengatakan bahwa hubunganku dengan Yunho Oppa akan berjalan dengan baik. Lagi pula, aku ini sebenarnya adalah wanita yang elegan dan bijaksana. Nah, sekarang aku harus jaga image._

"_Oppa juga semakin lama semakin keren. Pasti di luar sana ada wanita yang tiba-tiba memegang tangan Oppa dan mengajak Oppa kabur bersamanya, meskipun dia tidak tahu siapa Oppa ini."_

_Aku tahu ada yang aneh dengan ucapanku, namun aku pura-pura tidak memerhatikan hal itu dan hanya menatapnya dengan bahagia. Saat itu, kami tidak banyak mengobrol dan akhirnya berpisah setelah duduk minum teh saja di tempat itu._

_Seolah bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi, Eomma yang melihatku pulang awal itu segera menyuruhku bekerja saja dan menyodorkan sebuah kartu kredit. Kartu dewa, kartu kredit Eomma yang tidak memiliki batas pemakaian. Ada untungnya juga aku berkencan dengan Oppa itu hari ini._

_Keesokan harinya, entah ia mendengar berita ini dari mana, kakakku yang paling bungsu tiba-tiba datang ke rumah dan langsung marah-marah padaku dan Eomma._

"_Kau! Kau! Kim Jae Joong! Aku tidak peduli kau menikah dengan siapa, asal bukan dengan Yunho! Tidak boleh!"_

_Cih, dasar keterlaluan!_

_Aku kan ingin mengubah nasib dengan menikah bersama temannya yang hampir sempurna itu, mengapa ia malah marah-marah padaku? Padahal, ia sendiri juga tidak membantu apa-apa untukku. Menyebalkan!_

"_Sudahlah, cukup. Baiklah. Aduh, sakit kupingku jadinya."_

"_Eomma juga sama saja. Harusnya Eomma mencarikannya lelaki yang sesuai dan pantas untuknya. Kalau seperti ini caranya, keluarga kita saja yang akan malu. Ibu Yunho itu orang yang sangat teliti dan pemilih. Kenapa Eomma mengizinkannya menikah dengan lelaki yang latar belakang keluarganya seperti itu? Jelas anak ini saja yang akan menderita."_

_Di tengah situasiku yang menganggur dan merasa rendah diri, leherku rasanya tercekat dan sedih mendengar larangan keras dari kakak bungsuku itu. _

_Aku tahu, aku pun tahu! Cerewet sekali kakakku ini!_

"_Siapa bilang kami akan menikah? Aku kan hanya bertemu dengannya. Aku tidak suka anak teknik. Aku juga tidak suka dengan teman Oppa itu!"_

"_Sebaiknya kau nanti menikah dengan lelaki yang tidak bisa hidup dan tidak bisa bernapas tanpamu. Cari lelaki yang setidaknya mau pura-pura tidak tahan hidup sendiri tanpamu. Kau ini masih muda, kenapa sudah ribut ingin menikah? Kau harus coba berpacaran dulu, tahu bagaimana rasanya patah hati. Setidaknya kau harus ada pengalaman, baru menikah. Eomma juga, jangan langsung memberikan anak ini begitu saja mentang-mentang lelaki itu kualitasnya bagus. Eomma seharusnya ikat anak ini baik-baik. Dia masih harus belajar banyak tentang dunia luar."_

"_Memangnya aku ini apa, pakai diikat segala? Aku juga tidak akan hidup seperti ini seandainya aku pintar. Aku benar-benar merasa seperti orang bodoh saat ini. Tahu tidak betapa malunya aku karena seharian diam saja di rumah, tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya makan dan tidur? Aku memang tidak ingat apa yang selama ini sudah kulakukan, tapi menurutku, sepertinya tidak begitu buruk juga jika aku menikah, mempunyai anak dan mengurus rumah tanggaku sendiri."_

"_Siapa suruh kau belajar asal-asalan dulu? Dulu kau tidak pernah belajar setiap disuruh dan baru sekarang kau menyesal? Terlalu terbiasa diperlakukan seperti tuan putri, akibatnya sekarang kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa seorang diri. Memangnya nanti kau mau bergantung hidup pada siapa? Memangnya kau ini parasit?"_

_Aku benar-benar ingin keluar dari situasi itu. Aku benar-benar iri dengan teman-temanku yang memiliki pekerjaan dan bisa sibuk bekerja di perusahaan mereka masing-masing. Aku ingin menjadi wanita yang bisa memberikan sesuatu yang spesial untuk suamiku._

_Setelah kupikir-pikir, ternyata ucapan kakakku itu benar. Sepertinya kini aku mendapat hukuman karena terlena dengan kenyamanan hidupku dulu. Benar juga, seharusnya aku menikah dengan lelaki yang tidak bisa hidup tanpaku. Akan tetapi, selama aku tinggal bersamanya, anehnya aku selalu merasa seolah tidak bisa bernapas jika suamiku tidak ada di sisiku. Lalu, jika ia berada di sisiku, barulah aku merasa lega. Aku ingin selalu bersamanya dan tidak ingin terpisah darinya. Sampai sekarang pun masih seperti itu. Padahal, aku menikah dengan lelaki itu, kenapa seperti ini jadinya?_

_Meskipun aku sudah berusaha semampuku untuk terlihat cantik dan menciptakan suasana yang enak dan nyaman, lebih dari satu minggu Yunho Oppa tidak menghubungiku sama sekali. _

_Aku mengeluarkan kartu nama pemberian Oppa dan hampir menghubunginya terlebih dulu. Namun, mengingat harga diriku, akhirnya aku mengurungkan niatku. Setelah itu, akhirnya aku menyerah. Aku memang orang yang mudah menyerah, jadi kalau memang tidak bisa kudapatkan, aku tidak terlalu menyimpannya dalam hati. Sifatku ini bisa dibilang cukup nyaman, apalagi aku juga sering lupa hal-hal sepele di kehidupan sehari-hari. _

_Cih, asal mereka tahu sebenarnya banyak lelaki yang mengantre karena suka padaku. Apa aku coba berpacaran sekarang?_

"_Nde, geurae."_

_Eomma menutup telepon dan berseru keras memanggilku._

"_Yak! Kim Jae Joong!"_

_Lagi-lagi ia memanggilku dengan kesal. Pasti ia pikir aku ini tidak ada kerjaan dan hanya bermain saja seharian. _

_Aku membuka pintu kamar dan berjalan keluar ketika melihat Eomma terlihat panik._

"_Eomma, sudah minum obat? Kenapa muka Eomma memerah begitu?"_

"_Ada berita yang jauh lebih mengerikan daripada racun."_

_Astaga, di dunia ini mana ada yang lebih mengerikan daripada racun. Eomma kadang-kadang memang suka berlebihan._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan waktu pergi ke hotel itu?"_

"_Apa yang kulakukan? Sudah kubilang aku hanya minum teh saja saat itu."_

_Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan bersama orang itu? Eomma malah mengungkit-ungkit cerita lama. Huh._

"_Hajiman, kenapa keluarga lelaki itu ingin bertemu denganmu?"_

"_Hah? Bertemu denganku?"_

"_Nde. Neo! Mereka ingin segera bertemu denganmu. Sekarang cepat ganti baju dan pergi ke sana. Ah, anio. Ayo kita belanja dulu."_

_Begitulah awal mula pernikahanku. Berbeda dengan keluarga lainnya, anggota keluarga Yunho Oppa, kecuali Oppa sendiri, dan keluargaku segera menentukan tanggal untuk pertemuan keluarga. _

_Apa tidak apa-apa jika secepat ini? _

_Meskipun kedengarannya tidak masuk akal, akhirnya aku menikah dengan Yunho Oppa._

_Aku yang saat itu tiba-tiba dipanggil begitu saja akhirnya menjadi fokus dan sorotan para orang dewasa di keluarga itu. Mulai dari umur, latar belakang keluarga, pendidikan sampai keluarga para kakak iparku. Aku tahu kalau keluargaku memang cukup memiliki uang, tetapi aku baru tahu hari itu kalau keluargaku memiliki uang sebanyak itu._

_Setelah perhatian mereka tertuju kepadaku selama beberapa saat, tiba-tiba mereka membicarakan masalah honsu*. Jelas mereka ingin menilaiku, yang lebih payah daripada kakak-kakakku itu dengan uang. Namun jumlah yang mereka sebutkan itu terlalu berlebihan. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa apartemen, mobil mewah untuk anggota keluarga suami, investasi bisnis suami, sampai set peralatan makan dari emas murni kini termasuk dalam honsu*._

_{Honsu*: semacam mas kawin, biasanya berupa seluruh isi rumah (perabotan rumah tangga, dll) yang harus disiapkan oleh calon pengantin wanita sebelum menikah, yang nantinya akan di tempati oleh pasangan itu. Pihak lelaki bisanya menyiapkan rumah dan pihak wanita menyiapkan seluruh isinya.}_

_Menurutku, jumlah yang mereka minta itu terlalu besar dan berlebihan. Aku langsung sadar bahwa selama ini aku salah. Karena ingin hidup nyaman, aku sampai harus menguras harta keluargaku. Akan tetapi, berbeda dengan reaksiku, Eomma ternyata malah sudah mencatat permintaan keluarga Oppa itu di selembar kertas sambil tersenyum puas. _

_Apa keberadaanku di keluarga selama ini hanya sebatas ini?_

_Apakah aku ini ternyata beban besar bagi kedua orang tuaku?_

_Aku sendiri yang merasa panik dan bingung jadinya._

_Meskipun di dunia ini tidak ada yang gratis, yang kuinginkan adalah pernikahan, bukan transaksi jual beli seperti ini._

_Karena aku sudah menyerahkan segala harta ini untuk anakku, sekarang cepat serahkan Jung Yunho._

_Para orang tua ini seolah memperlakukan anak-anak mereka seperti barang dagangan. Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Eomma lalu hanya tersenyum pahit dan mengatakan bahwa permintaan keluarga Yunho Oppa itu normal. Namun, di mataku, Eomma dan permintaan keluarga Yunho Oppa itu benar-benar sangat tidak normal._

_Setelah bertemu dengan para orang tua itu, setiap aku mencoba berpikir positif seperti bagaimanapun, rasanya aku benar-benar tidak tahan. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa lelaki yang bahkan tidak pernah meneleponku sekalipun itu berkata 'oke' pada keluarganya dan membuat keluargaku diperlakukan seperti ini. Lalu, sampai detik ini pun ia tidak menghubungiku. Aku akhirnya menghubungi Yunho Oppa dan mengajaknya bertemu untuk menanyakan semua hal ini kepadanya._

_Saat aku berjalan mendekati tempat yang sudah kami tentukan, tampak Yunho Oppa sedang duduk di sebuah kursi taman. Seolah tidak tahu apa-apa, ia tersenyum ramah dan menepuk-nepuk kursi taman itu, menyuruhku duduk di sampingnya. Aku mengangguk singkat dan mengucapkan salam di hadapannya, lalu duduk di sampingnya. Kemudian, aku mulai berbicara dengan cepat sampai-sampai aku hampir kehabisan napas._

"_Aku sudah bertemu dengan orang tua dan anggota keluarga Oppa. Tapi, maaf saja, sepertinya aku bukan pasangan yang tepat untuk Oppa. Terima kasih telah menilaiku baik selama ini. aku harap Oppa menyampaikan hal ini pada keluarga Oppa. Karena, sekarang aku berada di posisi yang cukup sulit untuk menolak pernikahan ini. Oppa mengerti maksudku, kan?"_

_Setelah selesai berbicara, aku hanya mampu mengetuk-ngetuk lantai semen itu dengan kakiku dan tidak berani mengangkat wajahku. Awal musim panas, di malam hari yang cukup sejuk di sebuah kursi taman di tengah Namsan itu, aku duduk seperti tersangka kasus kejahatan. Sambil menunggu jawaban dari Oppa._

"_Wae?"_

'_Kenapa' katanya? Orang ini benar-benar keterlaluan kalau ternyata ia benar-benar tidak tahu alasannya._

"_Setelah kupikir-pikir, aku rasa sepertinya kita memang tidak cocok. Mianhae."_

"_Kudengar kau sudah bertemu orang tuaku. Pasti ada masalah lain, kan?"_

_Suara Yunho Oppa yang terdengar rendah dan pelan itu seolah menunjukan bahwa ia sudah tahu semuanya. Nada suara rendahnya yang menyiratkan kekecewaan itu seolah menekanku dan membuatku bergetar._

"_Mianhae. Orang tuaku pasti meminta hal-hal yang berlebihan lagi."_

_Lagi? _

_Begitu rupanya. Entah mengapa, aku jadi merasa kasihan kepada Yunho Oppa. Sepertinya suaranya itu mengandung sihir._

"_Bukan begitu. Hanya saja, aku merasa tidak cukup baik untuk Oppa. Kau seharusnya bisa bertemu dengan wanita yang lebih baik dariku."_

"_Kau sakit hati?"_

_Mengapa ia bertanya apakah aku sakit atau tidak? Sebelum ia menanyakan hal itu, aku merasa diriku baik-baik saja. Namun, kini aku jadi merasa seolah aku benar-benar sakit._

"_Anio. Nan gwenchana."_

_Mimpi sehari samalam. Padahal, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, namun badanku terasa sangat lelah seolah baru saja mengalami mimpi aneh yang panjang._

_Tiba-tiba saja muncul dibenakku bahwa seharusnya impian masa kecilku itu tetap kusimpan dengan cantik di dalam hati dan pikiran ini entah mengapa, membuatku terasa sedih._

"_Tadinya aku terkejut melihat kau tumbuh menjadi wanita yang cantik, ternyata kau masih anak-anak. Geurae, pasti kau juga merasa terbebani. Meski begitu, jangan menganggap bahwa dirimu tidak cukup baik bagiku. Jelas orang tuaku yang bersikap berlebihan. Arraso?"_

"_Nde."_

"_Mianhae, sepertinya aku sudah salah bicara dengan kedua orang tuaku. Padahal, aku hanya berkata apa adanya, bahwa kau adalah gadis yang cantik dan ceria. Tapi, sepertinya mereka salah menangkap ucapanku itu. Aku harap kau tidak merasa sakit hati. Aku minta maaf atas nama orang tuaku. Tenang saja."_

_Mendengar ucapan hangat Yunho Oppa, tanpa terasa air mataku menetes begitu saja. Kesedihan dan rasa direndahkan yang kurasakan itu seolah keluar begitu saja melalui air mataku._

_Aku ini juga anak kesayangan di rumahku, tahu tidak! _

_Meski begitu, aku benci dengan diriku sendiri yang bodoh dan tidak cantik, aku yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa tanpa kekuatan kakak-kakakku, aku yang menjadi beban bagi orang tuaku lebih dari anak perempuan lain di dunia ini._

"_Sepertinya kau benar-benar sakit hati."_

_Oppa meletakkan tangannya di atas tanganku yang sudah basah terkena tetesan air mata._

_Tangannya yang hangat itu membuatku merasa nyaman dan kini membuat jantungku berdebar cepat._

_Oppa memegang erat tanganku dan dengan sebelah tangannya, ia mengangkat wajahku yang menunduk dan menghapuskan air mataku._

"_Aku memang tidak bisa memperlakukan wanita dengan baik. Joongie, kau nanti harus bertemu dengan lelaki yang baik."_

_Padahal, ucapannya itu hanya untuk menghiburku semata, entah mengapa aku merasa bergetar—apalagi ketika tangannya menyentuh pipiku._

_Telapak tangannya yang besar yang menyentuh wajahku, gerakan tangannya yang mengelus wajahku dengan lembut, lalu tatapan matanya yang terlihat sedih._

_Sesaat aku merasa salah paham, jangan-jangan Oppa menghiburku seperti ini karena ia memang menganggapku wanita yang baik dan tertarik padaku. Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa soal laki-laki dan ini pertama kalinya ada lelaki yang menyentuh wajahku._

_Dengan alasan 'pengalaman pertama', aku benar-benar terlena dengan sikapnya itu. hanya aku seorang._

_**~Flashback End~**_

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

Lama kelamaan perasaanku tentang kejadian itu sudah kulupakan. Kenangan itu akan terus meninggalkan wanginya dalam benakku, bagaikan aroma kopi pahit yang tetap tertinggal di bibir. Siwon pura-pura tidak memerhatikanku sambil tetap melirikku sesekali.

"Buku apa yang kau baca sampai serius sekali seperti itu?"

"Buku tentang cangkir. Karena pekerjaanku saat ini berkaitan dengan cangkir."

"Tapi, kenapa bukunya tidak ada gambarnya sama sekali seperti itu? Padahal, judulnya _Sisi Psikologis dari Cara Memegang Cangkir._"

"Karena sepertinya aku harus tahu bagaimana pengaruh cangkir untuk bisa membuat cangkir yang disukai oleh orang-orang. Sebenarnya aku asal membaca saja. Mudah-mudahan nanti terbayang bentuk cangkir yang akan kubuat."

"Cangkir itu yang paling penting nyaman untuk dipegang dan tidak pecah saat dicuci. Karena aku biasanya kesal sekali kalau ada cangkir mahal yang pecah saat dicuci."

"Hm, berarti bagian pinggir cangkirnya harus dibuat lebih kuat."

"Tapi sepertinya nanti bentuknya jadi tidak bagus."

"Hm, susah juga."

"Makanya kau bisa mendapat uang dari bidang ini. Iya, kan?"

"Sepertinya suamimu tidak pernah datang untuk melihat toko ini."

Huh, setiap tidak ada bahan pembicaraan, selalu saja ia membicarakan Yunnie. Memangnya apa menariknya sih, kehidupan pernikahanku?

Aneh sekali orang ini.

"Dia tidak peduli."

Tanpa sadar aku menghela napas di depan Siwon. Benar juga, Yunnie memang tidak pernah peduli dengan apa yang kulakukan, selama tidak mengganggunya. Mungkin karena hal inilah ia mau menikahiku.

Karena wanita yang mau menerima syarat-syarat berlebihan dari orang tuanya itu hanyalah aku. Mungkin kalau ada wanita lain yang menyanggupi persyaratan itu, bisa saja ia menikah dengan wanita itu. Huh, menyebalkan!

"Ah, istrinya kan cantik dan menyenangkan sepertimu, masa dia tidak peduli denganmu?"

"Cantik dan menyenangkan?"

Aku tertawa kosong. Selain orang tua dan kakak-kakakku, baru kali ini aku mendengar pujian itu dari orang lain.

"Kau tidak sadar kalau kau ini sangat memesona? Selalu ceria dan anggun."

"Apa suamiku juga berpikiran seperti itu? Kau ini menilaiku terlalu bagus. Sudahlah, kau jangan membuat hati wanita yang sudah bersuami ini melambung tinggi."

Aku menyenggol lengan Siwon sambil bergurau karena merasa senang, tetapi wajah Siwon terlihat sangat serius. Anehnya, aku merasa kalau aku telah melakukan kesalahan yang membuatnya mendadak serius seperti itu.

Apa aku menyenggolnya terlalu kencang?

"_Neo, wae geurae?"_

"Aku tidak bercanda."

"Apanya?"

"Kau ini memang cantik dan menyenangkan. Sungguh."

Lelaki ini memang pandai sekali membuat orang merasa panik. _Geurae_, apa salahnya aku percaya kepada ucapannya itu? Toh, ia bukan mengatakan hal yang buruk.

Tapi, mengapa ia sangat serius seperti itu?

"_Geurae_. Tapi, kenapa wajahmu serius sekali?"

"Karena kau tidak percaya padaku."

"Aku percaya. Aku memang wanita yang cantik dan menyenangkan. Sudah, kan?"

Siwon mencubit hidungku pelan. Lelaki ini sepertinya senang sekali memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil. Kelihatannya santai, namun sebenarnya perhatian. Lalu, entah mengapa ia serius sekali menanggapi ucapan yang sebenarnya hanya asal kuucapkan. Aku agak menyesal karena telah akrab dengannya.

Ketika kami tengah asik berbincang-bincang, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di hadapan kami. Aku memandang ke arah mobil yang tepat berada di depanku dan memerhatikan siapa yang turun dari mobil itu.

Astaga! Astaga! Ternyata 'si mertua jahat'ku yang muncul dari dalam mobil itu.

"Nak!"

Mendengar suara ibu mertua memanggilku, secara refleks aku langsung berdiri dari tempat dudukku. Akibatnya, kursi itu jatuh terjungkal dan kopi di atas meja yang terguncang hebat itu seketika tumpah.

"_Eo...Eommonim_, ada urusan apa datang ke sini?"

Yunnie bukanlah orang yang akan memberitahu keluarganya bahwa aku membuka toko di tempat ini. Padahal, ayahku saja mungkin belum tahu tentang hal ini, bagaimana ibu mertuaku bisa tahu dan datang ke tempat ini?

Jantungku berdegup kencang dan tanganku bergetar hebat. Kalau sampai toko ini ketahuan, habislah aku. Di dunia ini, aku benar-benar paling takut pada ibu mertuaku sendiri.

"Tadinya aku ingin pergi ke rumahmu. Tapi, karena kulihat kau sedang duduk dengan laki-laki di sini, makanya aku berhenti sejenak."

Fiuh, syukurlah. Ternyata ia masih belum tahu kalau aku membuka toko di tempat ini. Kalau begitu, kini aku tinggal pulang ke rumah dan mungkin akan diceramahi habis-habisan.

"Oh, dia ini teman Yunnie. Dia sedang membuat barang perabotan rumah tangga dan perlu survei kepada para ibu rumah tangga. Makanya aku menemuinya sebentar sambil minum kopi di sini."

Siwon yang segera memahami situasi itu segera berdiri dan memberi salam. Namun, rasa curiga masih tetap tertinggal di mata ibu mertuaku.

Huh, benar-benar habislah aku kali ini.

"Senang bertemu denganmu. Aku agak terkejut melihat teman Yunho kelihatannya akrab sekali dengan menantuku. Sampai jumpa lagi nanti."

Ibu mertuaku menyapanya ramah. Tetapi, Siwon pasti tidak tahu bahwa ada sosok menyeramkan di balik sikap ramahnya itu.

Ah, aku ingin menangis rasanya.

Padahal, Yunnie juga tidak tahu mengenai hal ini. Aku rasanya ingin cepat-cepat pulang.

"Nak, ayo naik."

"_Nde_, tunggu sebentar, _Eommonim_."

Aku merogoh tasku sejenak, menulis sebuah memo dengan cepat dan memberikannya kepada Siwon. Bisa mati aku kalau ketahuan. Semoga saja Siwon mengabulkan permintaanku.

Ketika aku menoleh ke belakang dari dalam mobil, aku melihat Siwon sedang menelepon seseorang sambil memegang memo yang kuberikan tadi.

Tolonglah! Jangan sampai ketahuan!

_Nomor telepon rumahku xxx-xxxx. Tolong suruh pembantu di rumahku segera keluar dari rumah. Itu saja, segera! Sangat mendesak._

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

**~Day's-65~**

Setelah ibu mertuaku pulang dari rumahku, aku lemas dan tidak memiliki tenaga bahkan untuk menggerakkan tanganku sedikit pun. Mulai dari kulkas sampai perabotan di kamar tidur, kamar tamu, dan ruang tamu ditata ulang oleh ibu mertuaku. Bahkan lauk pauk yang baru saja kumasak itu ikut diperiksa olehnya.

Hanya aku seorang yang harus mati-matian menghadapi sifat ibu mertua yang terlalu ikut campur dalam rumah tangga anak laki-lakinya, bahkan sampai ke hal-hal yang sepele sekalipun. Mungkin inilah gambaran kasar bagaimana kehidupan para ibu rumah tangga dan ibu mertua mereka.

Hiks, beginilah hidupku. Akan tetapi, toh aku sudah siap menghadapi hal ini sejak memutuskan untuk menikah. Sejak awal aku memang sudah tahu sifat ibu mertua yang seperti itu, namun lama-kelamaan sepertinya ia mulai keterlaluan.

"_Neo, gwenchana?"_

Yunnie yang baru selesai mandi bertanya kepadaku yang berbaring dengan wajah lesu. Badanku yang lemah ini baru saja memindahkan berbagai perabotan di rumah ini dan ibumu itu baru saja membuang semua lauk yang kumasak dengan alasan tidak enak.

Kau pikir aku tidak apa-apa?

Kalau aku baik-baik saja, berarti aku bukan manusia, melainkan robot. Fiuh, tidak ada gunanya aku mengeluh mengenai sifat keterlaluan ibu mertua yang bahkan tidak diketahui oleh Yunnie. Semua ini salahku karena selalu menuruti apa yang diperintahkan oleh ibu mertuaku. Ibu mertuaku mungkin bisa bersikap baik kepadaku.

Sepertinya semua ini memang kesalahanku.

Aku menghela napas. Seharusnya dulu aku menjadi biksuni saja.

"Kau sakit?"

"_Nde_."

"Kau sepertinya selalu sakit seperti ini setiap _Eommonim_ datang ke rumah. Memang _Eommonim_ menyusahkanmu?"

Huh, ternyata selama ini kau memerhatikanku juga rupanya. Namun, seperti kata pepatah, 'darah lebih kental daripada air'. Aku pun selalu ingat nasihat untuk tidak menjelek-jelekkan keluarga suami. Aku malas mencari masalah lagi.

Meskipun level kesabaranku kini tinggal satu bar saja.

"_Anio_. Aku hanya merasa tidak enak badan."

"Apa karena kau terlalu memikirkan toko?"

Yunnie ikut berbaring di sisiku dan membiarkan lengannya menjadi bantal untukku. Benar juga, selama ini aku bisa bertahan karena kadang-kadang setidaknya kau berpura-pura lembut seperti ini kepadaku.

"Entahlah."

Tangan Yunnie yang memegang dahiku untuk mengecek suhu tubuhku itu terasa dingin. Padahal, biasanya suhu tubuh Yunnie semakin panas jika memasuki musim panas.

Mengapa ia seperti ini?

Apa ia sakit?

"Badanmu tidak demam, tapi mau ke rumah sakit?"

Lebih baik kau berkata pada ibumu untuk tidak datang lagi ke rumah ini, bisa tidak? Pasti aku tidak akan sakit lagi! Aku sudah muak dengan rumah sakit, melihatnya saja aku tidak suka.

"_Ani_. Aku hanya perlu istirahat saja."

Aku membalikkan badanku dan masuk ke dalam pelukan Yunnie. Setelah sekian lama, aku merasa sedikit nyaman karena dapat menyandarkan keningku di dada Yunnie yang bidang itu, meskipun dengan alasan sakit. Hal yang satu ini benar-benar membuatku ketagihan. Ketagihan yang harus rutin dilakukan.

"Jangan sakit."

Entah mengapa, rasanya aku ingin menguji apakah ucapannya itu tulus atau tidak. Rasanya aku ingin memukul kulitnya yang keras itu. Rasanya aku ingin mengeluarkan dan melihat apa yang sesungguhnya ada di dalam tubuh tegap itu. Aku ingin sekali mengeluarkan bagian yang menggoyahkan hubungan ini dan menusuknya kuat-kuat.

"Yunnie, aku ingin ganti rumah sakit."

Seperti yang kuduga, dada Yunnie tiba-tiba bergerak karena terkejut. Gerakannya cukup kuat.

"_Wae?"_

"Karena sepertinya sepupumu itu salah memeriksaku. Aku kan masih muda, sepertinya tidak ada salahnya jika mencoba pergi ke rumah sakit lain. Kalau kulihat di internet, ada orang yang bisa mempunyai anak setelah pindah rumah sakit. Bahkan tidak hanya satu-dua orang saja yang punya pengalaman seperti itu. Biasanya harus ada kecocokkan antara pasien dan rumah sakit. Aku ingin mencoba lagi."

"Kita kan sudah janji untuk tidak membicarakan masalah anak lagi. Kenapa kau seperti ini akhir-akhir ini? Memangnya kau yakin bisa mengurus anak sambil mengurusi toko?"

"Kalau ada anak, aku akan berhenti mengurus toko. Kalau aku bisa punya anak saja, aku tidak peduli lagi dengan toko."

Yunnie memeluk tubuhku semakin erat sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya.

Apa kau merasa sedih?

Tidak mungkin, kan?

Toh, ia sudah menyerah, seharusnya ia tidak merasa sedih.

"Kita jalani saja hidup seperti ini. Aku merasa nyaman saat ini."

"Yunnie, aku benar-benar ingin punya anak. Aku ingin melahirkan anak yang mirip denganmu."

Aku dapat merasakan helaan napas Yunnie di ubun-ubunku.

Apa artinya itu?

Apa ia menganggapku kasihan karena tetap merengek, padahal kita sama-sama tahu bahwa itu tidak mungkin?

"Yunnie, apa kau mencintaiku?"

Helaan napasku yang hangat mengenai dada Yunnie dan aku langsung membenamkan wajahku. Aku dapat merasakan hangatnya helaan napasku sendiri yang seolah balas berkata padaku, 'percuma saja menanyakan hal itu, toh itu hanya perasaanmu sendiri'.

"Mau kupeluk?"

Aku kan bertanya apa kau mencintaiku, mengapa ia malah menyahut seperti itu dan membuatku merasa lebih menyedihkan.

"Hm."

Yunnie segera menarikku ke atas dan memegang wajahku dengan kedua tangannya. Bibirku yang kering itu lalu bertemu dengan bibir Yunnie yang lembut.

Baiklah saat ini aku dapat merasakan bahwa aku masih mencintaimu.

Aku mencintaimu.

Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana denganmu.

"Tidak apa-apa?"

Yunnie yang tadinya hendak membuka bajuku itu tiba-tiba merasa canggung. Kau juga sedikit berubah rupanya. Atau apa ia kini mulai menghargaiku?

"_Nde_."

Yunnie melepas pakaianku seperti biasa dengan lihai.

Seandainya saja hatinya bisa seperti ini.

Seandainya saja aku bisa membuka dan mengetahui isi hatinya dengan jelas.

"Yunnie, apa kau yakin bisa tinggal bersamaku seumur hidup meskipun tidak ada anak?"

Sebagai ganti jawaban atas pertanyaanku, Yunnie mulai mengulum dan menggigit keras sebelah dadaku.

Apa maksudnya?

Ia tidak menyuruhku untuk sadar dari mimpi-mimpiku itu, kan?

Seolah ingin menebus utang karena sekian lama tidak bercinta, Yunnie menciumi seluruh tubuhku. Mataku bergetar saat merasakan kecupannya di tubuhku. Aku membuka mataku dan menggerakkan pinggangku sebagai reaksiku atas sikap Yunnie itu.

Hawa panas mulai mengaliri tubuhku. Hawa yang dapat kurasakan hanya di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Kita jalani saja hidup ini dengan alami, seperti air yang mengalir."

Yunnie berkata sambil menatap mataku dan berusaha memasukiku. Tanpa basa-basi, ia segera mendorong bagian yang lembap itu dengan keras dan segera memasukiku. Aku dapat mendengar suara kulit kami yang saling bersentuhan. Lalu, ia tidak berhenti. Sikap Yunnie yang terus berusaha membuatku mencapai klimaks itu terlihat seperti usaha yang percuma di mataku.

"Yunnie, meskipun dari luar air itu kelihatannya tenang, di dalamnya pasti penuh dengan gejolak."

Seolah tidak mendengarkan ucapanku yang tersengal-sengal itu, Yunnie tetap bergerak dengan kasar. Ia lalu membalikkan tubuhku dan memelukku dari belakang. Sambil memegang erat pinggangku, Yunnie tetap mengerahkan tenaganya dan men-dorongku dengan kuat, sampai-sampai kepalaku terbentur papan bagian kepala ranjang.

Ah, kepalaku sakit sekali. Itulah sebabnya aku tidak suka dengan posisi seperti ini. Aku lebih senang berbaring dengan nyaman. Belajar dari mana, sih orang ini? Aneh-aneh saja. Akan tetapi, kadang-kadang aku juga menyukai posisi ini.

"_Mian. Appo, nde?"_

"_Ani_. Lanjutkan saja."

Yunnie berhenti sejenak dan meletakkan bantal di depan kepalaku.

Sikapnya yang perhatian ini mengapa menghilang begitu saja setelah turun dari ranjang?

Apa yang membuatmu ragu-ragu seperti itu?

Mengapa kau tidak mengatakkannya padaku?

Aku yang dalam hati menganggap Yunnie seperti misteri ini tidak bisa menanyakan langsung salah satu pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu.

Berbeda dengan Yunnie yang fokus pada hubungan intim kami sampai meneteskan keringat, kepalaku penuh dengan berbagai pikiran. Tubuhku saja yang bergerak secara otomatis, tetapi aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Yunnie sepertinya tidak menyadari hal ini dan terus mengubah-ubah posisiku sampai aku kelelahan. Aku berusaha untuk bertahan dan tidak berkata 'cukup!' dan Yunnie pun tetap bertahan. Entah apa yang membuatnya bersemangat sekali seperti itu. Setelah kehabisan tenaga, akhirnya Yunnie mencapai puncak di dalam tubuhku.

Klimaks yang tidak berarti.

"Joongie."

Yunnie yang basah oleh keringat itu memelukku dan memanggil namaku. Suaranya terdengar sangat lembut dan hangat sampai bisa membuat segala jenis gula meleleh seketika.

Tidak bisakah kau memanggilku seperti itu terus seumur hidup?

"Joongie, aku ingin kita hidup seperti air yang mengalir. Gejolak itu kan ada di bawah air. Kita hidup sambil melihat permukaan air saja, nde?"

Aku memejamkan mata tanpa menyahutinya.

Bibir hati Yunnie mengecup kelopak mataku lembut, lalu air mataku mengalir begitu saja.

Yunnie, bukan itu yang ingin kudengar darimu.

Mianhae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Preview Part 7 :**

"_Changmin."_

_Changmin menatapku dengan heran mendengar suaraku yang terdengar lemah._

"_Changmin."_

"_Jangan memanggil namaku saja seperti itu. Cepat katakan, ada apa? Jangan membuatku penasaran."_

"_Aku ingin bercerai."_

_Deg_

_Sepertinya aku bisa melihat jantungku sendiri turun sampai ke telapak kakiku._

_Jantung yang terbakar hangus dan kini sudah tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk berdetak sedetik pun._

_Untuk pertama kalinya aku mengucapkan keputusanku ini. Kini perceraian benar-benar tidak bisa dihindari lagi._

_Changmin tidak menanggapi ucapanku. Ia bahkan tidak terlihat terkejut sama sekali dengan ucapanku itu. Ia malah meletakkan tangannya di bahuku yang terkena air hujan dan menarikku masuk ke bawah payung._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okey di atas adalah potongan-potongan untuk part depan...**

**#Maafkan git gak keburu balas review kalian lagi nantilah insya allah jika waktunya banyak akan git balas :D**

**~Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah mereview, memfollow, dan memfavoritkan FF git yang gaje ini~**

**SELAMAT BERTEMU KEMBALI DI PART SELANJUTNYA^^**

_**Gygit93, 04 Desember**____**201**__**4**_

_**01:00 A**__**M**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Previous Part 6 :**

"_Joongie, aku ingin kita hidup seperti air yang mengalir. Gejolak itu kan ada di bawah air. Kita hidup sambil melihat permukaan air saja, nde?"_

_Aku memejamkan mata tanpa menyahutinya. _

_Bibir hati Yunnie mengecup kelopak mataku lembut, lalu air mataku mengalir begitu saja._

_Yunnie, bukan itu yang ingin kudengar darimu._

_Mianhae._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-**** Part 7****-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Day's-55~**

Tokoku kini hampir selesai dibangun. Rak-rak dan meja di tengah ruangan untuk memajang tas-tas serta sofa-sofa sudah diletakkan di tempat yang sekiranya cocok. Semuanya berlangsung dengan cepat. Seperti halnya pernikahanku yang sepertinya terjadi begitu saja, toko ini pun sepertinya jatuh ke tanganku begitu saja tanpa ada usaha yang berarti. Lalu, aku dengar dari Siwon kalau Yunnie yang menggantikanku datang ke toko selama beberapa hari terakhir ini.

Dasar orang itu, sebenarnya apa yang ia inginkan dariku!

Aku sama sekali tidak senang dengan perhatiannya itu. Apa ini langkah awalnya untuk menunjukan bahwa rumah tangga kami terlihat seperti permukaan air yang tenang?

Aku tidak ingin mencurigai suamiku sendiri. Rasanya aku ingin segera berkata 'dasar kau ini!' sambil mencubit pipinya geram sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Akan tetapi, sekarang aku sudah tidak sedekat itu dengannya. Hatiku kini sudah menjauh satu langkah, tidak, dua-tiga langkah dari Yunnie. Aku merasa berterima kasih atas sikapnya itu, namun kini hal itu membuatku tidak nyaman. Aku tidak butuh sikapnya yang seperti itu.

"Kalau prosesnya terus lancar seperti ini, mungkin mulai minggu depan toko ini sudah bisa di buka. Wah, kau memang sudah bekerja keras selama aku tidak ada. Kalau seperti ini sepertinya aku tidak perlu cemas untuk memercayakan toko ini padamu."

Hujan mengguyur sore di musim panas itu. Changmin berdiri di sebelahku sambil memayungi kami berdua dan memujiku dengan kagum, seolah berkata kepada anak kecil.

Yah, aku sendiri pun tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Aku tidak percaya bahwa akhirnya aku punya tokoku sendiri dan nantinya aku yang mengurus toko ini langsung.

Oke, Kim Jae Joong! Sekarang kau bukan lagi seorang nyonya, tetapi seorang direktur!

Ini dia langkah awal untuk lepas dari status nyonya.

"Aku ini memang lumayan pintar. Oh ya, bagaimana perjalananmu di Eropa?"

"Eropa? Biasa-biasa saja. Aku hanya membeli barang-barang untuk dijual di tokomu. Itu saja."

"Aku dulu ingin sekali ke Eropa."

"Ya sudah, pergi saja."

"Aku tidak mau pergi sendirian."

Hujan tetap turun terus-menerus tanpa henti. Langit terlihat gelap meskipun matahari belum tenggelam. Aku benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan cuaca yang sesuai sekali dengan suasana hatiku ini. Timbul imajinasi dalam benakku. Mungkinkah kalau suasana hatiku ini ternyata keluar begitu saja dari tubuhku dan memengaruhi alam ini?

"Bagaimana suamimu belakangan ini?"

"Biasa saja. Toh, dia juga tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu."

"Tapi, setidaknya dia baik hati. Buktinya dia membuatkan toko untukmu. Mana ada suami yang memberikan uang dalam jumlah banyak dengan mudahnya seperti itu?"

"Diam saja kau."

"Belakangan ini, sikapmu aneh sekali setiap membicarakan suamimu, _wae Geurae_? Masih karena wanita itu? Masih belum selesai juga masalah itu?"

"Changmin."

Changmin menatapku dengan heran mendengar suaraku yang terdengar lemah.

Dari bagian depan toko yang seluruhnya tertutup kaca bening itu, terlihat para pekerja yang sibuk merapikan toko dan sampah yang berserakan di lantai. Aku yang tadinya hendak pergi meninggalkan toko begitu saja tiba-tiba berhenti dan berdiri di depan kaca toko itu. Memandang ke dalam toko dengan tatapan kosong seperti orang yang penasaran. Lalu, di tengah rintik hujan ini, aku mulai meragukan keberadaan diriku sendiri.

Apakah perasaanku ini hanya karena terbawa suasana hujan?

Entah mengapa, hari ini aku benar-benar sentimental.

"Changmin."

"Jangan memanggil namaku saja seperti itu. Cepat katakan, ada apa? Jangan membuatku penasaran."

Dasar anak ini, padahal aku sedang asik-asiknya menikmati suasana ini.

Pegang payung yang benar. Lihat, bahuku kehujanan, huh!

"Aku ingin bercerai."

_Deg_

Sepertinya aku bisa melihat jantungku sendiri turun sampai ke telapak kakiku.

Jantung yang terbakar hangus dan kini sudah tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk berdetak sedetik pun.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku mengucapkan keputusanku ini. Kini perceraian benar-benar tidak bisa dihindari lagi.

Changmin tidak menanggapi ucapanku. Ia bahkan tidak terlihat terkejut sama sekali dengan ucapanku itu. Ia malah meletakkan tangannya di bahuku yang terkena air hujan dan menarikku masuk ke bawah payung.

Seandainya saja orang yang membuat bahuku tidak kehujanan itu adalah Yunnie.

Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Yunnie jika aku kehujanan seperti ini.

"Kubilang, aku ingin bercerai."

Changmin, cepat timpali ucapanku.

Apa aku membuat pilihan yang tepat?

Aku ingin mendapat kepastian tentang keputusanku. Meskipun ini menyangkut hidupku, meskipun ini adalah keputusanku sendiri, aku tetap membutuhkan hal itu. Aku butuh dukungan yang mengatakan bahwa aku mengambil keputusan yang tepat. Aku butuh seseorang yang mengatakan bahwa suamikulah yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini. Aku butuh seseorang tempatku bersandar saat aku meneteskan air mata seorang diri.

"Lakukan saja."

Meskipun aku tidak berharap ia akan menahanku, ternyata cara berpikir orang ini memang sederhana sekali. Apa itu sebabnya ia pandai mencari uang?

"_Geurae_."

"Kau lelah?"

"Aku sudah cukup bersabar selama ini."

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di pundak Changmin. Wajah Changmin yang mengarahkan payungnya ke arahku itu terlihat sedih. Suasana di dalam toko tetap sibuk, berbeda dengan suasana kami saat itu. Lalu, aku merasa sedikit lebih tenang.

"Kalau aku menjadi janda, kau masih mau bermain denganku?"

"Bermain apanya? Cari uang!"

"Lalu, Changmin. Apa kau pikir aku bisa hidup sendiri?"

Rasa takut dan cemas menghampiri diriku yang selama ini tidak pernah hidup mandiri dan berpijak pada kedua kakiku sendiri di dunia ini.

"Masa tidak bisa? Asal kau mau, pasti bisa."

Mendengar Changmin yang menanggapi pertanyaan seriusku itu dengan enteng, seolah bukan apa-apa, aku pun menginjak kakinya.

Hatiku terasa sakit.

Tidak hanya sekadar sakit.

Sakitnya bukan main, seolah kulit yang membungkus hatiku ini terkelupas, saraf-saraf yang ada di dalamnya bergantungan keluar dan terkena hembusan hujan angin ini. Di hatiku yang luka, tetesan air hujan terasa sangat pedih.

Hujan kali ini seolah turun untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitku. Tetapi, rasa sakit itu tidak hilang dan malah menggenang di hatiku seperti air hujan yang tetap menggenang.

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

**~Day's-52~**

"Tolong tulis surat pengantar untukku."

Aku berkata tegas kepada sepupu laki-laki Yunnie yang menjadi penanggung jawab itu sambil menatapnya penuh semangat. Aku akan menjalankan rencana ini dan aku akan memaksa mereka.

Aku akan membuat Yunnie bergetar ketakutan karena ia harus membayar semua sikapnya padaku selama aku tinggal bersamanya dua tahun ini. Aku akan membuatnya semakin takut padaku. Aku akan membuat hidupnya tidak nyaman selama waktuku yang telah kucurahkan untuknya dulu.

"Kakak ipar, kenapa kau seperti ini?"

Sepupu Yunnie tetap bersikeras untuk menolak menuliskan surat pengantar itu. Mentang-mentang saudara, lantas orang ini langsung berpihak pada Yunnie. Lalu, siapa yang mau berpihak padaku? Sepertinya aku memang pejuang tunggal!

"Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali, aku ingin pindah ke rumah sakit lain. Karena rumah sakit ini mengatakan bahwa tidak ada lagi harapan untukku, makanya aku ingin pindah ke rumah sakit lain."

"Kau sendiri kan sudah tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya, mengapa kau sekarang bersikap seperti ini? Di Korea, sulit untuk mencari rumah sakit lain dengan fasilitas dan kualitas yang lebih baik daripada rumah sakit ini. Lalu, sejak awal pun bukan rumah sakit yang menyerah. Kau sendiri yang menyerah terlebih dahulu. Mengapa sekarang kau bersikap seperti ini?"

Tatapan mata sepupu Yunnie yang terlihat tidak sabar dan kesal itu malah membuatku semakin marah.

"Aku berulang kali gagal di rumah sakit ini. Aku menyerah karena kau, bukan karena diriku sendiri. Aku hanya belum pernah berhasil satu kali pun. Implantasi pun belum sempat kucoba. Tidak mungkin semua cara gagal, kan? Tidak mungkin, kan? Oleh karena itu, aku tidak mau lagi berobat di rumah sakit ini. Kalau tetap tidak bisa di rumah sakit lain, aku akan pergi mencari rumah sakit yang lain lagi. Kalau tetap tidak bisa, mungkin aku akan ke luar negeri dan itu adalah urusanku. Jadi, cepat tuliskan surat pengantar untukku."

Sepupu Yunnie tidak bisa berkata apa-apa sambil mengetukkan pulpennya di mejanya, seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Aku tetap menatap lelaki itu dalam diam dan tidak menunjukkan gelagat untuk mengalah. Kami berdua diam selama beberapa saat, sama-sama tidak ingin mengalah.

"_Geurae_."

Sepupu Yunnie akhirnya menyerah dan mulai menyiapkan surat pengantarku, seolah ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Kemudian ia menuliskan gejala dan kondisi kesehatanku dengan teliti di surat itu.

"Untuk Yunnie juga."

"Itu harus diminta oleh suamimu sendiri secara langsung."

"Kau kan tahu pasti kalau surat ini tidak ada gunanya jika hanya ada salah satu dari pasangan suami istri. Kalau kau terus seperti ini, aku akan melakukannya dengan jalan hukum. Kenapa kau terus menyusahkanku seperti ini?"

Sepupu Yunnie bergidik ngeri mendengar suaraku yang penuh amarah. Aku adalah orang yang telah bertahan menerima berbagai pengobatan mengerikan yang mungkin tidak dilakukan, atau bahkan tidak akan mampu dilewati oleh orang lain. Sepertinya sepupu Yunnie kini mengerti mengapa aku sampai marah dan meninggikan suaraku seperti ini.

"Di rumah sakit ini tidak ada catatan yang mengatakan bahwa Yunho pernah mendapat pemeriksaan steril atau tidak. Jadi, aku hanya akan memberimu surat keterangan biasa saja."

_Boom!_

Kepalaku rasanya pecah mendengar semua itu. Aku hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar. Pemeriksaan kemandulan itu biasanya diterima oleh suami dan istri sekaligus. Tetapi, mengapa malah tidak ada catatan mengenai hasil pemeriksaan Yunnie? Entah apa alasannya, yang pasti ini bukanlah pertanda yang baik.

"_Geurae_. Tentu saja. Karena toh hanya aku yang memiliki rahim kering dan tidak berguna ini. Oh iya, kau pikir, sampai kapan kau bisa menjaga rahasia yang ada di dunia ini? Kau pasti tahu, kan! Kau kan lihat sendiri betapa menderita dan sakitnya diriku selama ini. Padahal, kau tahu betapa aku berjuang keras untuk mendapatkan anak. Aku benar-benar kecewa karena kau ternyata tidak memerhatikan kami."

"Aku tidak tahu tentang hal ini. Aku hanya memberikan pengobatan sebagai seorang dokter."

"Kau seharusnya tidak main-main menyangkut masalah anak seperti ini."

"Aku tidak pernah berbuat seperti itu."

"Tidak pernah?"

"Iya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu salah paham, namun aku selalu berusaha sebaik-baiknya sebagai seorang dokter. Kau, Kim Jae Joong, adalah pasien yang telah dinyatakan steril."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Pasti."

Apakah sepupu Yunnie ini mengatakan yang sebenarnya?

Ataukah selama ini aku yang tidak memercayainya?

Ucapannya yang tegas itu terasa seperti tongkat es pajang yang menusuk hatiku dan menyakitiku. Padahal, aku tidak datang untuk mendengar ucapannya yang membuatku putus asa.

"Kalau begitu, Yunnie?"

Sepupu Yunnie menunduk dan menghindari tatapan mataku.

Yunnie?

Orang yang seperti apa Yunnie itu?!

Pasti kau tahu, kan?!

Pasti kau lebih tahu tentang Yunnie daripada aku karena kau sangat dekat dengannya selama lebih dari 30 tahun ini! Cepat katakan kepadaku seperti apa sosok Yunnie yang sebenarnya!

Tolonglah! Aku ingin kau mengatakan semuanya kepadaku!

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu kecuali kau datang langsung bersama Yunho. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu. Namun, untuk saat ini, kemungkinanmu untuk mempunyai anak adalah 0%."

"Bukan itu yang ingin kudengar darimu! Lalu, seharusnya kau memberiku harapan bahwa aku bisa saja mendapat anak suatu hari nanti! Itu kan tugas seorang dokter! Dokter bukanlah orang yang hanya bisa memberi kekecewaan kepada seorang wanita yang tidak pernah memeluk anaknya sendiri sepertiku. Tolong katakan padaku bahwa aku masih punya harapan. Tolong katakan padaku bahwa aku masih bisa memiliki anak!"

Rasa putus asa dan kecewa yang selama ini kupendam akhirnya membuatku memukul punggung sepupu Yunnie, yang menghindari tatapan mataku, lalu aku pun menangis begitu saja. Aku merasa diriku melemah setiap datang ke rumah sakit ini. Rahimku adalah rahim kering yang tidak berguna. Mereka selalu mengatakan dengan tegas bahwa aku tidak akan mempunyai anak untuk selamanya.

Mengapa harus aku?

Apa kesalahanku?

"Aku juga ingin mempunyai anak. Aku juga ingin mempunyai harapan kecil bahwa suatu hari nanti aku bisa mempunyai anak. Meskipun aku tahu itu butuh keajaiban. Ini terlalu sadis. Ucapanmu itu terlalu sadis untukku."

Usiaku saat ini 25 tahun. Rasanya seperti 'meminum' kehidupan ini dalam sekali teguk. Lalu, aku merasa seperti terperangkap di abad gelap yang gulita.

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

**~Day's-50~**

Sudah lewat tengah malam dan hari ini pun Yunnie tidak pulang ke rumah setelah dua hari ia tidak pulang dan absen dari kantor. Telepon genggamnya pun tidak bisa dihubungi. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu dimana ia berada saat ini. Karyawan-karyawan di kantor pun ramai meneleponku dan mencari Yunnie.

Mereka menanyakan keberadaan Yunnie karena ada urusan penting di kantor dan katanya Yunnie tidak bisa dihubungi. Namun aku tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Aku sama sekali tidak kesal dengan karyawan kantor yang menanyakan Yunnie. Aku kesal kepada diriku sendiri yang tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan mereka.

Di ruang tamu yang sepi, tiba-tiba telepon rumah berdering.

"_Yeoboseo_?"

[Apa-apaan kau ini?]

Ternyata dari _Oppa_ bungsuku yang sekaligus menjadi sahabat Yunnie. Ada apa ia meneleponku tengah malam begini?

"_Wae_?"

[Kenapa Yunho tidak bisa dihubungi? Di mana dia?]

"Mana kutahu."

[Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Kalau kau tidak tahu, lalu siapa yang tahu? Sebenarnya kau ini mengurus apa saja di rumah sampai tidak tahu suamimu ada di mana?]

"Kalau aku tahu, kau pikir aku akan berbuat seperti ini? Tanya saja langsung ke orangnya. Mana kutahu orang yang menghilang itu ada di mana! Aku tidak tahu dan jangan bertanya lagi padaku."

[Kau ini kenapa? Kau bertengkar dengan Yunho? Padahal, biasanya kau selalu bernyanyi-nyanyi bahagia. Kau kan tinggal bersama dengan lelaki yang memang kaucintai, mengapa sekarang kau seperti ini? Memangnya Yunho selingkuh?]

"Aku malah lebih senang seandainya ia setidaknya mampu berselingkuh."

[Joongie.]

Aku jadi merasa bersalah mendengar suara kakakku yang memanggilku seperti itu. Padahal, ia hanya cemas apakah aku baik-baik saja, namun aku malah menyahut dengan ketus.

"_Oppa_, biarkan saja. Aku minta maaf, tapi _Oppa_ juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini."

[Memang ada masalah apa di antara kalian? Apa ia marah padamu karena kau tidak bisa punya anak? Anak itu berani berbuat seperti itu padamu?]

Aku tercekat mendengar kakakku yang tiba-tiba marah. Bagiku, lebih baik Yunnie marah padaku. Lebih baik ia melemparku jauh-jauh, bukannya malah memelukku erat-erat setiap malam. Aku kini tidak ingin hidup sebagai orang yang tidak memiliki harapan apa-apa dalam hubungan ini.

"Ani. _Oppa_ kan tahu pasti kalau ia tidak akan berbuat seperti itu padaku."

[Kalau begitu bersabarlah. Toh, dia pada dasarnya adalah orang yang jujur dan tidak mungkin dia tiba-tiba mempunyai anak dengan wanita lain. Seandainya bukan masalah anak, mungkin aku bisa memperingatinya. Namun, tidak semudah itu. _Mian_, harusnya aku selalu membelamu sebagai adikku.]

"Yunnie selalu bersikap baik padaku. Aku saja yang masih banyak kekurangan."

[_Geurae_, anggap saja seperti itu. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan dan biarkan saja jika dia pulang nanti. Pasti dia akan pulang kalau sudah lelah sendiri.]

"_Geurae_. _Mian_, membuatmu khawatir."

Setelah aku meletakkan telepon dan baru saja menarik napas, tampak Yunnie berdiri dengan tatapan kosong.

"_Omo_!"

Aku benar-benar terkejut! Orang ini gila, ya?

Yunnie yang berbau minuman keras itu menatapku yang sedang duduk di samping meja. Sepertinya ia sangat mabuk. Kelihatan dari cara berdirinya yang agak terhuyung. Setelah menghilang dan membuatku cemas, ternyata ia malah minum alkohol dan mabuk-mabukkan. Bagus sekali!

"Kenapa kau masuk diam-diam begitu? Membuatku kaget saja."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti itu? Kenapa?"

Orang ini benar-benar gila rupanya. Tiba-tiba bertanya tidak jelas seperti itu. Lalu, aku harus jawab apa?

Aku hanya menatap Yunnie dan tidak menyahuti pertanyaannya. Tidak, aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Joongie, kita kan sudah sepakat untuk menyerah saja."

Yunnie tiba-tiba menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sisiku. Aku melepaskan jas pakaian kerjanya dari bahunya yang terlihat lelah seolah menahan beban berat. Yunnie benar-benar terlihat seperti orang yang baru diselamatkan setelah terapung-apung di tengah lautan.

"Apa? Memangnya dulu kita berjanji untuk menyerah atas apa?"

"Kau ini kenapa, sih? Kenapa kau berubah seperti ini? Dulu kita kan hidup bahagia. Kita kan dulu sepakat untuk tinggal seperti ini!"

Lelaki ini benar-benar gila rupanya!

Ia pikir aku mau meladeni ucapannya yang tidak keruan karena masih mabuk ini? Seenaknya saja berteriak-teriak padaku seperti itu! Keterlaluan!

"Aku menyerah bukan karena keinginanku, tapi karena kau menyuruhku untuk menyerah. Kau yang menyuruhku menyerah, bukan aku. Iya, kan?"

Yunnie menggigil seolah ucapanku itu terdengar dingin baginya. Ia terus menggigil seperti orang yang kedinginan.

"Yunnie, kau yakin tidak ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?"

Aku mendekat pada Yunnie yang masih gemetaran dan meletakkan tanganku di bahunya. Ia terlihat sangat kedinginan.

Kasihan sekali.

Ia terlihat seperti orang yang mengenakan baju musim panas dan menggigil kedinginan di Siberia. Sebenarnya apa yang ia takutkan?

"Yunnie."

"Joongie, apa kita tidak bisa hidup tanpa anak?"

Tiba-tiba Yunnie memeluk tubuhku erat. Lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya.

"Aku harus bicara sambil menatap wajahmu. Lepaskan aku."

Yunnie semakin memelukku erat dan tidak melepaskanku. Sekuat tenaga aku berusaha melepaskan diri, Yunnie semakin menahanku dan memelukku erat dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal dan berbau alkohol.

Sepertinya ia minum banyak sekali sampai tubuhku yang lemah ini sakit menghadapi tenaganya yang menekanku kuat.

"Yunnie, aku bisa hidup tanpa anak, tapi tidak tanpa rasa cinta. Sekarang aku tahu. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa cinta. Aku tidak bisa percaya padamu dan selalu curiga padamu karena tidak ada rasa cinta. Oleh karena itu, aku bisa tetap hidup denganmu, tapi tidak jika kau tidak mencintaiku."

Lengan Yunnie yang memelukku itu tiba-tiba lemas dan jatuh begitu saja. Melihatnya seperti itu, aku hanya menghela napas.

"Yunnie, cepat katakan. Kau bisa hidup tanpa anak?"

Yunnie memandangku dengan mata musangnya yang mulai terlihat normal dan mengangguk-angguk.

"Kau mencintaiku?"

Anggukan kepala Yunnie tiba-tiba terhenti.

"Lihat. Kau tahu tidak mengapa kau bisa hidup tanpa anak? Karena kau sudah menyerah atas sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau dapatkan. Karena kau tidak bisa mendapatkannya."

Entah karena alkohol atau karena terkejut mendengar ucapanku, Yunnie tiba-tiba terjatuh ke samping dan tertidur. Pembicaraan ini tidak bisa dilanjutkan. Kini aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi dengan Yunnie yang bahkan tidak memperlihatkan isi hatinya saat tengah mabuk.

Aku melepaskan pakaian Yunnie yang terbaring menyamping dengan posisi tidak nyaman itu. Kulepaskan kaos kakinya, sabuknya, juga celananya. Melihat pakaian dalamnya masih terpakai dengan rapi, sepertinya ia tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh di tempat lain. Aku melepaskan dasinya yang terpasang ketat dan kaos putihnya. Kemudian aku membelalak dan rasanya tidak ingin mempercayai mataku sendiri.

"Yunnie!"

Tanganku yang memegang kaos putih itu bergetar hebat dan jantungku berdegup kencang. Ah, tidak, jantungku yang berdegup ini bukanlah masalah. Masalahnya adalah apa yang ada di depan mataku.

_Bekas lipstik merah._

Lipstik siapa ini?

"Ayo, bangun sebentar."

"Hm, kepalaku sakit."

Sekeras apapun aku mengguncangnya, Yunnie hanya menggeliat dan tidak bangun.

Aku melemparkan kaos putih itu ke sebelah Yunnie dan masuk ke kamar tidur. Apa selama ini aku terlalu menggantungkan hidupku kepada lelaki yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu menganggapku?

Aku membuka lemari baju dan mengeluarkan pakaian-pakaian Yunnie. Lalu, aku mengambil gunting dari dapur dan duduk di sebelah Yunnie bersama tumpukan baju itu.

"Cepat bangun. Kalau tidak, aku tidak tahu akan berubah seperti apa diriku nanti."

Yunnie sudah tertidur lelap dan sama sekali tidak mendengar ucapanku. Baiklah, toh sejak awal ia juga tidak pernah mendengarkan ucapanku.

Masih dengan tangan bergetar, aku mulai mengguntingi pakaian Yunnie. Aku menggunting pakaian kantor, baju dalam, kaos, celana, dan semua milik Yunnie itu satu per satu tanpa melihat ke arah Yunnie yang tertidur pulas.

_Dasar brengsek! Kurang ajar!_

Berani-beraninya kau berbuat seperti ini dan memohon-mohon kepadaku. Aku tidak percaya rasanya kalau orang seperti kau ini adalah suamiku. Lihat saja, aku akan menghabisimu!

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

Matahari yang menidurkan gelapnya malam mulai memancarkan sinarnya seperti biasa. Sinar itu perlahan menyusup ke dalam ruang tamu dan menyilaukan mata.

Sinar matahari itu pun mulai menimpa wajah Yunnie yang tertidur di sana. Merasakan silaunya sinar matahari itu, Yunnie menggeliat selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya membulatkan mata musangnya.

Masih dengan mata mengantuk, ia duduk dan menatapku sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Joongie!"

Yunnie membelalak terkejut melihat diriku yang menatapnya tajam dan juga potongan kain-kain yang berserakan di ruang tamu.

"Apa-apaan ini?"

Aku menyodorkan kaos putih itu ke depan wajah Yunnie. Yunnie menatap kaos putih dengan bekas lipstik merah yang terlihat jelas itu dengan bingung sejenak, lalu ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya dengan panik.

"Apa-apaan ini, hah? Cepat jelaskan padaku, apa ini!"

Air mata yang menggenang di mataku menghalangi pandanganku. Yunnie berteriak menyangkal semua ini dan berusaha menenangkan diriku yang sudah mengamuk. Namun, semuanya sudah terlambat.

"_Anio_. Ini salah paham, sungguh. Joongie, ini benar-benar salah paham. Akan kujelaskan semuanya. Tenanglah."

Aku menangis dan sama sekali tidak merasakan Yunnie yang memelukku dengan erat.

Tidak ada yang perlu diragukan lagi. Hubungan ini memang sudah berakhir.

"Warna ini sama dengan warna lipstik wanita itu. Warna lipstik yang kulihat saat aku menemui wanita itu!"

Aku sama sekali tidak menggubris Yunnie yang berusaha menenangkanku. Yang terlihat jelas di mataku saat ini hanyalah warna lipstik merah itu.

_Merah_.

Aku sudah tidak datang bulan selama tiga bulan. Efek samping dari pengobatan dari rumah sakit itu membuat darah merah yang selalu kubenci setiap bulan itu bahkan tidak keluar lagi dari tubuhku.

Aku kehilangan warna merahku

Sementara Yunnie datang membawa warna merahnya.

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

**~Day's-45~**

Toko yang kunanti-nanti itu akhirnya resmi dibuka. Meskipun toko ini masih berskala kecil, aku menyiapkan _sirutteok_ (sejenis kue beras) dan berbagai hadiah gratis kepada pembeli dan pengunjung di hari pembukaan toko. Tetapi, mungkin karena baru hari pertama, orang-orang yang datang ke kawasan kafe itu hanya memandang tokoku dengan penasaran dan lewat begitu saja. Tidak masuk ke dalam tokoku.

"Kelihatannya kau lelah sekali."

Tentu saja aku kelihatan lelah dengan lingkaran hitam yang terlihat jelas di kantung mataku. Untuk melupakan masalahku dengan Yunnie, selama beberapa hari ini aku sengaja fokus bekerja di toko dari pagi sampai subuh. Mulai dari menyusun tas-tas, menghafalkan namanya, sampai mempelajari cara membedakan tas asli dan palsu. Meskipun kini aku tahu ciri-cirinya, aku tetap belum bisa membedakannya langsung sehebat Changmin. Tetapi, kini aku mulai mengetahui pesona tas-tas itu.

Meskipun segalanya masih terasa susah dan membingungkanku, aku sangat bersemangat untuk menjalani pekerjaan baruku ini.

"Tentu saja. Aku ini benar-benar rajin bekerja."

"Wow... _Jeongmalyo_?"

Dasar anak ini, sepertinya ia benar-benar kagum padaku sekarang. Tatapan mata Changmin jauh berbeda dengan tatapannya dulu. Setelah selama ini ia sibuk menasehati dan memarahiku yang selalu membela Yunnie, kini aku ingin berterima kasih padanya.

"Kapan kau mau mengambil _tteok_-nya?"

"Bukankah Siwon _Hyung_ yang sudah janji mau mangambil _tteok_ itu?"

"Siwon _Hyung_?"

Anak ini bercanda, ya? Mengapa ia sampai bisa seakrab itu dengan Siwon?

Yang benar saja.

"_Nde_. Kita sudah sepakat untuk berteman dekat."

Wajahnya sepertinya bangga sekali.

Ckck, ia pikir ia habis mendapatkan medali emas, ya?

"_Wae_?"

"_Hyung_ ternyata orang yang baik sekali. Makanya, mulai sekarang aku akan menganggapnya seperti kakakku sendiri. Ah, kau mana mengerti hubungan persahabatan antar lelaki seperti ini."

Benar, aku sudah muak dengan lelaki. Aku tidak mau ikut campur hubungan persahabatan kalian.

"Tapi jangan sembarangan. Masa kau menyuruhnya mengambil kue? Jangan menyusahkannya."

"Lihat, ada yang meneleponmu."

Changmin menunjuk ke arah telepon genggamku yang bergetar di atas meja _display_ toko itu. Aku menatap Changmin dengan sebal dan mengecek siapa yang meneleponku.

Ibu Mertua Jahat

_Omo_! Mengapa ia meneleponku? Gawat sekali kalau sampai ia datang ke rumah hari ini. Terkejut mendapat telepon itu, aku segera mengatur napas dan menjawabnya.

Changmin menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek melihat wajahku yang terlihat gelisah. Lihat saja kalau kau menikah nanti. Istrimu juga akan sepertiku.

"_Eommonim_, apa kabar?"

Sebisa mungkin suaraku harus terdengar ceria dan bersemangat. Seperti inilah cara menjawab telepon yang disukai oleh ibu mertuaku.

[Datanglah ke rumah hari ini.]

"Hari ini?"

[_Nde_. _Eommoni_ sudah membuatkan lauk pauk dan ada juga yang ingin dibicarakan. Jadi, cepat datang.]

Keluarga Yunnie tidak pernah membantu selama ini. Huh, maaf sekali, tapi aku juga sibuk saat ini.

"_Eommonim_, maaf sekali, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa pergi hari ini."

[_Wae_? Memangnya kau ada urusan apa sampai tidak bisa datang ke sini?]

"Aku ada sedikit urusan. Besok aku akan pergi ke rumah _Eommonim_."

[Kalau kusuruh datang, harusnya kau langsung datang. Memangnya anak yang selalu main-main saja di rumah sepertimu ini punya urusan apa?]

"_Eommonim_, suaranya tidak terdengar jelas. Ada apa dengan teleponku, ya? _Eottokhae_? _Eommonim_, nanti kutelepon lagi."

Aku berkata kepada ibu mertuaku sambil menjauhkan telepon itu dariku. Harusnya aku seperti ini saja dari dulu.

Ah, lega rasanya!

Rasanya beban yang bertengger di pundakku selama sepuluh tahun ini lenyap begitu saja.

[Nak! Nak!]

Aku segera menutup telepon. Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan terlalu mematuhi ucapan keluarga Jung. Anggota keluarga yang aneh. Tidak pernah menolongku sekalipun, tetapi mengharapkan macam-macam dariku.

Aku tidak suka melihat mereka. Lihat saja, kini mereka tidak lagi berhadapan dengan menantu mereka, tetapi dengan Kim Jae Joong. Aku kini bukanlah parasit yang hidup bergantung kepada anak lelaki kalian. Kini aku adalah Direktur Kim yang siap membuat mereka terkejut!

"Tidak apa-apa kau bersikap seperti itu?"

Changmin menatapku heran dengan wajah cemas.

"Kan sudah kukatakan, aku akan bercerai. Kini aku tidak perlu hidup menderita dan tertekan karena ibu mertuaku."

"Hebat juga kau."

"Harus seperti ini agar aku bisa bercerai dengannya. Kalau tidak, hanya aku yang akan mati perlahan. Sifatku kan memang seperti ini, tidak suka tanggung-tanggung kalau sudah bertekad sesuatu."

Lebih baik tercebur sekalian jika sudah basah. Daripada sibuk melihat ke sana kemari dan akhirnya malah melewatkan kesempatan yang ada. Harus berani dan kuat seperti buldoser!

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Pasti semuanya baik-baik saja, kan. Yang penting kau tidak menyesal."

"Tentu saja aku melakukan ini sambil menyesal. Di dunia ini, mana ada orang hidup tanpa penyesalan? Namun, setidaknya penyesalan itu tidaklah besar. Dengarlah baik-baik nasihat dariku yang sudah pernah menikah ini. _Arraseo_?"

Ckck. Entah apakah kau bisa memahami perasaanku.

"Changmin, omong-omong, kenapa tidak ada tamu sama sekali, ya?"

Mungkin karena masih belum waktunya makan siang, yang lewat di jalanan itu pun hanya beberapa orang.

Entah mengapa, aku dan Changmin yang duduk berdua di dalam toko ini sepertinya terlihat menyedihkan sekali. Lalu, di hari pembukaan toko ini, aku malah duduk ditemani sahabat lelakiku, bukan suamiku. Malang sekali nasibku.

"_Tteok_-nya datang."

Siwon membawa sebuah boks dipelukannya dan memasuki toko sambil tersenyum riang. Senang rasanya melihat senyum ceria Siwon yang sesuai dengan cuaca cerah hari ini dan membuat orang lain ikut senang. Namun, timbul sedikit rasa bersalah karena merepotkannya dengan hal-hal sepele seperti ini.

"_Mianhae_. Tadinya aku minta tolong pada Changmin. Aku tidak tahu kalau anak ini akan melimpahkan tanggung jawabnya padamu."

"Tidak apa-apa, toh kebetulan aku lewat toko itu dalam pejalanan ke sini."

_Tteok_ itu dibungkus dalam plastik terpisah, masing-masing untuk porsi satu orang dan diletakkan di dalam boks yang dapat mejaganya tetap hangat. Meskipun _tteok_ hangat ini agak tidak sesuai dengan musim panas, aku melihat kotak _tteok_ itu dengan hati yang campur aduk.

Inilah awal dari perjalananku.

_Congratulation!_

Rasanya aku mendengar ucapan selamat yang meriah entah darimana.

"Belum ada barang yang terjual, kan?"

"Iya, belum. Kau mau menjadi pembeli pertama? Kalau mau, nanti kutraktir kopi."

"Hm, aku akan memanggil karyawanku dulu."

"Lho? Harusnya kau yang membeli, kan?"

"Bukan begitu, aku ingin memberikannya sebagai hadiah untuk karyawan-karyawanku."

Hah! Orang ini miliarder, ya? Masa ia mau menghadiahi setiap karyawannya tas seharga lebih dari 1 juta won ini? Aku benar-benar harus menjaga hubungan baik dan akrab dengannya.

"Sudahlah. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak kalau menjual tas ini padamu, padahal kau banyak sekali membantuku selama ini. Nanti kalau kau punya kekasih, kau bisa belikan tas ini untuknya. Nanti kuberi potongan harga."

Merasa kaku karena aku menolaknya secara halus, Siwon hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Tetapi, lelaki ini sering sekali menggaruk kepalanya. Jangan-jangan ia punya banyak ketombe. Aku jadi khawatir.

"Wah, keterlaluan sekali. Aku ingin beli, tapi malah ditolak."

Aku menitipkan toko kepada Changmin dan Siwon, lalu pergi berkeliling sambil membagi-bagikan _tteok_ ke toko di sekitar daerah itu. Pemilik toko-toko itu menyambutku dengan ramah dan hati tenang karena jenis bisnisku berbeda dengan bisnis mereka. Hatiku pun kini terasa lebih tenang.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga."

Wanita gila, sialan. Kalau tahu ia ada di sini, harusnya aku mengambil garam dan mencampurnya ke _tteok_ ini tadi. Dan lagi, berani-beraninya ia menatapku remeh seperti itu. Wah, kepalaku hampir meledak rasanya.

"Keluar."

"Joongie."

"Jae Joong-_sshi_."

Begitu kembali ke tokoku, aku langsung menatap Tiffany dengan tatapan tajam, seolah akan membunuhnya. Sementara Changmin dan Siwon menatapku dengan heran.

Mereka belum pernah melihat begaimana aku marah rupanya. Kedua lelaki ini, beraninya mereka membiarkan wanita ini masuk ke tokoku! Dasar pengkhianat!

"Kau tidak dengar ucapanku barusan?"

"Tadinya aku mau menjadi pembeli pertama karena kudengar belum ada seorang pun yang membeli. Tapi, aku jadi sakit hati mendengar ucapanmu."

"Aku tidak menjualnya padamu. Cepat keluar."

Tiffany mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar ucapanku. _Make-up_ tebal di wajahnya ikut berkerut dan membuatnya terlihat seperti nenek sihir yang keriput.

Benar-benar wanita yang mengerikan!

Emosi dan hawa panas dalam tubuhku rasanya hampir naik sampai ke ubun-ubun. Kalau seperti ini terus, bisa-bisa nanti aku menyemburkan api dari mulutku seperti naga.

"Joongie, jangan keterlaluan Dia itu tamumu."

Dasar teman yang payah! Kau tidak tahu saja apa yang terjadi antara aku dan wanita ini. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya sebagai tamu dan aku tidak mau terlihat seperti pengemis di matanya.

"Mana ada toko yang memperlakukan tamunya seperti ini?"

Nah, sekarang wanita ini mulai melawanku rupanya. Asal kau tahu, saat ini kepalaku sudah hampir meletus. Jadi, lebih baik kau diam saja.

"Aku tidak ingin melayani tamu wanita sepertimu. Aku tidak ingin berbicara dengan orang yang seperti sampah. Jadi, mumpung aku masih bicara yang baik-baik, cepat keluar."

Changmin yang tadinya berdiri di sampingku dan hendak melarangku, langsung menyerah begitu melihat sinar mataku.

"Tolong, kumohon pergilah. Sepertinya ada masalah lain antara Anda dan Joongie. Tapi, jika Anda datang sebagai tamu, biar saya yang meminta maaf."

Aku semakin marah melihat Changmin menunduk dalam-dalam dan meminta maaf. Mengapa wanita ini tiba-tiba muncul dan membuat temanku sampai seperti itu!

Kau sebenarnya ingin menghancurkan aku sampai seperti apa?

Keterlaluan sekali wanita ini!

"Aku ingin bicara sebentar."

"Pergilah. Joongie sangat pandai berkelahi. Meskipun badannya kurus, pukulan tangannya benar-benar pedas dan perih rasanya. Lebih baik kita berpisah baik-baik sekarang."

Seolah takut mendengar ucapan Changmin, Siwon yang tadinya berdiri diam segera menarik tangan Tiffany keluar dari toko. Semoga saja hak sepatunya yang tinggi itu patah karena berjalan terburu-buru dan ditarik oleh Siwon seperti itu!

Tiffany menepis tangan Siwon yang tengah menariknya dan kembali berdiri di hadapanku. Tubuhku yang pendek hanya setinggi leher Tiffany. Sial. Seharusnya hari ini aku memakai sepatu tinggi juga, supaya aku bisa menghajarnya dengan ujung hak sepatuku. Sayang sekali.

"Pergilah. Jangan membuatku lebih marah lagi dan cepat pergi dari sini. Kalau kau tidak ingin menyesal nanti, cepat pergi sekarang juga."

Aku berkata dengan tegas sambil mendongak menatap wajahnya sampai leherku terasa sakit. Suaraku yang rendah dan tajam seolah menekan seluruh udara di dalam toko ini dan kepalaku rasanya hampir meledak.

Tidak ada siapapun yang bisa menahan amarahku.

Kesabaranku sudah habis!

Kalau ia memang berani menggangguku, aku bisa saja membunuhnya. Tolong biarkanlah aku hidup tenang seperti dulu.

Sebuah luka di atas luka, lalu timbul luka yang lain. Aku benar-benar muak dengan semua ini.

"Aku sudah dengar dari Yunho."

Tiba-tiba duniaku rasanya berputar dan aku terdiam kaku.

_Ani_.

Rasanya aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa seolah udara di ruangan ini hilang begitu saja.

Apa yang barusan dikatakan wanita ini kepadaku?

Ia dengar dari siapa?

Tenagaku yang sejak tadi kusiapkan seolah hilang begitu saja. Tubuhku terhuyung ke samping dan segera ditangkap oleh Changmin.

"Ayo, keluar."

"Jangan pergi."

Aku memegang tangan Changmin yang menahanku untuk tidak pergi. Akan tetapi, ia memegangku terlalu kuat sehingga kepalaku pusing dibuatnya.

"Nanti kau terluka. Biarkan saja."

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, entah itu alasan semata atau memang salah paham. Aku ingin tahu kenyataan yang sesungguhnya, bukan hanya dugaanku semata. Lagi pula, aku sudah tidak punya hati yang bisa merasakan sakit lagi. Sakit hati itu hanya bisa terasa saat orang memiliki hati, kan? Hatiku yang sudah kosong ini sekarang tidak akan bisa sakit lagi."

Entah apakah aku terlihat menyedihkan, Changmin melepaskan tanganku dengan wajah khawatir.

"Kau juga tahu, kan? Kalau aku harus pergi sampai ujung sebelum menyerah, meskipun harus seorang diri. Jangan khawatir."

Baru saat inilah aku menerima hukuman atas pernikahan yang dulu dengan mudahnya kupilih.

"Terserah kau."

Changmin tidak bisa melepaskan tatapan sedih dan cemasnya dariku ketika aku berjalan mengikuti Tiffany, seolah berjalan untuk menerima luka dan hukumanku sendiri.

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

Tiffany masuk dan duduk terlebih dahulu di teras kafe sebelah tokoku. Aku masuk mengikutinya dan memesan kopi sambil menghela napas sejenak. Aku menunggu pelayan kafe membawakan kopiku sambil memikirkan berbagai hal di kepalaku.

Mungkin banyak sekali yang bisa kubicarakan dengan Tiffany saat ini, atau mungkin juga cerita yang akan ia ceritakan adalah sesuatu yang sudah kuketahui.

Setelah kopiku diletakkan di hadapanku, aku menarik napas panjang dan mulai berbicara.

"Katakan dengan singkat. Apa yang kau dengar dari suamiku?"

Aku rasanya ingin mencolok kedua mata Tiffany yang tetap menatapku dengan berani, seolah ia tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan apa-apa padaku. Aku ingin melihatnya mengeluarkan air mata darah sambil tertawa puas. Imajinasiku rasanya semakin lama semakin liar, persis seperti hatiku saat ini.

"Kau segitunya tidak percaya pada Yunho sebagai suamimu?"

Wanita ini, sebenarnya apa yang ingin ia katakan?

Banyak basa basi!

"Anggap saja suamiku diurutan kedua. Orang pertama yang paling tidak bisa kupercaya adalah kau. Kau puas?"

"Hari itu, aku minum bersamanya di sebuah bar sampai larut malam. Akan tetapi, kami tidak bercinta seperti yang kau kira. Karena Yunho heboh dan panik sekali menanyakan padaku kenapa bekas lipstikku bisa ada di bajunya. Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir, aku juga tidak tahu mengapa bekas lipstik itu bisa ada di sana."

Mana mungkin kau tidak tahu, padahal kalian asik sekali bernostalgia saat itu!

"Jadi, maksudmu bekas lipstik itu bukan milikmu."

"Tapi, kemudian aku teringat. Ketika aku membopong Yunho yang sudah mabuk berat dari bar itu, dia terjatuh dari tangga dan aku pun ikut terjatuh bersamanya. Saat itu, aku benar-benar malu karena _stockingku_ sampai robek. Sepertinya saat itulah tidak sengaja lipstikku terkena di bajunya."

"Lalu?"

"Bukankah seharusnya kau tahu bahwa Yunho bukanlah lelaki jahat yang bisa meninggalkan istrinya begitu saja dan bercinta dengan wanita lain?"

Tahu?

Bagaimana aku bisa tahu?

Siapa bilang aku tahu?

Benar-benar wanita aneh!

"Entahlah."

"Aku masih belum menyerah. Apa kau tahu kalau sebenarnya aku senang melihat hubungan kalian berdua yang makin lama makin menjauh?"

"Silakan saja. Tapi, kenapa kalian berdua bertemu?"

Tiffany mengangkat cangkir kopi di hadapannya dengan anggun. Sesaat aku iri melihat keanggunannya yang sepertinya tidak cocok dengan sifat dan pikiran yang dangkal. Aku kadang berpikir, jangan-jangan wanita ini memiliki semua yang tidak bisa kumiliki.

Kim Jae Joong sudah benar-benar gila sepertinya.

"Entahlah. Kenapa Yunho harus menderita karenamu, ya?"

Oh, ternyata kalian berdua asik membicarakanku malam itu.

Jung Yunho, dasar kau! Tidak bisa membedakan mana yang bisa dibicarakan dengan orang lain dan mana yang tidak.

"Apa aku punya alasan untuk memberitahumu tentang itu?"

"_Impotence_."

Wanita ini sedang meremehkanku mentang-mentang aku ini bodoh, ya?

Gaya sekali ia menyahutiku dengan bahasa inggris. Kalau aku tahu artinya, mungkin sudah kusahuti dari tadi.

"Itu alasan kami putus dulu."

"Apa itu _impotence_?"

Wanita yang membuatku mau tidak mau bertanya kepadanya itu tersenyum mencemooh. Hah, aku juga harus banyak belajar mulai sekarang. Aku tidak bisa hidup seperti ini terus, memalukan.

"Kau tidak tahu disfungsi ereksi?"

_Disfungsi ereksi?_

Yuunie disfungsi ereksi?!

"Barusan kau bilang kalau Yunnie disfungsi ereksi?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Oh, mungkin karena kalian pasangan _sexless _(kehidupan pernikahan tanpa adanya seks), makanya kau tidak tahu."

Omong kosong apa sebenarnya yang diucapkan wanita ini?

Aku hanya bisa tertawa heran mendengar ucapannya tentang Yunnie yang disfungsi ereksi dan pasangan _sexless._

"Yunnie jelas bukan penderita disfungsi ereksi. Sepertinya kau salah paham."

"Aku pikir kau tahu alasan kami berpisah."

"Tetapi, tidak ada masalah seperti itu antara aku dan Yunnie. Kami bukan pasangan _sexless_, tapi pasangan yang terlalu sehatnya sampai dokter khawatir kalau kami terluka. Lalu, alasan Yunnie berpisah denganmu bukanlah karena masalah impotensi. Kau tidak tahu yang sebenarnya rupanya."

"Tidak mungkin..."

Tiffany menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya, seolah aku berbohong padanya. Ia termenung sejenak, lalu segera meneguk segelas air dingin yang ada di hadapannya. Wanita ini, apa ia tahu kalau selama ini sebenarnya ia hidup dalam kesalahpahaman.

"Lalu, apakah kau mandul?"

Rupanya sekarang tidak ada yang tidak diketahui wanita ini. Sepertinya ia baru puas setelah memastikan semuanya. Wanita ini benar-benar tidak bisa menjaga perasaan sesama wanita dan ucapannya yang keterlaluan itu terasa seperti angin dingin yang menghujam hatiku.

"Tidak ada lagi yang perlu kubicarakan. Sekarang aku tidak peduli lagi apakah kalian berdua sebenarnya tidur bersama atau tidak. Selamat tinggal."

Konyol sekali mereka ini.

Berani-beraninya mereka membicarakanku sambil minum bersama!

Memangnya kalian ini siapa, seenaknya saja membicarakanku!

"_Chamkkan_, dengar dulu ucapanku."

"Jangan mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi di hadapanku! Benar, aku memang mandul. Lalu, apa hubungannya denganmu? Oh, karena kau punya rahim yang bisa mengandung dan melahirkan anak? Sayang sekali, tapi jangan harap kau bisa mempunyai anak dari suamiku. Ingat, dia masih menjadi suamiku. Jangan berkata yang bukan-bukan dan tutup mulutmu. Mungkin suatu hari nanti kau bisa mendapatkan dan memungut seseorang yang benar-benar kau inginkan!"

"Ternyata ada sesuatu yang tidak disampaikan Yunho padamu. Tapi, meskipun begitu, kau tidak perlu sampai bersikap seperti ini padaku, kan? Toh, kalian juga menikah dari kencan buta dan karena keluarga."

Apa sebaiknya aku menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya kepada wanita yang terus salah paham ini?

Tidak.

Lelaki itu masih menjadi suamiku.

Aku masih tidak ingin memperlakukan suamiku seperti itu.

Sabar, lebih baik aku bersabar dan menunggu waktu yang tepat.

"Yang paling membuatku marah adalah suamiku membuatmu menceritakan segalanya padaku. Jangan muncul lagi sekali pun di hadapanku. Karena bisa saja aku membunuhmu saat itu."

Setelah melihat kemarahanku yang memuncak, Tiffany akhirnya tidak menahanku lagi. Ia hanya menatapku sambil mengerutkan dahi, seolah bertanya-tanya mengapa aku bisa berkata sekasar itu kepadanya.

Asal ia tahu saja, pada dasarnya aku ini memang orang yang mengerikan. Padahal, aku sudah memperingatkannya baik-baik, namun sepertinya baru sekarang ia terkejut melihat sikapku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~HAPPY 28th BIRTHDAY to KIM JUNSU YOU'RE THE BEST~**

**Semoga semakin imut dan Baby Face selalu. Juga semoga masalah yang menimpamu saat ini cepat selesai dan di menangkan olehmu. Amiin...**

**~ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH~**

**Kecepetan sebenarnya tapi gak apa-apa ya^^**

**~Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah mereview, memfollow, dan memfavoritkan FF git yang gaje ini~**

**SELAMAT BERTEMU KEMBALI DI PART SELANJUTNYA^^**

_**Gygit93, 12 Desember**____**201**__**4**_

_**11:00 A**__**M**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Previous Part 7 :**

"_Yang paling membuatku marah adalah suamiku membuatmu menceritakan segalanya padaku. Jangan muncul lagi sekali pun di hadapanku. Karena bisa saja aku membunuhmu saat itu."_

_Setelah melihat kemarahanku yang memuncak, Tiffany akhirnya tidak menahanku lagi. Ia hanya menatapku sambil mengerutkan dahi, seolah bertanya-tanya mengapa aku bisa berkata sekasar itu kepadanya. _

_Asal ia tahu saja, pada dasarnya aku ini memang orang yang mengerikan. Padahal, aku sudah memperingatkannya baik-baik, namun sepertinya baru sekarang ia terkejut melihat sikapku._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-**** Part 8****-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Day's-42~**

Aku mendatangi dokter kandungan di rumah sakit tempat ayahku bekerja sambil membawa surat pengantar tersebut. Aku ingin mengetahui mengenai kondisi rahimku dan kaitannya dengan kondisi Yunnie yang sebenarnya. Kini aku mengetahui kemungkinan yang bisa kumiliki dan kesimpulan atas dugaanku pada Yunnie selama ini.

Segala sesuatu yang mengelilingi kami saat ini seolah hilang dan hancur begitu saja. Alasan untuk meninggalkan Yunnie kini semakin kuat. Tidak, sejak awal pun keinginanku tidak akan pernah goyah sedikit pun. Namun, kini aku yakin kalau aku tidak akan menyesal dengan keputusanku. Dugaanku memang berujung pada sesuatu yang mengejutkanku, namun masih banyak lagi dugaan-dugaanku lainnya yang belum kupastikan lagi.

Baiklah, kini aku akan memperlakukan suamiku sambil memercayai kemungkinanku ini.

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

**~Day's-40~**

Aku memang tinggal serumah dengan suamiku, tetapi kami sama sekali tidak saling berkomunikasi satu sama lain. Saat aku pergi ke toko pagi hari dan pulang larut malam pun, Yunnie sama sekali tidak memandangku dan aku juga tidak memerdulikannya. Lauk pauk yang ada di kulkas tidak berkurang dan kami tidur di ranjang yang terpisah. Kami sama sekali tidak berinteraksi atau bersinggungan sedikit pun. Sepertinya pada zaman sekarang, hal seperti ini sudah biasa.

Pernah Yunnie membuka pintu kamarku seolah ingin mengatakn sesuatu, namun aku berpura-pura tidur sambil menghadap ke arah dinding. Sebenarnya enak juga karena tidak saling menggangu. Namun, hati Yunnie seolah penuh dengan tetesan air membeku yang tajam, yang bisa melukaiku jika aku mendekatinya.

Aku benar-benar benci dengan Yunnie yang bahkan bisa menipu dua orang wanita. Akan tetapi, aku tetap saja cemas melihat Yunnie yang tampak kuyu, sehingga akhirnya aku membelikannya pakaian baru dan kuletakkan di dalam lemarinya.

Mana ada istri sepertiku, yang tetap mencemaskan suaminya meski tahu pasti bahwa suaminya itu tidak mencintainya?

Aku jadi penasaran apakah Yunnie pernah mendengar lagu _Love Me When You Can_ atau tidak.

Meskipun baru beberapa hari, tamu-tamu perlahan mulai datang ke tokoku. Kebanyakan dari mereka hanya datang sekadar untuk melihat-lihat. Namun sudah ada beberapa tas yang terjual dan setelah memegang uang hasil kerjaku sendiri, rasanya seperti menjadi orang kaya yang memiliki beberapa gedung di Gangnam.

Aku masih belum mendapatkan karyawan untuk membantuku di toko. Entah mengapa, tidak ada orang yang rasanya sesuai di hati setiap mewawancara calon karyawan, padahal aku bukan termasuk orang yang pilih-pilih. Changmin berkata ia akan meminjamkan karyawannya yang ada di Seoul, namun aku sudah terlanjur merasa terlalu nyaman berada di toko berdua dengan Changmin. Kadang-kadang aku cukup egois juga, sampai tega terus menahan Changmin yang super sibuk itu selama lebih dari enam jam setiap harinya.

_Ting!_

Terdengar suara pintu toko yang terbuka.

"Selamat da... _Appa_!"

"_Ajussi_!"

Yang benar saja, apa orang yang baru sekilas kulihat itu benar-benar ayahku?

Gawat, ternyata benar ayahku. Habislah aku sekarang.

"Kim Jae Joong!"

Changmin yang tadinya ingin kabur diam-diam segera ditangkap tengkuknya oleh ayahku dan kini berlutut di hadapannya.

Bagaimana ayah bisa tahu dan datang ke tempat ini?

Dengan hati berdebar, aku berjalan perlahan ke belakang ayahku yang sedang memegang erat rambut Changmin. Pokoknya, aku harus lari secepatnya!

"Awas, kalau kau berani lari. Cepat ke sini, berlutut di depanku."

Siapa yang memberitahukan ini pada _Appa_?!

Aku berjalan perlahan ke sebelah Changmin dan ikut berlutut bersamanya. Sial. Padahal, aku sudah dewasa, namun masih saja dipermalukan seperti ini. Hiks, hiks, keterlaluan!

"_Appa_, bagaimana _Appa_ bisa tahu tempat ini?"

"Jadi, kalian pikir aku tidak tahu? Berani-beraninya kau berbuat seperti ini padaku!"

Ya, aku berani berbuat seperti ini kan karena kupikir _Appa_ tidak tahu. Tapi, aku memang cukup berani juga sebenarnya.

"Yang benar saja. Tidak mungkin Yunnie yang..."

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini? Kau pikir aku susah-susah membesarkanmu untuk menjadi pedagang?"

Lagi-lagi ucapan itu. Putri _Appa_ ini sebenarnya hanya anak perempuan biasa. Di mata _Appa_ saja aku terlihat seperti tuan putri. Di mata orang lain, aku ini hanyalah wanita yang menikah muda. Tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu. Masih untung tuan putri kesayangan _Appa_ ini mau bekerja mengelola toko. Bukannya aku tidak mengerti dengan maksud _Appa_, tetapi tetap saja aku merasa sedih.

"Yunnie sudah mengizinkanku. Toko ini juga dimodali dengan uang Yunnie."

Saat dimarahi seperti ini, sebisa mungkin lemparkan kesalahan pada orang yang tidak ada di tempat ini. Orang yang paling disegani oleh _Appa_ adalah Yunnie, dan orang yang paling disegani oleh Yunnie adalah _Appa_. Tidak ada jalan keluar lain selain Yunnie.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan sampai suamimu mengizinkanmu membuka toko? Seharusnya kau diam saja di rumah sambil menjaga kesehatan diri agar bisa punya anak. Untuk apa anak yang badannya lemah seperti kau ini ikut-ikutan sibuk bekerja seperti ini! Seharusnya kau cepat-cepat melahirkan anak, supaya aku bisa tidur tenang!"

Apanya yang lemah? Usiaku masih muda dan badanku segar bugar. Aku tidak tahu kapan _Appa_ bisa sadar dari kesalahpahamannya. Mungkin ia akan terus hidup dalam kesalahpahaman itu, namun kadang aku berharap semoga _Appa_ bisa terbangun dan sadar.

"Anak... Aku dan Yunnie tidak akan bisa mempunyai anak. Tolong jangan bahas hal ini lagi."

_Appa_, tolong jangan paksa aku mengungkapkan semuanya.

"Tidak bisa punya anak bagaimana? Apa yang tidak mungkin jika kita berusaha? Memangnya umurmu berapa sekarang? Kau kan masih sangat muda."

Aku memang masih sangat muda, tetapi tidak ada isinya. Isinya!

"Aku kini bisa hidup tanpa anak. Sekarang aku ingin menjalani kehidupanku sendiri, tidak hanya memusingkan soal anak."

"Memangnya seberapa penting hidupmu sekarang? Suamimu kan anak tunggal. Masa kau memutuskan garis keturunan mereka begitu saja? Setidaknya kau harus melahirkan satu anak, bagaimana pun juga!"

Aku tidak tahan lagi. Rasanya seperti ada seseorang yang menekan hatiku kuat-kuat.

"Saat ini, banyak pasangan yang memang sengaja tidak ingin melahirkan anak. Zaman sudah semakin berubah. Yunnie juga tidak terlalu suka dengan anak kecil."

"Sebenarnya apa dosaku sampai anak perempuanku harus menderita seperti ini. Anak perempuanku satu-satunya..."

Aku tahu apa kelanjutan ucapan _Appa_ itu. Ungkapan kecewanya karena aku terlahir sebagai anak yang berpenyakit, anak perempuan yang membawa aib memalukan bagi keluarga. Kenyataan bahwa anak perempuannya mandul merupakan suatu syok besar bagi ayahnya.

"Yunnie sudah lama menyerah mengenai masalah ini. Jadi, kumohon _Appa_ tidak mengungkit-ungkit masalah ini lagi."

"Kau pikir dia sengaja mau menyerah? Kau pikir dia tidak menginginkan anak kandungnya sendiri? Kau seharusnya lebih berhati-hati lagi di saat-saat seperti ini, agar keluarga suamimu juga tidak berpikir negatif tentangmu. Entah bagaimana ceritanya sampai anak perempuanku bisa seperti ini. Anak perempuanku..."

Aku rasanya ingin menumpahkan amarah yang tersangkut di tenggorokanku. Hatiku terasa sangat panas seolah terbakar.

"Kumohon jangan berkata sembarangan."

"Sembarangan bagaimana? Cepat tutup toko ini."

"Aku tidak bisa."

Aku tidak bisa melepas toko ini, meski atas perintah ayahku sekalipun. Seumur hidupku, untuk pertama kalinya aku mewujudkan keinginanku melalui toko ini. Aku membangun dan mengelola toko ini seorang diri dan kini tidak bisa kulepaskan begitu saja.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka semakin menyusahkanmu nanti?"

Suara ayahku tiba-tiba terdengar lemah. Aku merasa malu dan kecewa dengan diriku sendiri yang tanpa sadar selalu menjadi beban dan tidak bisa menjadi anak yang membanggakan bagi ayahku setelah menikah.

"Kenapa mereka menyusahkanku? _Appa_ juga jangan terus bersikap rendah diri seperti itu. Memangnya apa yang tidak bisa kita berikan untuk suamiku? Kita sudah memberi mereka mobil, apartemen, bahkan sampai set peralatan makan dari emas. Kurang apa lagi kita kepada keluarga mereka?"

"Kau pikir memutuskan garis keturunan keluarga itu bisa diselesaikan dengan uang?"

Lagi-lagi masalah anak! Aku muak! Muak!

"Makanya, kenapa kalian melahirkanku seperti ini? Kenapa kalian tidak melahirkanku menjadi anak perempuan yang normal yang lain? Kenapa kalian semua bersikap seperti ini padaku?! Aku yang paling merasa sedih dan tertekan, namun aku tetap berusaha untuk terus menjalani hidup. Tapi, kenapa semua orang hanya menyalahkanku? Toh, tujuanku hidup bukan untuk melahirkan anak!"

Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah berkata dengan nada tinggi seperti ini kepada _Appa_, namun kali ini aku benar-benar kecewa. Aku kini sudah tidak tahan mendengar ucapan dan kritikan yang sama setiap bertemu _Appa_. _Appa_ yang dulu selalu memperlakukanku dengan baik di antara kakak-kakak lelakiku. Aku benar-benar marah dan kecewa, sampai-sampai tubuhku rasanya panas terbakar. Tubuhku hanya bisa bergetar hebat menahan hawa panas itu.

Api emosi yang sejak tadi tertahan di dalam dadaku seolah meledak keluar begitu saja. Aku segera berusaha kembali menenangkan diriku, namun air mata telah mengalir. Aku mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat untuk menahan tangisku, namun gagal.

"Maafkan _Appa_, karena sudah melahirkanmu seperti ini dan membuatmu menderita sekarang. Joongie, _Appa_ minta maaf. _Uljima_."

Melihat anak perempuannya yang biasanya jarang menangis ini tiba-tiba menangis sampai tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya sendiri, _Appa_ segera duduk dan memelukku. Berbagai ingatan singkat mengenai kehidupan pernikahanku berkelebat di kepalaku. Diriku yang mau tidak mau menjadi beban berat di situasi ini, sosok _Appa_ yang tegar dan tidak kenal takut yang kini harus hidup seperti seorang pendosa di hadapan keluarga suamiku, bekas lipstik yang menempel di kaos putih suamiku, dan lain-lain.

"_Appa_, tapi sekarang aku bisa saja melahirkan anak."

Hah! Apa yang baru saja kuucapkan? Tidak hanya diriku, _Appa_ dan Changmin pun terkejut menatapku. Suasana hening menyelimuti toko itu selama beberapa saat.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mungkin saja aku bisa mempunyai anak dengan lelaki lain, bukan dengan Yunnie."

_Appa_ tidak bisa memahami ucapanku. Ia menggelengkan kepala dan menatapku seperti menatap orang gila yang tidak berkata tidak masuk akal. Ia melempar pandangan pada Changmin, seolah berkata 'anakku ini tidak gila, kan?', sementara Changmin menghindari tatapan ayahku.

"Kau gila, ya?"

Selama ini aku sudah bersabar menyembunyikannya, kini aku tidak tahan lagi. Tidak, aku juga ingin segera mengakhiri semua ini.

"Sepertinya Yunnie juga mandul. Sepertinya kondisinya lebih parah dariku dan selama ini dia menyembunyikan hal ini dariku. Dokter bilang aku bisa saja mempunyai anak. Kalau aku bertemu dengan lelaki yang sehat dan mau berusaha, cukup besar kemungkinan aku bisa punya anak."

_Appa_ tampak sangat terkejut dan seolah tidak bisa memercayai ucapanku. Tidak, tatapan matanya seolah mengatakan 'jadi, sebenarnya anak perempuanku ini normal?'.

"Aku memberikan surat pengantar dari rumah sakit kepada Dokter Kim. Dia bilang, bisa saja kalau aku ini tidak mandul. Meskipun harus ada pemeriksaan lagi, ada kemungkinan dokter kandungan yang sebelumnya salah diagnosa. _Appa_, tolong jangan terlalu merasa bersalah. Masalahnya bukan hanya terletak pada diriku. Tidak, justru masalahnya ada pada Yunnie yang bahkan sama sekali tidak memiliki benih. Karena itu, jangan terlalu mendesakku."

Kini aku sudah menentukan jalanku dan aku tidak bisa mundur lagi. Kini aku cukup mempersiapkan diri untuk meninggalkan suamiku. Lalu, biar kenyataan ini hanya diketahui oleh suamiku.

_Appa_ seolah kehilangan tenaga untuk berdiri dan hanya terduduk termenung di lantai sambil menatap jendela. Meskipun hal ini sama mengejutkannya bagiku, berita ini sangatlah mengejutkan bagi _Appa_ yang selalu mengkhawatirkanku. Seolah menyesal atas segala ucapan kasarnya yang ia lontarkan untukku, _Appa_ menggenggam baju di bagian dadanya erat dan mulai memukul dadanya sendiri.

"_Appa! Gwenchana?"_

Begitu aku menghampiri _Appa_ karena terkejut, ia melarangku untuk menyentuhnya. Akhirnya Changmin yang membantu _Appa_ berdiri dan mengajaknya duduk di sofa. Ia pun lalu mengambilkan minum untuk ayahku.

"Changmin, tutup dulu toko hari ini. Lalu, anggap saja kejadian barusan tidak pernah terjadi."

"_Geurae_."

"Joongie, kau panggil suamimu."

"_Appa_, sebenarnya ini juga masih belum pasti. Pihak rumah sakit juga belum mengecek kondisi Yunnie, jadi..."

"Cepat panggil! Cepat panggil suamimu sekarang juga!"

Terkejut mendengar suara menggelegar _Appa_ yang memotong ucapanku, aku segera mengambil telepon genggamku. Secara refleks!

Untunglah aku tidak dapat menghubungi Yunnie. Meskipun aku yang memulai semuanya, aku belum tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskan situasi ini. Tetapi, kebetulan juga, toh aku juga harus mengetahui fakta yang sesungguhnya.

"Tidak diangkat."

Seolah curiga dengan ucapanku, _Appa_ mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya sendiri dan menelepon Yunnie langsung. Beberapa kali ia mencoba menghubungi Yunnie, namun tidak berhasil. Fiuh, baru saja aku merasa sedikit lega, tiba-tiba _Appa_ mengerutkan dahinya dengan geram. Yunnie ternyata menjawab panggilannya. Marah besar _mode on_! Habislah Yunnie kali ini.

"Ini Jung _Seobang_?" (panggilan untuk suami seseorang)

_Appa_ lucu juga. Jelas-jelas ia menelepon suamiku, sekarang ia bertanya lagi apa ini suamiku atau bukan. Tetapi, aku benar-benar cemas menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh _Appa_.

"Kau sedang sibuk sekarang?"

Nah, jelas ia sedang sibuk, makanya ia tidak bisa mengangkat telepon tadi. Padahal, aku bisa menangani hal ini sendiri. Sekarang segalanya terasa lebih rumit karena _Appa_ turun tangan.

"Begitu rupanya. Kalau begitu, mulai hari ini aku akan mengajak anak perempuanku pulang ke rumah kami lagi."

Hah! Benar juga. Buah memang jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya. Sepertinya aku mewarisi sifat _Appa_ yang tidak sabaran.

"_Anio_, tidak ada apa-apa. Nanti begitu kau kembali dari tugas ke luar kota, kita bicarakan lagi."

Apa Yunnie sedang tugas ke luar kota? Sepertinya tadi malam aku juga tidak melihatnya. Seharusnya ia setidaknya memberitahuku kalau akan ke luar kota, bukannya malah membuatku malu seperti ini.

"Aku mengerti kalau anakku sekarang adalah anggota keluargamu, tapi ada sesuatu yang harus kubicarakan dengan anakku. Hati-hati dan selamat bertugas."

_Appa_ segera menutup teleponnya dan menghela napas. Ia menatapku curiga dan ragu.

"Sekarang ayo kita temui dulu Dokter Kim. Kita cek dulu kondisimu sekali lagi, setelah itu baru kita bicara dengan suamimu."

"Tokonya?"

"Biar Changmin yang mengurusnya. Iya, kan?"

Changmin yang takut setengah mati dengan ayahku itu hanya mengangguk-angguk dan tidak berani menahanku ketika aku diajak pergi oleh _Appa_. Hiks, padahal aku senang mencari uang sendiri dengan pekerjaanku ini. Mengapa jadi seperti ini?

"_Appa_."

"Jangan bicara apa-apa lagi. Kalau ucapanmu benar, aku tidak akan membiarkan suamimu begitu saja. Jangan khawatir. Sejak kapan kau tahu hal ini?"

"Sudah cukup lama."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami dari dulu?"

"Tadinya aku ingin berusaha hidup dengan tenang."

"Memangnya kau bisa hidup tenang dengan keluarga mertuamu yang seperti itu?"

Setelah sekian lama, aku berjalan ke tempat parkir sambil menggandeng tangan _Appa_. Tangan _Appa_ yang memegangku erat itu terasa hangat. Aku meneteskan air mata, seolah mewakili air mata yang tampak menggenang di oelupuk mata ayahku. Akan tetapi, di satu sisi, aku khawatir dengan Yunnie. Orang itu, apa ia baik-baik saja?

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

**~Day's-37~**

Di rumah yang sudah kutempati selama lebih dari 20 tahun itu tercium aroma yang khas dan familier. Aroma yang diam-diam menyentuh hatiku. Rumah itu terasa nyaman, namun sedikit terasa kaku. Aku rindu dengan tempat tidur dan ruang tamu di rumah yang kutempati bersama Yunnie selama dua tahun ini. Apa karena aku belum bisa membereskan perasaanku padanya? Pindah tempat tidur seperti ini saja membuatku tidak bisa tidur selama beberapa hari dan menjadikanku sangat kelelahan.

Cuaca siang hari itu cukup panas, sampai-sampai _Eomma_ yang sedang menyiapkan makan siang itu bercucuran keringat. Aku hanya duduk di kursi meja makan melihat sosok punggung _Eomma_. Aku menaikan kaki ke kursi, menekuknya sampai menyentuh dadaku, lalu membungkusnya dengan kaosku yang kebesaran. Sambil mengabaikan omelan _Eomma_ karena kaos yang kupakai itu nanti semakin melar, aku tetap mengamati _Eomma_. Entah mengapa aroma _Eomma_ sepertinya terasa lebih kuat dibandingkan aroma masakannya.

"_Eomma_, _Eomma_ memang pandai memasak dari dulu, _nde_?"

Hm, apa pertanyaanku aneh? _Eomma_ tetap sibuk memasak di depan kompor gas tanpa menoleh ke arahku sedikit pun. Teganya _Eomma_ tak mengacuhkan pertanyaan anak perempuan satu-satunya ini!

"_Eomma_, _Eomma_ tidak dengar pertanyaanku?"

"Pertanyaanmu itu aneh-aneh saja, _Eomma_ harus jawab apa?"

Aneh apanya? Justru _Eomma_ yang aneh sekali.

"Memangnya pertanyaanku kenapa?"

"Mana ada orang yang pandai sesuatu sejak awal? Awalnya juga _Eomma_ hanya coba-coba karena harus memasak untuk kalian semua, lalu lama-lama semakin meningkat."

Aku juga sering mencoba memasak untuk Yunnie, tetapi selalu saja hasilnya tidak enak. Sampai aku sendiri pun tidak bisa makan.

"Apa pada dasarnya aku memang tidak pandai memasak, ya? Dicoba berkali-kali tetap saja tidak enak."

"Itu karena kau tidak ada anak. _Eomma_ selalu mencoba masak ini-itu untuk memberi makan anak... Ah, panas!"

_Eomma_ yang terkejut dengan ucapannya sendiri, tidak sengaja menyentuh panci panas di atas kompor karena panik. Sikap _Eomma_ yang khawatir takut menyinggung perasaanku malah membuatku tidak nyaman.

"_Gwenchana_, _Eomma_. Aku sudah terbiasa sekarang."

"Kau pikir _Eomma_ bisa tenang? _Mian_, _Eomma_ tidak sengaja berkata seperti tadi."

_Eomma_ mulai terisak sambil tetap membelakangiku. Huh, menyebalkan sekali. Kenapa _Eomma_ malah membuatku merasa bersalah? Itu sebabnya aku tidak nyaman dengan rumah ini. Toh, aku bukannya hampir mati, mengapa semua orang seperti ini, sih! Tidak bisa ya, mereka bersikap biasa saja?

"_Appa_-mu sedang apa?"

Seperti biasa, _Eomma_ selalu menyebut _Appa_ dengan sebutan '_Appa_-mu', bukan dengan '_Appa_' saja. Memangnya _Appa_ itu milikku saja?

"Tadi keluar ke taman sambil membawa tongkat golf. Tadi katanya dia merasa sedikit kaku memegang tongkat golf karena sudah lama tidak latihan."

"Sudah lama apanya? Minggu lalu baru saja dia pergi ke lapangan golf. Yah, pokoknya habislah suamimu kalau dia datang nanti. _Appa_-mu sudah benar-benar marah, entah bagaimana caranya meredakan amarahnya."

Wah, ternyata sebentar lagi _Appa_ akan mendapat julukan 'mertua galak'! Fighting!

"_Appa_ ternyata pemarah juga."

"Biarkan saja. _Appa_-mu biasanya akan sakit kalau kemarahannya tidak terlampiaskan."

Tiba-tiba timbul rasa penasaranku, apakah kehidupan pernikahan _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ yang pemarah ini bahagia atau tidak. Tetapi, aku tidak mananyakan hal itu karena selama aku dibesarkan di rumah ini aku merasa bahagia, aku tidak pernah ragu akan hal itu.

"_Eomma_, tapi siapa yang melaporkan pada _Appa_ kalau aku membuka toko?"

"Ibunya Changmin itu... _Eomma_ benar-benar tidak cocok dengannya."

Padahal, dulu mereka akrab sekali dan selalu pergi bersama-sama, entah apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua.

"_Waeyo_?"

"Dia aneh sekali. Minggu lalu dia menelepon _Eomma_ dan meminta _Eomma_ untuk mentraktirnya. Tentu saja _Eomma_ langsung berkata kalau sepertinya tidak ada alasan untuk mentraktirnya. Lagi pula, saat itu _Eomma_ benar-benar tidak punya uang karena _Appa_-mu memotong uang jajan _Eomma_."

_Appa_ bersikap seperti itu karena _Eomma_ terlalu banyak belanja lewat _home shopping_. Sudah terlihat gejala kalau _Eomma_ kecanduan _home shopping_. Bahkan sampai tayangan TV kabel di rumah ini diputus sejak bulan lalu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, tidak heran juga kalau _Appa_ sampai memotong uang jajan _Eomma_.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu, ya, akhirnya _Eomma_ terpaksa meminjam kartu _Appa_-mu dan pergi ke restoran Cina. _Eomma_ penasaran juga, sebenarnya ada apa dengan wanita itu."

Padahal, kartu _Appa_ susah sekali keluar dari dompetnya. Seharusnya _Eomma_ sekalian saja pergi ke _buffet_ mahal di hotel, bukannya malah ke restoran Cina.

Ckck, _Eomma_ ternyata segan juga.

"Tiba-tiba dia memesan _goryangjiu_. Nah, mulai dari kebiasaan yang suka minum itu saja, _Eomma_ sudah tidak suka dengan wanita itu." (_goryangjiu_ : sejenis minuman keras yang diproduksi di Taiwan dan Cina.)

Padahal, dulu _Eomma_ sendiri yang berkata kalau ibu Changmin itu enak untuk dijadikan teman minum. Kalau sudah ada masalah seperti ini, pasti hanya sisi buruknya yang kelihatan.

"Lalu mulailah dia membangga-banggakan anaknya yang katanya membantu membuka toko barumu. Padahal, toko itu juga dibuka bukan dengan uang milik Changmin. Konyol sekali, kan? Percuma saja ayahnya menjadi profesor, bahkan anaknya sendiri tidak kuliah dan malah berjualan."

"Changmin memang tidak ingin kuliah. Sebenarnya bisa saja kalau dia mau, nilainya juga bagus."

"Pokoknya, kalau kau kan sudah selesai kuliah!"

Aku terkejut dan menutup mulutku rapat-rapat karena _Eomma_ tiba-tiba meninggikan suaranya. Sepertinya hubungan kedua orang itu akan tetap buruk hanya karena masalah masuk kuliah atau tidak.

"_Geurae_. Huh, tidak usah berteriak seperti itu, dong."

"Habisnya _Eomma_ jadi emosi lagi kalau mengingat wanita itu."

_Eomma_ mematikan kompor dan langsung duduk di kursi meja makan denganku. Nah, akhirnya kegiatan yang membuat para _ajumma_ paling cepat akrab ini dimulai juga! Bergosip, _start_!

"Memangnya dia saja yang punya anak laki-laki? Aku punya empat anak laki-laki, ditambah menantu yang tidak kalah hebatnya. Berani-beraninya dia berkata sembarangan padaku. Makanya kemarin _Eomma_ mendampratnya habis-habisan. Lalu _Eomma_ bilang saja, memangnya apa salahnya jika anak perempuanku juga membuka toko? Toh, anaknya sendiri juga berjualan. Lagi pula, suamimu pasti menyiapkan toko itu supaya kau ada kerjaan saja, supaya kau tidak bosan. Kenapa harus berteima kasih pada anaknya? Lalu dia menyahut, tidak baik berkata seperti itu. Padahal, anak perempuannya yang tertua sudah jadi janda, berani-beraninya dia berkomentar aneh-aneh tentang anakku yang berdagang. Benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Suamimu kan menyiapkan toko untukmu karena dia memang mampu. Coba kalau seperti anak perempuannya itu, mana mau mantan suaminya berbuat seperti itu. iya, kan?"

Jantungku berdegup kencang mendengar kata 'janda' yang tadi diucapkan _Eomma_. Padahal, sebentar lagi anak _Eomma_ ini juga akan menjadi janda. Apa aku memang selamanya harus menjadi beban dan aib bagi kedua orang tuaku?

Jelas _Eomma_ tahu bahwa aku tidak mungkin berani membuka toko jika Yunnie tidak membantuku. Akan tetapi, kembali ke masalah harga diri. Harga diri yang dinilai dari anak.

Aku segera mengangguk melihat tatapan tajam _Eomma_ yang terarah padaku karena aku tidak menanggapi ucapannya. Pokoknya aku harus menyetujui ucapan _Eomma_-ku itu. Percuma saja beradu pendapat dengannya, ujung-ujungnya nanti aku yang tidak dapat makan. Karena itu, aku segera mengangguk mengiyakan ucapannya.

"Iya, benar."

"Lalu, dia membanggakan anaknya yang katanya berhasil di usaha dagangnya itu. Katanya tidak banyak orang yang bisa sukses dan mendapat uang banyak hanya dengan menjual tas bermerek. Tapi, karena anaknya pandai, makanya bisa seperti itu. Belagu sekali."

Cerita _Eomma_ ini sudah semakin panjang dan merembet ke mana-mana. Harus segera kupotong. Kalau tidak, kapan aku bisa makan?

"Tapi, kapan dia memberitahu _Appa_?"

"Saat itu kita kan mengobrol sambil minum _goryangjiu_. Minuman itu kuat sekali ya, ternyata? Nah, karena _Eomma_ emosi, tanpa sadar ternyata _Eomma_ mengadukan semuanya pada _Appa_-mu."

Begitu rupanya! Sudah kuduga, semua ini awalnya gara-gara minuman alkohol itu! Sudah tahu mabuk, bukannya langsung tidur. Mengapa malah mengadu kepada _Appa_ dan sekarang merugikan banyak orang seperti ini!

"Aku benar-benar pusing sekarang gara-gara _Eomma_. Lalu sekarang aku harus bagaimana?!"

"_Yak_! _Eomma_ kan tidak sengaja, lagi pula sekarang sepertinya _Appa_-mu akan membiarkan tokomu. Kenapa kau malah marah-marah pada _Eomma_?! Toh, sekarang semuanya juga baik-baik saja. Memangnya ada yang tidak mungkin kalau _Eomma_ turun tangan? Sampai sekarang pun kau bisa hidup selamat karena campur tangan _Eomma_. Iya, kan?"

Benar juga. Setelah kupikir-pikir, sepertinya ucapan _Eomma_ benar juga. Begitu aku terkekeh pelan sambil tersenyum, _Eomma_ langsung mengelus-elus rambutku dengan gemas. Anehnya, usapan tangan _Eomma_ selalu terasa hangat dan nyaman. Mungkin karena ia _Eomma_-ku.

"Wah, Dokter Kim sudah datang."

Dari jendela besar di dapur terlihat Dokter Kim yang kini berdiri di sebelah _Appa_-ku. Dokter Kim mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari kantong jaketnya.

Apa itu hasil dari pemeriksaanku?

Aku mendadak merasa takut dan gemetar karena harus menghadapi kenyataan hidupku sendiri. Tolonglah, aku harap langit masih berpihak kepadaku.

Berbeda dengan _Eomma_ yang segera mengganti bajunya dengan pakaian yang lebih rapi, aku keluar begitu saja dengan mengenakan kaos belel dan celana _training_-ku. _Appa_ langsung melirik tajam penampilanku yang seperti itu. Huh, memangnya baru kali ini ia melihatku menyambut tamu seperti ini? Padahal, _Appa_ juga tahu pasti kalau aku tidak pernah buru-buru ganti baju seperti _Eomma_ saat ada tamu, mengapa sekarang ia memelototiku seperti itu!

"Hm, rasanya sulit mengatakan hal ini."

Dokter Kim adalah dokter spesialis kandungan yang terkenal di rumah sakit tempat _Appa_ bekerja. Pemeriksaan itu biasanya membutuhkan waktu dua hari dan hasilnya seharusnya baru bisa diterima agak terlambat karena tersela oleh akhir pekan. Namun, _Appa_ yang tidak sabar ingin mengetahui hasil pemeriksaan itu akhirnya memanggil Dokter Kim utuk datang ke rumah. Seandainya dulu sepupu Yunnie tidak menawarkan untuk memeriksaku, mungkin sudah dari dulu aku sudah mencari Dokter Kim. Tiba-tiba muncul rasa menyesal dalam diriku.

"Dokter Kim, kalau kau saja merasa sulit, bagaimana dengan kami yang mendengar berita itu. Tidak apa-apa, katakan saja."

Tekanan darahku seolah meningkat drastis karena tegang menunggu ucapan Dokter Kim yang sejak tadi hanya diam dan menyeruput teh hijaunya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Singkatnya, saat ini kondisi Jae Joong mandul."

"_Nde_, tapi masih ada kemungkinan dia punya anak, kan?"

"Kemungkinannya... bisa dikatakan tidak ada."

Tidak mungkin. Kalau tidak ada kemungkinan sama sekali, itu artinya kan nol, _zero_. Tidak, tidak mungkin!

"Waktu aku menyerahkan surat pengantar dari rumah sakit sebelumnya, dokter tidak berkata seperti itu, kan? Jelas-jelas waktu itu dokter bilang kalau aku masih punya kemungkinan."

Ekspresi kecewa terlihat jelas di wajah _Appa_, sementara _Eomma_ menghindari bertatapan langsung denganku. Aku pun masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Dokter Kim, orang yang tadinya kuanggap bisa mengubah hidupku.

"Kupikir masih ada kemungkinan jika dilihat dari surat pengantar dan datanya saja. Umurnya pun masih muda, tidak pernah aborsi dan menggunakan alat kontrasepsi. Tapi, setelah dilakukan pemeriksaan total, ternyata kedua tabung falopinya tersumbat dan dinding rahimnya pun sangat tipis sehingga sulit untuk dilakukan implantasi."

"Tidak mungkin. Hanya satu sisi saja yang tersumbat di rahimku. Sisi yang satunya lagi masih berfungsi normal. Hasil pemeriksaan dokter itu tidak masuk akal."

"Menurutku, ini efek samping dari pengobatan yang berlebihan. Dilihat dari surat keterangan rumah sakit sebelumnya, kondisi rahimnya lemah dan tabung falopinya pun dalam kondisi yang berbahaya. Namun, karena dilakukan pengobatan terus-menerus tanpa jeda istirahat, tabung falopinya malah membengkak dan sepertinya inilah yang menyebabkan fungsinya gagal. Di situasi seperti ini, seharusnya dokter akan menghentikan pengobatan, namun entah kenapa..."

Dokter Kim mengungkapkan keheranannya tanpa melanjutkan ucapannya. Semua orang di ruangan tahu bahwa Doter Kim sengaja tidak mengatakan hal ini karena seorang dokter dilarang untuk mengabarkan atau dengan mudahnya mengatakan bahwa diagnosis dokter lain itu salah.

"Hasil pemeriksaan Jung Yunho sudah kuserahkan pada dokter Kang. Sepertinya lebih baik beliau yang menyampaikannya langsung pada Jae Joong. Saat ini aku tidak ingin menyampaikannya, karena khawatir syok yang diterima Jae Joong terlalu besar nanti."

Seolah tidak tega melihatku yang panik, Dokter Kim berbicara sejenak dengan _Appa_ dan pergi meninggalkan rumah kami.

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

Aku duduk di lantai ruang tamu yang panas karena sinar matahari tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa. Beberapa kali kudengar suara helaan napas dari kedua orangtuaku yang melihatku seperti itu. Ternyata kini sudah tidak ada lagi harapan bagiku. Harapanku satu-satunya kini menghilang begitu saja.

Mengapa, mengapa hidupku seperti ini?

Mengapa aku harus lahir dan menjalani hidupku ini?

Mengapa aku tidak bisa hidup dan melakukan hal sederhana yang orang lain bisa lakukan?

Mengapa bahkan aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk itu?

Padahal, aku sudah menahan rasa sakit dan menjalani berbagai pengobatan itu sampai akhir, padahal aku sudah bertahan hingga sekarang. Tapi, kenapa! Mengapa tetap tidak berhasil?

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Hanya kata 'mengapa' yang sejak tadi memenuhi kepalaku.

Merasa lantai yang kududuki itu semakin panas dan seolah membakar bokongku, akhirnya aku bangkit berdiri, lalu tanpa ragu-ragu aku segera keluar meninggalkan rumah. Aku berlari tanpa tujuan seperti orang gila, tanpa membawa dompet dan telepon genggam. Terdengar suara langkah kaki kedua orang tuaku yang mengikutiku, tetapi aku tetap tidak menghentikan langkahku yang tanpa tujuan ini.

Jung Yunho, sejak aku bertemu dengannya, aku kehilangan segala milikku sebagai seorang wanita. Konsekuensi yang harus dibayar karena memilih menikah dengan Jung Yunho yang kusukai dan karena menginginkan hidup yang nyaman ini terlalu mahal. Tidak akan kumaafkan!

Aku tidak akan memaafkan Yunnie yang telah membuat hidupku menyedihkan seperti ini!

Ketika rasa sakit mulai menjalar dari telapak kakiku yang tidak beralaskan apa pun, aku menghentikan langkahku sejenak dan mendapati diriku berdiri di depan sebuah _zebra cross_. Rambu-rambu untuk pejalan kaki itu menyala merah, sementara mobil-mobil melaju cepat bagaikan anak panah di jalanan yang sepi di akhir pekan.

Aku mengabaikan rasa sakit di telapak kakiku dan mulai melangkahkan satu kakiku ke atas aspal. Telapak kakiku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan panasnya aspal saat itu dan aku mulai memindahkan sebelah kakiku yang lain ke atas jalanan aspal itu. Aku mulai selangkah dan rasanya aku ingin menabrakan tubuhku sendiri dengan mobil-mobil yang tengah melaju itu. Sepertinya akan lebih nyaman jika seperti itu. Aku ingin kembali ke saat-saat aku belum bertemu dengan Jung Yunho dan jauh ke masa sebelum aku dilahirkan. Aku ingin kembali ke masa itu dan ingin dilahirkan kembali.

"Joongie!"

Langkahku terhenti secara otomatis mendengar teriakan _Appa_ di belakangku.

_Appa_!

_Appa_!

_Appa_-ku!

"Apa-apaan kau ini! Apa yang hendak kau perbuat!"

Aku yang diseret oleh _Appa_ akhirnya terduduk lemas di trotoar jalan. Telapak kakiku hitam kelam. Aku terkejut sendiri melihat warnanya yang sama dengan suasana hatiku saat ini. Menyeramkan!

"Astaga! Anakku, Joongie. _Aigu_! Anak perempuanku."

_Eomma_ ikut duduk di sebelahku sambil memukul punggungku dengan napas tersenggal-senggal. Aku dapat mencium wangi khas _Eomma_-ku yang segera merasuki dadaku.

"_Eomma_, sekarang sudah benar-benar tidak mungkin lagi."

Aku menangis keras di atas trotoar tanpa rasa malu sedikit pun. Aku tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang memandang kami. Aku hanya menangis sepuasnya dalam pelukan _Eomma_. Pelukan _Eomma_ terasa nyaman dan hangat. Baru pertama kali aku menangis sekuat tenaga seperti anak kecil di pelukan _Eomma_-ku. Tangan _Eomma_ yang menepuk-nepuk punggungku—seolah menyuruhku menangis lebih kuat lagi—terasa hangat.

_Appa_, _Eomma_ maafkan aku karena harus hidup sebagai anak perempuan yang tidak berguna.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Let us greet the new year...**

**Start new begining without fear...**

**Let's get the better future...**

**^HAPPY NEW YEAR 2015^**

**Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah mereview, memfollow, dan memfavoritkan FF git yang gaje ini~**

**SELAMAT BERTEMU KEMBALI DI PART SELANJUTNYA^^**

_**Gygit93, 31 Desember**____**201**__**4**_

_**11:20 A**__**M**_


End file.
